Never Meant
by MadPumpkin
Summary: All she hoped for was to be accepted, acknowledge, and loved. She tried everything, even changing her entire self but they pass it off as another of her quirks. It seems no one will ever see her for what she really is, no one saw her crumble and fall. She's tired of holding herself together so she let them. After all, she was never meant to be just like her dreams. FemNaru.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Warning: Because one reader reviewed that my former rate is not enough I raised it to M-even though there is nothing gore or sexual in the first few chapters. This a slow build romance folks, love takes time you know. Ha ha. Anyway just be patient with me with this story.

Pairings: You have to read first to find out because I'm inclined to change halfway most of the time and the characters highjacks the flow of the story sometimes. This also features all kinds of pairing there are like BL, het and yuri. So to those who don't like this kind of things, it is your privilege to not read and it will be appreciated if you will not flame me and my work.

Summary: I'm not good at this. In fact I'm terrible but here's a prologue and it pretty much hints what's going to happen.

Others: That's all... for now at least. Enjoy reading.

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Please teach me a jutsu please...!" A certain loudmouth requested from a jounin who's got his nose buried in a familiar orange book. They just finished their team training sessions so she thought she would ask her sensei to teach her something else, like what he's teaching her other teammate.

"Maa, maa Naruto maybe some other time, I'm preoccupied at the moment." After saying that he walked away and kept on giggling and blushing like a maiden.

The loudmouth now named Naruto got annoyed and angry, because she can see that the only thing he's busy with is giggling and reading that book. So she followed the lazy jounin and pestered him for some training.

"But Kakashi-sensei the only thing you're busy is with that stupid book! And besides when Sasuke requested for training you immediately gave him one, then why can't I have one too?!"

The jounin stops reading for a while and look at his student for a second before going back to reading and continued to walk away from the training area. Naruto thought he won't answer and made to follow him again, when the jounin suddenly replied.

"You see Naruto he needs it and well..." He then trailed off looking for the right words to say but seeming to find none he just sighed and shook his head.

"And what?! What makes you think that I don't need it too? He's already strong and.. and..." she stopped shouting and looked at her feet.

The jounin heard her hesitation so he stopped again and looked back at Naruto, he noticed that she won't look up and keeps on looking down. The jounin wanted to know what she's got to say next coax her.

"And what Naruto?"

Naruto sighed then looks up to her teacher straight in the eyes. "I need it more than him, he's strong and I'm weak..." she looked down again having no strength to face the pity that she would surely see from his only visible eye.

Kakashi tucked his book away and hesitating to walk away but opted to face sideways and looks particularly nowhere.

"But you see he needs me... He got no one else to teach him the sharingan, but we'll see if I can make time for you next training, is that okay?"  
After some time Naruto relented and just nodded. Kakashi seeing that Naruto seems to be emsatisfied/em said his goodbyes and reminded her to come tomorrow at 8 in the training grounds three in case she forgot and went on his way.

She just looked at his back and whispered the words that she would never say in front of him, or them, or anybody in fear that they would see her weakness and show her pity. She had enough of that from the past years she doesn't need it anymore. But her worse fear yet is even if they heard what her heart and mind are shouting they would just ignore her and never even bother, leaving her alone. Her, her overly bright smiles, false hopes and broken dreams are her only companions.

Naruto just laughed at herself. A laugh that would make you grimace because of the bitterness of it. She unclenched her fist and mull words inside her head. He always said that, how many times did she hear it? Tens, maybe even hundreds? She tried and she did give her all, but what did she get? She even changed herself for them but they wouldn't even notice. She laughed again and a tear escaped at the corner of her eye.

She thought... _**'Well it never hurt to try one last time, but I'm tired, why even care? I just wish...'**_

Words were whispered into the blowing wind, forever to be lost never reaching the one it's dedicated for.

* * *

After more than a year of being AWOL I'm back! And with new name at that.

By the way this is a revised version. Someone reviewed that I suck in writing. Well I'm sorry I'm not that good in english but I try, as you can see. So here you go. (As much as I can revise with my measly knowledge in grammar and of the English language.)

MadPumpkin


	2. Chapter 1: Same Old, Same Old

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Warning: M. For goodness sake be careful reading this or you might die from its maturity. (And I'm dying from sarcasm.) And yeah... I'm not good with english but I try.

Pairings: None yet, but if you squint and look at the right angle maybe you'll see. Mwahahaha.

Others: That's all... for now at least. Enjoy reading.

* * *

 **Same Old, Same Old**

"Goodmorning Sakato-kun! Goodmorning Sasuke-teme!" shouted Naruto as she comes to training grounds three.

It was always like this, greeting them, a little insult here and there and a little profession of love.

"Ne Sakato-kun wanna go out with me?" Naruto asked the pink haired teenager who keeps on looking at the stoic, scowling, and silent raven haired guy beside him. He noticed that Naruto is asking him something, so he gave up melting Sasuke with his stares . He looked at Naruto and sighed.

With a vein popping in his temple he closed his eyes and grinds teeth he asked, "What do you want Naruto?"

"Eh? Ah... well I asked you..." Naruto suddenly got shy seeing that her invitation a while ago was not heard.

"What Naruto? Say it now while I still have patience for you." The girl he was talking to gulped.

"I asked you, if you would go out with me? Please!" Naruto shouted, again.

Sakato sighed, "Naruto how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to date you?" Sakato said.

He stood then climbs to a tree branch to daydream there while waiting for their sensei, since Sasuke won't budge in his position.

"Ahhh, is that so, next time maybe?" Naruto said to a non-visible Sakato, even though he won't reply anymore. This is just one of those failed attempts at getting to date Sakato. She tried this since they were in the academy, but he won't go out with her so better luck next time. Or never.

Days like this had gone by greeting them loudly, insulting Sasuke a little bit, asking for dates that will never happen. This is their routine. This is the symbol of normalcy for them. It is almost like tradition though it is kind of twisted.

They would wait for almost three hours for their _oh_ so lazy sensei. Who just giggle and giggle and giggle at that book of his. Sometimes Naruto would pester Sasuke to fight her, or Sakato to date her, or Kakashi-sensei to teach her some awesome jutsu. But most of the time they would laze around, all of them. No wonder that the attitude of their sensei would rub off on them.

For today it seems that they would just sleep, so there they are wasting their time sleeping instead of practicing their jutsus and training.

* * *

Kakashi is, hands down a lazy guy, but he is a passionate person when it comes to things he like, people he treasures and loves. Now as a part of his daily routine he went to the memorial site, where he pays respect to his dead teammates and family. Then he would spend his time talking to them, telling them his problems and the gossips around the town. He doesn't have much close friends who he could talk his problems to, he had lots of comrades and some friends like Gai but he don't dare trust them in fear that they would also leave him at the end. So it becomes a habit to dedicate most of his time talking to the dead then when he runs out of things to say he deemed it time to go train his cute students.

As training grounds three comes into view he noticed the lack of noise which is typical of Team 7, he guess it is either the resident loudmouth is knocked out, or they are most likely asleep.

When he's inside the grounds itself he heard snoring sounds from his right. There lay Naruto in front of Sasuke with her mouth open a little and in a fetal position, looking quite cute. He smiled at that, he never thought that an offspring of Minato-sensei and Kushina-neechan would be this cute. Too bad he prefers men this time. Now, before your imaginations fly to who-knows-where he is bisexual.

Yes, that's right Kakashi is bisexual. The Icha Icha paradise that he read is a special edition of Icha Icha Yaoi. Now only a handful knew of this and one is dead.

Anyway as he surveyed his cute little team, he saw Sasuke nodding off at the foot of the tree just directly behind Naruto, he didn't see Sakato around he guessed that he's up in the tree grumbling on his own. He mused at that.

Oh, he knew alright. He noticed it since the first day of their meeting at the rooftop. He's not the only one batting for the other team, Sakato too. He keeps on glancing at Sasuke and one time he was caught by Kakashi blushing at the edge when Sasuke talked to him. So yes, his team is very odd.

Deciding enough rest is enough he woke them. He leaks a small amount of killer intent to alert them of his presence and wake them.

"Maa, wake up my cute team, I'm very hurt that you would sleep instead of training on your own. Training is very important you know... it is..." and there he went on lecturing his team on being independent and knowing when to do things on their own.

His team just look at him with 'are you kidding me' look. He, Hatake Kakashi, the most lazy and easy go lucky guy in the village lecturing them on the importance of time. Naruto just crossed her arms and looked at the side waiting for their dramatic sensei to finish his monologue. Sakato hearing his sensei opted to stretch, and lastly Sasuke just plainly look at him with a raised brow.

When Kakashi noticed that none of them are listening he stopped his rant and look at them fondly. There was a time where Sakato and Naruto would shout at him, accusing him of being late and Sasuke twitching every second. Ah, how he missed those days wherein they are lively little insects not these serious, won't take non-sense attitude. Well, he guessed they sure grew up fast. He just sighed again. It seems sighing is all he does this day.

"Okay, for today we'll just do two D-ranks mission today since it is pretty late and after that we'll train," he paused to look for reaction, especially for Naruto's reaction. Her reaction is obnoxious, and different. It always has a flare. It is the fact that she always have a reaction for everything, for sure she would be happy for only two tedious D-rank missions instead of six.

When he saw no change from position or face of his only kunoichi, he suddenly remembered that out of the three, Naruto changed the most as she grew up, or it is most proper to say that she matured the most. Of course there's still the loud voice, and annoying asking for dates and the occasional teasing and fighting, but there's no more unreasonable complains, request for personal training, devastating pranks, her wardrobe that consist of orange pants, dark orange shirt, and jacket change to long sleeves polo shirt to beige cargo pants and combat boots, and she now wears her hitai-ate round her neck. All in all she had a drastic change.

Of course the three of them matured but Naruto has the most enigmatic change. All he can do is sigh, and all this sighing will make him old in no time. For that, he had people to blame and that is his Team 7. Well, he wouldn't have them any other way. But the next thing he would say will surely garner reaction from his most unpredictable student.

"And... we'll train in rotation, which means you'll have personal training time with me." He finished with a beaming eye smile.

Naruto just widened her eyes, not expecting her sensei to say that, but too bad she can't go she had an apprenticeship at the weapons shop. She'll just tell her sensei at the end of her spar with Sasuke or Sakato, whoever goes first to be her partner. So she just stood up and stretched a bit. Then she smiled at her team.

"Come on! What are you waiting for! Let's not make our clients wait." Then she runs ahead of the team. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakato was surprised that she didn't say anything, but they guessed that her enthusiasm is enough.

* * *

Here's chapter 1 folks! Hope you like it.

As you have noticed, there are lot of deviations from the canon but it is necessary for the storyline that I planned. So yeah, Sakura is Sakato a guy and gay to top it, Kakashi is bisexual big deal... well, maybe not but still! Let's just deal with it, ne?

What do you say? Any comments, suggestions? Please review.

Until next chapter.

MadPumpkin


	3. Chapter 2: See Me

Disclaimer: I'm so tired, Naruto is not mine. I just wish it was.

Warning: M. Because there is a Rate-Police who is such a rate nazi. REVISED! Because there is a roaming grammar nazi too. ;)

Pairings: You have to read first to find out because I'm inclined to change halfway most of the time and the characters highjacks the flow most of the time. This also features all kinds of pairing there are like BL, het and yuri. So to those who don't like this kind of things, it is your privilege to not read and it will be much appreciated if you will not flame me and my work.

Others: That's all... for now at least. Enjoy reading.

* * *

 **See Me**

When they reached their first client's house they inquired for more details about their task, but when the client saw Naruto she glared at her and says that she won't let the team do their job if she is there. Naruto's earlier good mood suddenly disappeared and she went to the back formation of the team. Seeing this, Kakashi took Naruto aside.

"Ah, Naruto... would you..." she cut him off.

"I understand, I'll just go to Hokage-jiji to ask for mission while you do the mission the client asked, then I'll wait at the training grounds for you."

"But—"

"I'll ask for two missions in ex-change for the missions you'll do." Kakashi got annoyed for Naruto keeps on interrupting him.

"Can you please let me finish what I'm going to say?" He looked at Naruto for confirmation, his student sheepishly nodded at him.

"So I was going to say that we'll all go to Hokage-sama to ask for another mission, what do you say?"

Naruto blushed because she got embarrassed for thinking that they will ask her to stay out of the way.

She meekly said, "Okay."

Kakashi turned to his remaining team that is speaking to their client and called them back. The two guys finished their conversation with the old lady then walk back to Kakashi and Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sakato we'll go to the Hokage to ask for another mission seeing as the client had a problem with our teammate." Kakashi then gestured to Naruto who was kicking some dust on the fence near the client's house.

Sasuke scowled then said with a bit of annoyance, "Then why don't we just take this mission just the three of us since we are already here? It is a waste of time going back to the Hokage and ask for another?"

"I agree with Sasuke-kun, it is a total waste of time, and Naruto can sit this one out for once. In this way we'll finish the job faster." Sakato added.

Their sensei thought for a while, looking at his two male student and the student beside him who's stocked still. He weighed the pros and cons of Sasuke's idea. ' _ **He actually got a point there, and maybe Naruto can just continue with her suggested plan.'**_ Having decided he looked at his short blonde student.

"Naruto maybe you can just go ahead with your plan." Kakashi eye smiled at his student, placating the incoming anger tirade but to his surprise Naruto just looked at him, a defeated expression etched on her face.

Not knowing what to do with that expression he hurriedly said, "I'll even train you personally until seven this evening since I have nothing to do."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Good luck with the mission. Ja."

Before everyone else can react to her words she was already walking away from them.

Everyone was thinking that it is kind of weird. First of all she never backs down when Sasuke and Sakato are singling her out, second she's calm and last she didn't even jump with joy when Kakashi-sensei offered her a personal training, which she was always whining about.

Sasuke and Sakato are getting uncomfortable with the way Naruto is acting, they don't like it one bit because it somehow change how they see her. They didn't give it much thought back then when she first started showing signs seeing as Sakato is only with getting the attention of Sasuke, while Sasuke is all about getting powerful. But being who they are, they disregarded this event and went to start their task and set aside what happened.

Kakashi is in a different track, he was thinking when was the last time Naruto asked him to train her, or even pester him for whatever she wants. He now feels regretful that he was paying so little attention to her, but he made a promise to Obito so it was inevitable. He just shook his head and followed his two students.

* * *

Walking towards the Hokage tower she thought what just happened a moment ago. She just laughed dejectedly, shaking her head and just look down at her shoes not minding the stares, glares and sneers she got from the villagers - she was too used to it anyway even when she wasn't occupied. _**'What did I expe**_ **c** _ **t? Especially from Kakashi-sensei. Sometimes I think he didn't even notice that I'm even alive. It is true what they say that I'm really dumb to be so martyr thinking that they would care.'**_

When Naruto reached the Hokage tower she was directed to the office of the Hokage directly. She was more than familiar with the personnel inside the building for she was always brought here when she was caught from her prankster days. Even though her pranking dramatically lessened as she 'matured', she still visits here because the Hokage was like the grandfather she never had. Her endearment –'jiji' was proof enough of her close relation with the old man, besides she was the only one that can get away with calling the decorated ninja that way.

* * *

The Hokage was watching Naruto since the training grounds, he made it habit to watch her whenever he wasn't busy. He noticed that these changes came out of nowhere. As far as he knows and that's telling a lot considering his age and experience.

He knows there's not enough reason to push her to be like this. One day she just up and about changed her wardrobe, acted mature, of course she's still loud and exuberant but there's a noticeable lack of complains from getting measly and tiresome D-rank missions, no more request of higher mission since the wave incident. He guessed that's what triggered it. He disregarded that thought immediately because when they returned they are all happy especially Naruto.

Maybe it is part of growing up. He didn't know if he should be happy that she matured or sad that the chaotic days were over, those days were a good break from these endless papers and boring council meetings with stuck up elders. What wouldn't he give for some nonsense yapping of Naruto.

The Hokage was interrupted from his musings by the opening of the door. ' _ **Ah, the subject of my thoughts had finally come, I must have spaced out if he didn't notice Naruto coming**_.' He snapped out his musings then proceeded to fix his desk while absently thinking, _**'If Naruto was singled out then she should enjoy her solo missions. Let's see, how about chasing the infamous neko Tora? She would surely enjoy that.'**_

Out of all the teams and ninjas that were assigned to catch the neko, Naruto is the most successful and Tora seems to love her. The cat from hell would not scratch her and instead cuddle her. Yes, he would just give her the Tora mission to pass her time and have a good laugh while waiting for her teammates. He smiled to himself and gave a mental pat for thinking so brilliantly.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi and the team are still not finished with weeding the vegetable garden of their client. That is not to say that they are lazing in fact they are working fast, wanting to finish quickly so they can rest at the nice cool shade of the tree where their sensei is leaning to. They are now regretting sending Naruto away, her kage bunshins are very useful in this situation, and she's also fast in weeding gardens and doesn't mind the heat of the sun. Sasuke getting tired and annoyed by all of this nonsense went to his sensei. Seeing that one of his students is getting fed up, Kakashi prepared himself for the incoming complain.

"Kakashi-sensei why don't you call Naruto back so we can finish this more quickly."

Giving it not much thought he okayed with it. It is less troublesome than to say anything. So getting up and eye smiling to his student he popped away to get his rambunctious kunoichi.

* * *

Naruto just stared at the Hokage who seems to be in his own world, the days must be catching up to him if he's smiling to himself. Shaking her head she'll just sit and take her time since she had a lot to kill. Or maybe she'll just sleep. Yes that's what she would do.

The Hokage broke out of his musings AGAIN, he's really getting old all he seems to do is to space out. When he looked at Naruto to ask what she was doing here-you know just for appearance sake-he noticed that she was fast asleep on his couch. He shrugged, let her sleep then and besides he didn't have the heart to wake the sleeping child.

* * *

Using shunshin no jutsu to get to the tower faster and not one for doors, Kakashi arrived outside the window of the Hokage office.

"Kakashi would you please be quiet my little kunoichi is sleeping." Sandaime said without raising his head from his paper works. Kakashi expected that he will notice so he just shrugged and climbed the ledge and went inside. He looked at the sleeping girl, then looked at the Hokage, "Then I guess I can't wake her up to help her teammate in finishing their task."

The Hokage gave him the 'are-you-dumb' look then he shook his head and returned to his papers. "I'm planning to give her the Tora mission." The jounin just keep looking at him. Seeing that he won't relent the Hokage let the silence do the talking. Thus it turned to a battle of stubbornness now. But you see, Kakashi has more important things to do, like finishing the chapter he is currently on. Guess he can give this round to the Hokage.

"Fine. You win." Sandaime smirked at him and he rolled his eye at him. They were like kids at the way they are acting. He climbed the window sill pausing he said, "But please remind her that we have training at three, same place as usual." Then he jumped away.

Naruto just waited for her sensei to get away enough before she made the Hokage aware that she's awake. "Can I get the Tora mission now Jiji? So I can finish early then I can attend the training." She asked the Hokage.

The Hokage looked at her for a moment before rummaging his desk for the mission scroll. He was thinking if he could squeeze some of his time to train Naruto. Years of sabotage and neglect led poor Naruto to have bad education when it comes to some aspects of being a ninja. He was also thinking that it was his fault that it had come to this, if he had not drowned in his grief maybe Naruto might have a better status than the present.

To be honest with himself, Naruto have lots of potential and it is in her capacity to do so. She was brilliant in stealth, weapon and traps. Thanks for the years of pranks and running away from ANBU that she is now able to sense if someone is coming her way. That and being trained by a _not so spe_ _cial someone._ That is one good decision he definitely did. _**'Ah, yes that man came in to use for once, maybe he should thank him or-'**_. He was getting out of track again. He shook his head to rid his thoughts and continued to look for the scroll of Tora.

"-ji? Jiji... Jiji!?" he belatedly heard as he found the scroll.

"Sorry my dear I'm spacing out again. Now here is your scroll." He gives the scroll to the young kunoichi.

"Yeah you tend to do that a lot. Have some rest and I'll go now Jiji. Ja." As she was walking out the door, the Hokage called her attention again. "Mate Naru-chan."

"Yes, Jiji? What is it?" She tilted her head to the side, indicating that she's listening.

"What do you think of..." The old man trailed off.

"What do I think of what?" That confused her so she turned to face the old man and stared at him like she had a hard time figuring him out, resulting to her making funny faces.

The Hokage just laughed and shooed her out. "Nothing, nothing just an old man's musing. Now go before Kakashi comes pestering me again about holding you off."

 _ **'Silly old man, making me curious then leaving me hanging.'**_ She thought as she was walking the corridor of the Hokage tower. ' _ **Hmmm, nevermind. Now I got to find Tora, oh man... She's good to me, but she's so hard to find.'**_ She contemplated where to look as she was reading the scroll. It was always a challenge and fun for her whenever she was tasked to find Tora, the old cat. It gave her the lone time she needed.

* * *

While she was looking for Tora, the remaining members of Team Kakashi was having an argument. When Kakashi came back without Naruto, Sasuke nearly exploded for hearing that the Hokage gave her a lesser boring and tiresome mission while they break their back trying to finish their mundane task not fitted for a ninja-he thinks.

"Why do the Hokage needs to give her _that_ mission? _**'Though a hard one for me.'**_ When he already knew that it was as easy for her as sitting on a bench and feeding the birds?" the raven seethed. He threw the weeds he was pulling out then proceeded to stomp out of the field.

Kakashi then pops in front of him and pulled him back to his designated area. "Ah, ah Sasuke that's bad. We ninjas, need to finish our mission no matter what it is or how boring it is. So get back in there and finish that." He's on his way to push him to get working but Sasuke slaps his hand away grumbling that he didn't need to be dictated on what to do.

Shaking his head on his hard-headedness, he now turned to address the two as to what to do next seeing as they can't get the help of their only kunoichi. "Now that Naruto has other mission to finish I suggests you to hurry up the weeding so the job will be done or you can-, and no Sasuke we can't burn the area." He sternly said to the raven, and glared before he continued, " So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you can use the kage bunshin to fasten up the work. Here is the hand seals. Let's see if you can do that."

After showing the seals he lets them get the hang of it for a few minutes then told them to try it out. But Sasuke having his sharingan copy the seals didn't even wait and do it immediately that leads to him keeling over and almost fainting if not for Kakashi supporting him.

Having confirmed his assumption that they are not really fit for using the kage bunshin he placed Sasuke to sit next to the tree. "I see... you are not yet capable for the kage bunshin, so don't do it again or the hospital is your next destination." He ruffles his head as he stands. Just as he was about to turn around he nearly bumped to a worried Sakato asking for Sasuke's condition.

"What happened to him Sensei?" Sakato asked kneeling next to a resting Sasuke.

"He's having minor chakra exhaustion."

"Why is that?"

"It is a result of using the kage bunshin. That is why it is classified as a kinjutsu, because you have to have a large reserve of chakra to be able to do it without dying." Kakashi explained.

Frowning, Sakato wonders why Naruto is able to do it and Sasuke can't. "Then why is Naruto able to do it?" He asked as he faces his sensei, after he made sure that Sasuke is alright.

"Well, that is because she has a huge a chakra reserve that may even rival a kage's reserve." He patiently answered.

Sasuke hearing that it is because of her huge reserve wonders if it because she had the kyuubi inside her. "Is it because of the kyuubi that she has huge reserve?" He suddenly asked with Sakato following with his own querie. "Yeah sensei, is it because of it?"

Kakashi expected that they would suspect that it is because of the kyuubi but he didn't expect that they would outright ask it. "Not really. You see Naruto inherited it from her mother whose clan is known for their longevity and huge chakra reserves."

Sakato seeing the opportunity to know more decided to ask again. "Then is that also the reason why she-"

Kakashi interrupted him. It seems that they are getting more curious, he needs to intervene before it gets even more complicated. He already let out too much as it is. "You need to ask the Hokage for that, I'm afraid." He said with a tone and eye smile indicating that the conversation is over.

Deducing that it is another secret concerning the dobe, Sasuke just assured his self that he will find what it is someday. There is nothing hidden from an Uchiha after all.

"Seeing that Sasuke can't work anymore because of chakra exhaustion and Sakato is already tired, I'll finish this." Kakashi then faced the field then made one kage bunshin, who went to the other side. He and his kage bunshin started to perform hand seals and produced a fair enough wind jutsu that uprooted the small weeds and cleaned the field in no time. He may not that be well versed in wind jutsu as it was his elements opposite but he can do a decent one to be useful.

After finishing his jutsu he went over to the client to claim their completion scroll. "Thank you Madam." He amicably replied to the client.

"Oh really I'm the one who should thank you, by the way is your student okay?" She said, looking over his shoulder to emphasize the condition of Sasuke.

He also looked over his shoulder to where his students at. "It just chakra exhaustion nothing to worry over, he'll be fine after a few hours of rest." He said to the client as he turned back to her, assuring her that they are okay.

"Hmph, if that kid is not on your team I bet that you would have finished faster and no one will be this tired. Useless little demon, only knows how to pester others." She confidently said to him.

"Now Madam, I may have relented to your request to not have her work on your field because you don't like her, but I will not tolerate badmouthing of my student. So I would ask you to please refrain from calling her such names again or the Hokage will hear it." Kakashi cooly said but inside he wants to trip her or let his dogs pee on her plants.

The woman seethed for having the table turned on her. "Ha! As if! I may be a civilian but I'm not deaf, I heard what you and your students told her earlier. Way to be hypocritical ninja-san, I may hate the girl but I'm not the one who turned her away and I don't blatantly show her in her face my favouritism." She just gave him his scroll and slams the door to his face.

Kakashi gaped at the door. _**'I just got owned.'**_ The woman is hateful but she's right. Nonetheless he can't turn his back to his best friend's last legacy and he knows his sensei would understand this. After all Naruto has the favour and support of the greatest man in the village while Sasuke didn't have anyone left for him.

Aside from that every time he sees Naruto all he sees are the good but painful memories he had with his almost father and mother, and the guilt for turning her away when the Sandaime asked if he could take her.

He reasoned that he's still too young to take care of a baby and he had lots of duties mainly to the village. He knows that it is a lame reason but at that time he just can't take another responsibility while still grieving.

He knows that it will come back and bite him in the ass but he told himself one step at a time. One promise at a time and taking care of Sasuke is much easier and he's much more needed by him. Naruto survives nearly thirteen years of her life without him, a couple of years more won't hurt. He'll get back to her no matter how late he is. After all he is always late and as they say late is better than never.

* * *

Revision of chapter 2 done!

My shoulder is already aching so I will upload chapter 3 tomorrow... maybe. HAHAHAHA

Kakashi might be not in character and seems to easily change his mood and thinking but understand that in here, in this story he was pressured by so many responsibilities and guilt that when an opportunity rises for him to do something good for those he made his promises to, he grabs it. He's hassled by what is right and what he thinks he need to do.

Some might be confusing but it will be cleared in the coming chapters, and the chapters might get longer, as in epic length... naw just kidding.

What do you say? Any comments, suggestions? Please review.

MadPumpkin


	4. Chapter 3: One of the Few

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. In my dreams only.

Warning: Lengthy flashbacks. Flashback in a flashback. Terrible fight scene, cause I can't make a decent fighting scene to save my life but I try. Original character of mine's debut. Slow build romance, so don't hope for any romance yet maybe in two to three chapters to come... maybe.

Pairings: You have to read first to find out because I'm inclined to change halfway most of the time and the characters highjacks the flow most of the time. This also features all kinds of pairing there are like BL, het and yuri. So to those who don't like this kind of things, it is your privilege to not read and it will be appreciated if you will not flame me and my work.

Note: This is a revision. I'm revising after years of being gone. Yeah I'm that kind of jerk. Anyway I'm revising to correct my numerous wrong grammar and other technical stuff of writing. And to also address the plot holes of my story.

On to chapter 3!

* * *

 **One of the Few**

There they were sparring at the training grounds. Sasuke against Kakashi, and Naruto against Sakato, and of course Kakashi is winning but Sasuke is faring well for a genin, while Naruto and Sakato are at a tie in a taijutsu spar. Sakato had his firm and precise strikes against Naruto's predictably unpredictable fast ones.

Seeing as the first pair was finished and observing at the side lines waiting for them to finish, Kakashi decided to declare the spar as a draw. He then pitted Sasuke to Naruto in an all out battle.

Now Kakashi knows that Sasuke is at an advantage here, not only did he have a variety of jutsu, he also had a good grasp on his chakra control which Naruto obviously lacks. Nevertheless, he is looking for Naruto's creative use of her kage bunshin to maneuver the fight to her favor.

 _Fight Scene_

As expected Naruto took offense first by barraging Sasuke with her clones and henged herself to a kunai wherein a clone caught the henged Naruto and threw it at Sasuke along with the other kunais thrown by the other clones surrounding them. Sasuke, as usual burned the clones using a katon jutsu, even though he is breathing fire he still noticed the incoming rain of kunais and proceeded to dodge to the side, unfortunately for him that is where the area of trajectory of the henged kunai. Naruto then quickly transformed and strikes Sasuke but only successfully nicking his neck. Sasuke then retaliated by a downward double frontal kunai slash which tear through Naruto's clothes and slashed the sides of her abdomen.

Naruto saw the oncoming strike but had a hard time dodging due to momentum enabling Sasuke to effectively execute his strikes and throwing her at the other side. Sasuke jumped further away to get more distance. In her fall the bunshins also deactivated shrouding the clearing in popping sounds and jutsu smoke effectively hiding Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke seeing the advantage of smoke activated his sharingan to locate Naruto and proceeded to strike her to claim his win. Naruto was caught off-guard by that strike and her bleeding side-which were rapidly healing-didn't even notice Sasuke with a kunai at her throat. Kakashi is impressed by Naruto, even if she only used Kage Bunshin and Henge she was still able to fight back against her opponent's c-rank jutsu, but Sasuke still wins.

 _Fight Scene End_

Kakashi intervened and declared Sasuke as the winner. He then helped Naruto to stand and checked her wounds but when he saw it, there's nothing more to indicate an injury but only a slashed cloth.

But as he was going to congratulate her for a spar well done. Sakato gasped and made a big fuss for Sasuke's neck. _**'It is a wonder why no one is saying a thing about his fussiness over Sasuke. It is so obvious that he is infatuated with the raven'.**_ Kakashi mused to himself, shrugging off the silliness of the situation. He would never understand the how's and why's of being a teenager.

He turned to Sasuke and lifts his chin to check on the so called injury. "Sakato why don't you practice your ijutsu on this nick, I'm sure you can cure this little bit. Right, Sasuke?" he says to Sasuke, as he turns his face to stare in his eyes.

The raven suddenly felt embarrassed from that stare and what's more he felt an oncoming blush _. **'**_ ** _Stupid hormones acting up in the weirdest of times._ '** Beratingly himself angrily. So, before his sensei sees the blush he stood up and turns his back.

The sensei became bewildered with how his student is acting, he blames them on puberty. You never know what might happen next with what they're thinking inside their minds. He sure is lucky he never truly experienced the mental repercussions of puberty with the war going on that time. He heard it was traumatic and hell for teenagers.

He shuddered, and shakes himself. _**'Stop thinking about it, better shoo the bad vibes away. Focus on your students.'**_

Kakashi faced all of his students and smiled at them. "You're all getting good. Especially you Naruto, you can now plan a good opening, an improvement from your outright brawl fighting and you're more creative with your shadow clones." He praised his smallest student. Naruto smiled and sheepishly ducks her head.

Sasuke frowned at that, usually she would shout something like _'Yatta! See that teme?! I'm the best!'_ , and she's so smug that she's vibrating with excitement and you will be afraid to be near her because she might just explode. But now she's acting all shy and demure, so not her. Sasuke became annoyed because of that. _**'What is she doing being all shy? Is she trying another tactic to seduce Sakato?'**_

Kakashi's getting used to this new Naruto but he always feels an ache somewhere in his chest every time he sees these changes. It is like it his fault that she changes so much. It is like he's hunted by these changes, blaming him for letting them happen. He knows he's a little off in the head with what all that happened to him but it seems these changes are alive and mocks him every time they will show.

So much for trying to stay sane when he have students like them. He mentally shook his head and continued with what he's doing. After all he's quite excited. He will have a one on one time with his cute little genins. One of them at least, Sasuke and Sakato are past his shoulder while Naruto is still below his rib cage. He still has hope for her height just like his faith in her abilities.

He decided he'll go first with Naruto, it his chance to give her, her much needed attention. _**'I bet she'll be excited and happy with this.'**_ "So, as I said yesterday I will be training one on one with all of you." He waited for their affirmation before he continues, "And the first one will be Naruto!"

After he said that he turned to her expecting her to start jumping in her place, but what he gets are apologetic eyes and words of excuses. "Sorry Kaka-sensei... I have a work to do. My rent is coming and the payments I get from the mission are not enough and I don't have anywhere to go if I get evicted..." She said with a defeated expression.

Sasuke scoffed. "Oi dobe, it is amazing someone accepted you to work for them."

She snapped back at him. "Not everyone's a teme like you! He doesn't like me but he says I'm at least tolerable and it's only temporary until I have enough to pay for my rent." She crossed her arms and grumbles to herself. Somewhere in the line of not everyone is a rich teme like him. Or something like that.

"So yeah... I'm sorry sensei. I'm happy that I get to have this chance, but I will pass." She said while thinking, _**'Maybe it is not really meant to be.'**_ She dismissed that thought and looks at her watch. _**'When did she start to wear a wrist watch?!'**_ Is the collective thought of her teammates, Sakato even had his eyes bulging out.

"See it is already time for my work. Bye. See you around." She waved a goodbye and jumps through the rooftops to quickly get there.

"When did she start wearing a watch?" Is the bewildered question of Sasuke. In his mind it is not in Naruto to be organized she's more of a 'whatever will be, will be' type of person.

"More like, she owned one?!" Is the scandalized response of Sakato.

"Why Sakato? Everyone is entitled to have a watch." Kakashi defended Naruto. Sakato rounded on him. "Start wearing one then! If Naruto did it, why don't you?!"

"Maa, why ever?" He replied nonchalantly with a matching 'meh' expression.

"So we don't have to wait for three hours! Why? YOU ask WHY? Is that even a question? Why? I don't deserve this! What did I do?... What!.." Sakato keeps on shouting, exploding from frustration.

The remaining student and teacher watched as their teammate rant on thin air. Kakashi turned to Sasuke after while, "What do you say to training, we still have an hour or more before night comes, might as well use this time, ne?" He offered to his student.

Sasuke just shrugs still not looking at him and replied, "Sure, why not?" He starts walking away from Sakato who's still shouting at nothing.

* * *

Naruto arrived at her destination, making an excuse in her mind because she can already hear her shishou throwing things around the shop, shouting about useless assistant that disappears whenever they want and always late and that no work are done when there so much to do.

She opens the door and inhaled a large breath preparing to dodge. "Ahahaha, Shishou! How's your day? Hope you didn't pop any vein while I was away, it will be a work to clean that up." She said while dodging a kunai and tanto thrown her way.

"Work?! You talking to me about work? What about your work? Where were you?! There are so many things to do and you went on gallivanting playing ninja?!" Her shishou said while throwing newly made and sharpened weapons at her.

"Well, if you would just increase my salary I wouldn't have to go away looking for other jobs to do and gain money from." She reasoned to her incensed shishou.

"Why do I have to increase your salary? You do nothing but add more work around here!" He said as he charge at her with a katana in his hands.

"Then why keep on hiring me, if I'm so useless?!" She parried the blow with whatever weapon that is within reach, luckily it is a wakizashi.

He picked up another katana from the shelf and slashed at his employee. "I also asked that to myself every time I see your ugly mug." Another slash. "Maybe I want to keep you as scratching post, you're useful that way." Another slash and an evil chuckle.

"What are you? A cat? Maybe you are! That's why you are always so grumpy Ha!" She triumphantly push away the twin katana hacking at her. She chucked kunais and shuriken to cover her way as she jumps over him.

"Weak comeback, a lame cover and you dare call yourself a kunoichi?! Better get out from the ranks while it is still early if that's all you are!" He let go of the twin katana and made grab of a zanbantou and made a huge slash throwing Naruto against the wall. "Tch." He sneered then stuck the zanbantou deep in the floor.

"Collect all the scattered weapons, sharpen them and fix those with dents and breaks, clean the counter, fix the holes in the wall, and make a batch of specialized shuriken using chakra metal. They are to be picked up this midnight." He said as he went inside the door behind the cashier. "And place them in shelf would you?" He added as an afterthought before closing the door.

"Argh! Sadistic boss! He's the one who made the mess then making me clean them. And he calls me useless. If I didn't know better, he'll kill just to keep me here otherwise he would die because of his attitude and careless living." She stood up holding her side.

That slash, even if it didn't connect, made a shockwave strong enough to take her away even though she stuck her feet using chakra. It also scattered the weapons further away and now they are in disarray.

She groans and made a single hand seal and produced twenty clones to help her in the tasks.

You might be wondering and asking, 'What just happened?', 'Who is that?', 'Where is this?', 'What is she doing?' Well here it is. That old grumpy man is the one she is working for. She worked in a weapons shop for ninja use, if that isn't obvious.

He is Kotarou, a retired ninja as old as the Hokage. He's one of the very few people who really knew her and somewhat cared for her. Him, old man Hokage, Teuchi, and Iruka-sensei, yes only four. Well, it doesn't matter, what matters is someone knew her and they give enough care.

What's funny is that she met him under unfavourable circumstances.

 **Flashback**

She was just thrown away by the orphanage and a mob was forming, chasing her, throwing things at her. She was cornered near a restaurant's garbage dumping area just across a noodle stand. They formed a circle around her, grabbing her, scratching her, tearing her clothes, slashing at her with broken bottles and other various forms of injury infliction.

The owner of the noodle stand named Teuchi was sad, he knew the kid of course. _It was her,_ after all. She was always scourging for food at his trash cans, looking for something that was somewhat edible.

He was just starting and can't afford to freely give food to anyone, but he tried his best to help her. He gave her food when he had some left over. She was a sweet child always smiling, laughing, and strangely quiet. So, no, he doesn't hate her.

Tonight it seems that the orphanage finally had their courage to throw her out. The Sandaime Hokage always made sure to visit her and make sure that she's alright, but it seems this week he's busy so the staff took advantage of that. She's only five and already experiencing this.

He can't help her because they will turn on him and harass him. Again, he doesn't have enough strength to withstand that kind of oppression. He's just one ordinary man with no power. He sighed and prayed that they will leave her alone, and then he'll take her and give her some food because that's all he can do.

One of his customers is looking at the scene, seemingly bored and picking at his teeth. He angled his head and watch for some more. Teuchi noticed this and it seems that this customer is one of _them_.

Then suddenly, that customer stood up and made to go to the mob. _**'Great, another fanatic. Poor Naruto.'**_ Teuchi despairingly thought.

The customer bulldozed his way through the mob. He's quite a big man even for his old age mind you, a hunkering mass of flesh so people easily made way for him, thinking that he's here to finally finish off the demon. They let him grab her and drag her away like a rag doll.

Teuchi fearing for the worst run to the tower to notify the hokage of what's happening, he fears that this time they will end her.

* * *

The big man brought the girl to run a down shack. Even though it is big, it looks like it will fall over next time a strong wind blows. Sensing that they are about to enter a closed space where the possibility of nowhere to run is high, she starts to trash like a wild animal wanting to get free. She did all she can do, she bit his hand, kick him, pound her fist and made herself heavy by going all limp. She conveniently forgot that the man can easily out power her, but what does a five year old knows about those, she just knows that she have to get away from this man.

Running out of patience the man pinched a nerve in her nape that knocked her out. He then went inside. He placed her above the table and rummaged through drawers looking for something. As he found what he is looking for, he went to her again and removed her clothes. Tearing those that he can't remove, he then reached for something and just as he was about to put it in her, the door slammed open, showing a panting and panicking hokage.

"What are you doing?!" The Sandaime Hokage thundered, unconsciously leaking a large killing intent. He marched forward and made hand seals summoning Enma who transformed into a bo staff, which the hokage gripped tight and poised to strike.

The man just looked at him and stood up, meeting the old hokage half way. At three feet apart, the man spoke, "Sandaime-sama put down your bo and gather your killing intent, will you? Not everyone is immune to your ki." Then to show this he shuddered and shook himself as if to stay awake.

The hokage hearing the voice and sensing its familiarity relaxed his stance and un-summoned Enma.

"Who are you?" He inquired still wary of the man. "Ah, how easily you forget your comrades Sarutobi. I ought to whack you in the head if I can." The man replied waving his hand motioning to strike something.

 _ **'Did he hear right? IS that who he thinks it is? IS that HIM?'**_ He thought 'cause he can't believe that after all these years, _**'He's still alive and kicking!',**_ he thought he went hermit and roaming the nations.

 _ **'But he's here! The old bastard!'**_

"K-Kotarou? Is that you? You old cunning bastard?! Is that you?" The hokage reached his hands to grab the arm of the man, now named Kotarou.

Kotarou slapped it and made a stink eye at him, "Who are you calling old, you twat? You're older than me!"

He turned his back and went to Naruto to tend to her wounds-even if they are closing fast.

The Hokage saw what he is doing and he remembered what he came here for. "Oi, what are you doing to her? I know you hate her but no need to kill her." He then lifted Naruto and took a step back from Kotarou.

"I don't know why you are called the Professor, if you are this dumb. Does it look like I'm killing her?" Then he spread his arms to let the Hokage see what he calls 'killing'. Sandaime turned to look at what he is showing, inspecting everything. Satisfied that he is just bandaging Naruto he put her down and motioned for Kotarou to continue his ministrations. "Even so, how do you explain how she got into this state?" Kotarou sighed and continued his interrupted actions.

Old man Hokage sat down on the other side of the table where there is a bench and waited for his explanation. "Your good citizens thought it was good to throw her out and beat her." He simply said as an explanation.

"What?!" The Hokage stood and slammed his hands on the table disturbing Kotarou's work, making him glare at him in annoyance. The Hokage flinched at that and dejectedly sat down.

With resignation emanating from him he said, "I wish I could do something about it. I wish they would stop and think for a second what they are accusing this little kid about." He stared at the prone girl and brushed her hair away from her face.

Kotarou said nothing about it, because there is nothing he can say. All of them are guilty of hatred, hatred towards this little girl. Until now he still feels the pain of loss and sorrow. He lost his everything from that disaster, his family and his ability to be a ninja.

The Hokage knew why Kotarou is quiet, he is thinking about the same thing. That there is nothing they can do about it, for all of them had that hatred in their heart, all of them just want someone they can blame for the emptiness in their hearts.

He can't even come clean and say or punish them for their wrong doings, because he too neglected the child for the first years of her life.

 _ **Flashback in a Flashback**_

He blamed the girl for the death of his wife and the eventual defection of his son. He wished for retribution but out of respect and promise to Minato did he only reined in his pain and see to it that she is alright and cared.

The first time he held her, he had a hard time controlling his self in not killing the child so he gave her to one his soldiers in fear of killing her himself. He gave her to them with one iron rule, do not kill the child or he will personally kill whoever did.

After that he conveniently immersed himself in restoring the village and the moral of his soldiers and people. He busied himself to forget his pain. He wallowed in his grief for too long and forgot the child that he's supposed to take care.

He only remembered it when one day he was walking around the village visiting his people and asking how they are faring that he happened upon a scene. It was in the orphanage.

Kids are playing in the front but you can clearly see that they are playing around a rotten baby basket, throwing rocks, mud and toys at it. He looked around to see if anyone is seeing this aside from him, and he did see people watching. Others are even cheering and giving the kids something to throw in. Others are just going about in their life.

He asked one of his aides what is going on. His aide happily explained to him, "You see Hokage-sama it is an everyday occurrence in this orphanage that the demon child will be played with." He proudly said, as if explaining something of importance.

The old man wondered about this and made to go check what this _demon_ is all about. As he was entering the yard, a cry emanated from the basket. He saw one staff unhurriedly went to it and lifted something from it.

It is in a shape of a toddler, but it has long hair. A very long unkempt hair, it is very dirty and caked in mud and other things thrown at it. The toddler is covered in rags and protruding from it are thin arms and legs. It looks malnourished and dead. It is not moving in the hold of the staff but it keeps on whimpering. The staff kept it at arm's length and scowling at it.

"Stupid, useless cretin can't even take a hit. Tch." She said as she shook the toddler like a rag doll. She was about to take it inside when someone held her shoulder down and as she look at the hand's owner she saw the Hokage staring her down.

"That's too much, don't you think?" He calmly said. The staff heard him and she can clearly see that one wrong move would deliver her to the Interrogation Unit.

"Hokage-sama you may think that it is a bit cruel but if you know this...", she gestured at the child in her arms, "This monster! You would realize that she deserves it." She reasoned with conviction.

The hokage kept on thinking why she is calling this child a monster, surely no child deserves to be called a monster much less to be treated like one. "Why do you keep on calling this child a monster? What did it do to merit such a name?" He demanded still not relenting on his hold instead he pushed her down instead and reached for the child with his other hand.

With incredulous indignation she took away the child far away from his hold. "Why? I never thought you would forget Sandaime-sama? This child killed your wife!..."

The hokage was having an epiphany, _**'What is she saying? My wife was killed by the...'**_

 _ **'...Kyuubi.'**_ "It is the kyuubi!" She scathingly spat. Not caring if she is being a bit tad rude.

 _ **'What had he done? How can he forget his promise? How can he do this?!'**_

Deciding that he will kill himself later for this transgression, he prioritized to snatch the child first to get it away from harm.

"Listen! And listen well! No one can harm this child and most of all no one will kill her. If you do, you would know where Orochimaru got his tendencies, and you wouldn't like that because what you saw from his hovel will look like a child's play compared to what will happen to you."

He announced to them, leaking a fair amount of KI for added measure. Seeing them fall over gave him some satisfaction. He moved his hand and one of his ANBU shunshined into view and ordering him to apprehend the staff at his side and bring her to Ibiki.

The woman wailed fearing what will happen to her. She knew that they will not kill her for being a civilian but death is much more preferable than what is to come. She blamed the demon for putting the Sandaime under her spell. It is all its cursed existence's fault.

Looking around him, he swore then and there that he will not let this happen again. He will make sure that she will not come to harm again. Enough is enough. This will be the start.

All of them lost something or someone from that event. All of them bore hatred, misplaced hatred towards the one holding the beast in place. All of them wished to kill the girl, just so they can avenge their loved ones but it is not right to do this to a clearly innocent child. It is time he move on and do the right thing.

 _ **Flashback in a Flashback end**_

He can't find anyone that will take her and not hurt her so he let her stay in the orphanage. That is after he gave a talking down to the orphanage management and what a talk it was. He also trashed his ANBU and jounins for not telling him about this. They knew her and they didn't even tell him what's happening.

Yes, he knows that the bulk of the fault is his but still they knew better than to do this. Ibiki reported to him what he found out. Ibiki is neutral to this situation he knows he can trust him. He also lost some of his comrades to the kyuubi but he knew the difference between a jailer and prisoner. Further more, he knows that he's loyal to him.

What he found out crushed the remaining hatred in his heart for the child. They tried everything to kill her. From poisons to actually stabbing her in the heart, but every time they do that, the bijuu interferes. It made the kid immune to any foreign fluid entering her body so poison is just like water to her. It seems that it can feel the danger to his vessel thus providing the child a defense mechanism in the form of bijuu cloak.

He doesn't doubt Minato's sealing ability so he knows that this manifestation is not Kyuubi trying to get out or taking over the child, it is simply one of the perks of the sealing. It slowly incorporates its chakra to the child and eventually Naruto will totally be in control of the bijuu inside her.

Having known all of these he made a decree that everyone that mentions anything about her burden or harm the child will be dealt with according and death will be met by those who deserve it. Since then no one dared to directly hurt her and those who did, you ask? Well, let's just say that it was party time for the Interrogation Unit.

He was snapped out of his memories when Kotarou cleared his throat indicating that he's finished with Naruto. He looked towards her and saw that she was even dressed even if it is in an over sized t-shirt.

For an indefinite amount of time both them didn't talk and kept to themselves.

The Hokage is thinking of a way to better take care of her, while Kotarou is thinking that the Hokage should adopt the girl and be done with these endless problems. At this rate of maltreatment no one will be left to be called as citizen of Konoha.

"I think you should adopt her, this way no one will ever hurt her." Kotarou voiced his thoughts.

The hokage groaned, he already considered that and it's impossible. With his busy schedule he will end up giving her to the care of others and the last time he did that it didn't end well.

"No that's not possible I'm so busy and I don't trust anyone with her." He argued.

 _ **'He got a point there.'**_ So he just shrugs and asked, "What are you going to do then?"

"I really don't know." And he really didn't know. He's out of option and he's getting frustrated with the villagers.

He looks around the run down shack. He knows it is Kotarou's and it is shown by the countless weapons scattered around. Kotarou is known as a weapons specialist, weapon's master even. There's no weapon around the world that he didn't know and didn't touch. In short he is obsessed with them.

He likes to use them instead of ninjutsu, saying that he feels more safe holding something in his hand than making hand seals. What's more is when he sees a weapon he liked, he studied it and makes his own piece of it. He sometimes even makes his own version. Seeing as he liked all weapons it can be safely said that he created all the weapons around.

Then a sudden thought came unbidden to him, _**'Oh, this is just right. Just right. No need wasting a good resource when it is just lying around and waiting to be shelved.'**_ He cackled to himself. _**'Heh. I can get back to all those times he mocked me.'**_

But on a more serious thought he thinks that he may be able to help Naruto this way better than he can currently do. _ **'Maybe he can, maybe. He just needs the right words to say.'**_ He starts to compose himself and embody the Hokage countenance he uses when dealing with the degenerates.

Kotarou sensing that something is about to happen braced himself, and he's not wrong with the words that he heard next.

"Kotarou I know that you quit being a ninja a long time ago, and you're just waiting for your time to rot away..." he heard the Hokage start his _oh so convincing_ speech. He snorts at that. _**'Convincing my ass, if I didn't know him maybe he can, too bad I did.'**_

Sarutobi frowned at the snort he heard from the bastard but he needs to bare it if he wants him to accept his proposition and continued as if he didn't hear the snort.

"Instead of you wasting your skills as a ninja, why not teach it to the next generation? Knowing you, you don't want your legacy to be forgotten. Seeing that there is no one around that you deem _right_ to continue your legacy, why not accept this child as an apprentice?" He said looking to his comrade straight in the eyes.

Hearing no opposition, he spoke again. "Knowing her and her parents, I know that you would not be wasting time with her. For sure there is the potential and ability flowing through her. Aside from that she had the determination to begin with."

"Are you trying to make another prodigy, Sarutobi? Aren't two child prodigies enough for you that you are already hammering another one?" He spat to the Hokage. He doesn't care if he is being rude, what he hates the most are children being rid of their innocence and subjected to violence.

"If I wanted that I would have already given her to Danzo and his cronies! I would have already made her into a weapon myself! I know what you think about me, but believe it or not, I'm not that ruthless as to subject someone like her to those situations, more so that she doesn't have anyone to be with her if she ever face anything like that." He exploded. He knew that many thinks that way but he hated to be called a power hungry person.

"And for your information, if it were me, those so called prodigies wouldn't be ninjas so early in life. It is the parents and situations that dictate why they have been like that!" The hokage slump further more in his seat after his explosion, tension leaving him after that rant.

He knew that he made so many bad decisions but call him a coward, it just hurts to hear that he didn't do anything because at that time he can't do anything.

Kotarou was stunned at that, he thought that he definitely hit a nerve at that. He doesn't know what to say so he kept silent.

"I know that I made bad decisions in life but I will start to amend it by beginning with her." Then continues weakly, "And I know I look pathetic begging you to please take care of her. No matter how indirect I need someone that will be with her."

"You may think that I should have done something but with the position and power that comes with being Hokage also comes restrictions that you wouldn't even imagine. So I beg you, just please. Please, take care of her. You don't even have to teach her anything..." He imploringly said. "You don't have to.."

"... I just thought that some form of defense would help her in case an unseen danger comes in her way and we are not there to prevent it." He added.

Kotarou was now being pestered by his conscience. He knows what the old coot was talking about, it is just that taking care of someone he was not even sure if he can tolerate or not was a headache. But he can't just leave someone like her out there now that he personally saw what a defenseless little girl like her faces.

For a moment he looked at her then look at the lamenting hokage then looks back at the prone girl at the top of the table, stably breathing but with a frown on her face. _**'Just five years old and already looking old with her face looking like that while sleeping.'**_

After a long while of silence, he finally breathes out and grudgingly said, "Fine. I'll take care of her but I will teach her as I see fit. I will not make her into a prodigy, I want her to have a childhood as much as possible." He imposingly said, not wanting the Hokage butting into his way of things. He is intruding enough, what he will do with her is up to him and only him.

Again the Sandaime hokage was dumbstruck for the second time this day, first by seeing his old frenemy and now by hearing the said frenemy agreeing to his proposal. _**'I must be dying soon, if things are going my way this easily.'**_ He idly thought.

"O-of course. That is what I'm thinking, why do you think I'm making her into a prodigy if I'm not enrolling her into the academy?" he distractedly replied. He was still stuck thinking that maybe his comrade is also dying soon if he is agreeing readily to him.

 _ **'Well, whatever as long as he is agreeing, it's fine. Everything is finally starting to be right.'**_ At least that is what he hopes things are coming to, but he will just enjoy the present while he still can.

 _ **Flashback end**_

And that is how she came to this shop and working here. At least that is what the Hokage told her when she asked him how she ends up with a grumpy old man like Kotarou-shisou.

All that she remembered when she woke up after that debacle, is an old man handing her a broom and commanding her to sweep the floor and arranging the scattered metals after that. When she finished the old man introduced himself as Kotarou the owner of the run-down-shack-looking weapon's shop. He also told her that she is now working for him and she should show up everyday or he will hunt her down and bring her himself to this place.

At first she was afraid but when she saw that he meant no harm to her, she just took it in stride and never asked why he is kind to her. She was just grateful someone is able to help her and be with her that time. Hokage-jiji then came into her life next, then there is old man Teuchi, then Iruka-sensei. If you would ask her she wants more _family_ but the four of them are enough as it is. Beggars can't be choosers, as they say.

Thus her rag-tag family because another company is what she really needs, and people like them shows that she still have hope.

* * *

Whew, I almost cried doing this chapter. I keep on racking my brain for scenes and I end up coming up with so many I can't seem to stop.

Flashbacks are necessary to explain so many things to come, because I want to keep Naruto's character as human as possible, what I mean is I want her to be realistic, not some overpowered idiot turned superstar after a chapter. Thus the flashback-ceptions. Anyway don't worry because this will be the only flashback that you will see for now. Other's will be short and exciting compared to this.

Situations and attitudes are like that just because. Hahaha... okay not funny. Anyway I hope you like even though it is like this.

What do you say? Any comments, suggestions? Please review.

Again this is a revised version, I patched some plot holes and corrected the wrong grammars I see.


	5. Chapter 4: See You

Disclaimer: I'll probably say this for thirty more times but really... I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Situations are a little bit fast paced, I know I said I wouldn't rush but I want to get on the heavy drama real quick. Bad grammar I know, but it is understandable, I promise.

Pairings: Hint, Hint. There's a hint here, but mind you, the pairings will not be that easy. It will get complicated as the story progresses.

Dedications:

To **divergentlover523** thank you so much for that wonderful review. I'm glad you like it. It was the first thing I saw when I woke up and checked my laptop for notifications I am so happy. Here's another chapter for ya'll.

Keep the updates coming til I die. Ha ha. Not funny. Haven't slept because I love you all and I don't want to keep ya'll waiting.

* * *

 **See You**

While watching Sasuke pratice the jutsu he showed him, he contemplates on what happened earlier. He knows that she had a job since she was just five years old. Every ninja knew this, because after the day Hokage-sama trashed them, the ninjas that went to the shop to restock their weapon supply saw the jinchuuriki sweeping the floor. The news spread after that.

And no one gossips like a Konoha-bred ninja. When a ninja knew something juicy it surely will spread like wildfire in the village. So a week after that it was a permanent thing to see her there everyday.

She doesn't interact with the customers much, she just maintain the shop and help around in fixing some of the weapons. They don't know how someone like Kotarou get's along with someone like Naruto, and it shows, they were always found arguing early in the morning or late in the afternoon and everyone wonders how she stayed so long even after all those arguments.

He personally doesn't know the circumstances seeing as he made his summons fetch his orders for him, so he never really knew. _**'Maybe it is time I pay a visit to my student, and know her personally beyond a teacher and student does.'**_

He had decided to go there later this evening, it is good timing too since he had an order to be picked up. He was running low on shuriken so he had ordered a batch last week and it was supposed to be finished around this time.

* * *

Sasuke went on practicing his jutsu, absently running through the hand seals and executing them. He was currently debating with himself about how he acted with Kakashi a while ago.

He knew he was in that stage where _experiments_ are done by boys his age. He maybe stuck-up like Naruto always said but he's not ignorant about these things. He was just flustered that he would be excited by someone his own gender. He doesn't have anything against gays, but he prefers to be straight as much as possible, after all he had a clan to repopulate and he can't do that being gay.

As it is he's having a dilemma on how he will approach his apparent attraction to his teacher. This is not a sudden thing, he noticed himself acting like this in the past few weeks, and it worsened even more when Kakashi assured him that time with Zabuza. He doesn't know why but he just felt so safe and protected that time.

Contrary to popular belief, he's not so self-centered and only noticed himself, he is in fact attuned to what's happening around him. He just don't give much care to unimportant things. He definitely noticed the attention his sensei were getting from the female populace and some of the male too. And why wouldn't they? Aside from being mysterious with that mask of his, he obviously emits an aura of power. It just makes you want to know him better and be the one to remove that mask of his and discover what he is hiding.

 _ **'Good job forgetting Sasuke, you are indeed going to forget him if you are always thinking about him!'**_ He condescendingly says to his self.

Kakashi noticed that Sasuke stopped what his doing, and was staring off into the distance. He walked towards him and saw that his eyes were glazed over showing that he was in his own world. He snaps his fingers on his face for a few times until Sasuke focused out of his musing. He sighed and put away his book.

 _ **'Have you no shame, the man is just behind you and you are daydreaming about him! Now look he caught you daydreaming!'**_ Sasuke berates himself. Mentally cursing and kicking himself because of his carelessness, while remaining his stoic and bastard self on the outside.

"Ne, Sasuke it is getting late and I noticed that you are just staring off for a pretty long time. Off you go, rest and we'll meet here at 10 tomorrow. I have something to discuss and give to all of you." He pats his shoulder, turns him around and shoves him to the direction of his home.

He waves to his student even if his back is turned, because he knows that Sasuke knows that he's doing it. When he sees no more of Sasuke, he walked towards the weapons shop. _**'It is time for his visit.'**_

He doesn't know why but he's somehow excited about this. Maybe it is because for the very first time, he's going to exert an effort to know his student. After all those time he run away from her and knowing nothing about her beyond a student-teacher level, he's finally making time for her.

* * *

Naruto was sensing someone familiar approaching the shop. _**'It is sensei. But why?'**_ She supposed it was _the customer_ picking his _rushed_ order. Only a customer will come to this side of Konoha at this time in the evening.

"Shishou! It is the customer and I'm not yet finished! Go face him yourself since it is your fault that it is not yet finished!" She shouted to her master who's at the back doing who knows what. Maybe another weapon.

"Huh?!" Kotarou answered back.

"I said the customer who commissioned for the rushed shuriken is here." She calmly reiterated, trying to reign in the coming onslaught of headache.

 _ **'I bet it is not even rushed. He just said that. I bet it was ordered sin**_ ** _ce last week. He just forgot to mention. AGAIN.'_** She thought.

"Oh he is?" Her shishou coolly asked from the doorway of his office.

"How can you expect me to finish it today? Huh? I'm still in the middle of forging!" She slowly walked towards the old man she called her shishou.

Menacingly she thought, _**'Well, he never be my shishou again after I'm done with him.'**_

As she was about to reach for his neck, the door opens, and a head of shocking silver pops in. Master and disciple looks toward the door. Having the attention of both person Kakashi eye smiled and greeted them. "Yo! I'm here to pick up my order." He then stepped inside the shop and closed the door, ignoring the situation he found them in.

Naruto retracted her hands and clasped them in front of her, and then smiled her thousand watt smile.

"Ah, yes sensei. I'm sorry it is not yet ready. You see, I'm still in the middle of forging the last half of your order, in fact none of them are tempered yet. If you are wondering why that is... well my master in his old age forgot to tell me AGAIN that there is an order made last week. So I'm very sorry that it will be delayed. To compensate for this tardiness in our service, I'll add an upgraded holster. Free of charge." She breathe out and smiled her _oh so sweet smile_ again, that it will give you cavities just by looking at it.

What follows is a moment of silence where you can hear the cicadas cricketing outside. It was only broken by Kotarou smacking Naruto in the head.

"You brat! Who are you calling old?" He indignantly defended his age.

"Who else?! Of course you!" She pointed at him. "Why else would you forget an order? An ORDER?! The most important thing in our lives, the one that keeps us from dying in this hole you called a home!" She dramatically gestured to the place they are in.

She turned back to him again and accusingly said, "Unless you are reading porn again! Why oh why do I have to be surrounded by perverts? First there is Jiji, then sensei, then Sakato, then you! Who's next?!" She despairingly mourned her innocent mind from being tainted by the people around her.

"Y-you little!—" Then he smacked her again.

"Oi stop that! You are just guilty that you are a pervert." She rubbed the sore spot on her head. If he smack her again she's going to bury a kunai up his ass.

"Shut your trap, I'm not reading anything. In fact I'm creating the greatest weapon ever!" He proudly said, puffing out his chest and nodding to himself.

Naruto faceplamed and groaned, "Oh great, this is just great. That's what you said tens of times eons ago, yet you are not finished with your last project. How many 'great weapons' have been there that you said you would create? Huh? You are starting another again?" This is just what she needs. She can already see her paycheck saying goodbye to her.

They are fortunate that Hokage-jiji hired them to supply the ANBU of their weapons, if not then they would have run out of business a long time ago with the way her shishou is acting.

"But I can't pass up an idea like that, it might disappear if I don't do it immediately." And he swears he's not pouting, he's just frowning.

 _ **'It's official I'm going to die first at this rate.'**_ "Ugh, where am I going to get money to pay my rent? The payment we get from Hokage-jiji is not due until next week and I need to pay the rent the day after tomorrow." She bemoaned her unfortunate life.

Abruptly she then turned to old man next to her and grabbed his neck. "Ah! This is your entire fault, you senile old fart!"

"You ungrateful brat! Fine! You are fired! Let's see who's senile between the two of us!" He countered while prying the hands around his neck.

And there they went on another one of their arguments and this time they won't seem to stop so Kakashi cleared his throat to remind them that he's still there. When they turned to him with murderous eyes, he nervously laughed. "Ahaha. It's okay. I'm not yet in need of them so it's fine, but I'm going to pay now before I forget it too." He reached inside his vest to get his cheque and sign the payment to them.

Kotarou shoved Naruto behind him and commanded, "Go, continue what you were doing and use your bunshins to hurry up the work."

"Yey...so great. Abuse my bunshins, why don't you? Poor Naruto, poor clone factory..." She sarcastically said as she walked to her working area.

Kakashi chuckled at that. This is the Naruto he knew, he missed this energy and spit fire attitude. He wants this back and he's determined to get it back as soon as possible.

When he turned his attention back to Kotarou he saw the man staring at him, like he's reading his soul.

"So, what brought you here Kakashi?" He inquired, knowing that the order is not his only intention by coming here.

"Well, I saw a wounded little bird, it told me that she wants to get back home so I asked her where she lives and she told that she lives near here... so yeah..." He vaguely answered, then continued, "After bringing her back, I thought I might as well pick my orders. You know, for a change of pace." He shrugs showing indifference as his facade.

Kotarou raised his eyebrow, "Ah, for a change eh? A change is always welcome isn't it?" He's goading Kakashi and he knew that the other man knew what he's trying to do.

Gauging if Kotarou would say more he said, "Sometimes..."

"Sometimes." Repeated Kotarou after that he looked into his sole eye relaying all that he wanted to say in a single look.

Tension rose as they stared at one another. The atmosphere is so thick with uneasiness that even if there's no KI you would be dizzy from the aura emitted by the two men. It is a pure testosterone showdown between them. You would see and feel that thing that men do going all alpha and dominant over their territory.

Knowing he would not win, Kakashi just gave the pay cheque to him, "Here, and tell Naruto that she doesn't need to include a holster."

Kotarou looked at the piece of paper and laughed at the amount indicated. "Why the amount?"

"Oh that? Give her the extra." He nonchalantly said.

 _ **'Heh. Still shy, I see.'**_ , he thought, still looking at the paper.

"So, umm... I'll go now. Ah, tell her to come tomorrow same place, same time. It's very important." He awkwardly waved goodbye and went out.

He waited until he can not feel his presence anymore, then called out, "Come out now, you sneaky little rat."

Naruto came running out from her working place, and promptly run her mouth, "What's that all about? What bird? And, my gosh! The tension! It's like peacocks flaring their tails and feathers! Is that necessary? What is—"

"Are you finished with your work?"

"Nope."

"Then scram. You heard what he said, no need repeating it. You can continue what you were doing after your meeting tomorrow, no need to rush. A poorly made weapon is a shinobi's death." He said then proceeds to close the shop.

She nodded her head and said, "Uh-huh. Okay, I'll go now."

Then she stopped and turned to him again, remembering something she should have said, "By the way, I cooked dinner. I know it is already late but please eat it shishou, I know you haven't eaten anything yet. I placed it on your table."

She smiled and waved her way out. "Goodnight shishou!" She shouted once she's outside.

Kotarou shook his head, amazed at the way the brat worry about others. He finished closing the shop and went inside his office. There he found a covered tray.

When he sat and removed the tray he saw a bowl of miso soup, rice, pickled vegetables and a plate of steamed fish. _**'It looks good and smelled good, as always.'**_ He picked the chopstick and tasted the fish. He nodded and thought, _**'As expected it really tasted good. It was seasoned just right.'**_

Enthusiastically, he continued devouring the food prepared for him. _**'Ah, whoever she chooses as a husband is truly lucky.'**_ He thought for a moment then realizing what he just imagined his thoughts turned murderous. _**'Whoever the lucky bastard is, he better wish I am already dead the moment he gathered the courage to court her, otherwise Naruto will grow old as a virgin and would stay that way until she dies.'**_ He smirked and applauded himself on how he will deal with the potential suitors.

* * *

Kakashi shuddered as he landed on his doorstep. That was an experience alright. He never thought that it would be this hard to approach her. _**'She is surrounded by overprotective men.'**_ He thought as he slot the key in and opened the door.

He deactivated all the traps he installed so he can safely go inside. _**'Maybe tomorrow I can corner her and ask her.'**_

He washed and change his clothes then lied in his bed. As he was lulled to sleep by the darkness, the last thought in his mind was, _**'Naru...'**_

* * *

She was enjoying the scenery brought by the autumn season, ' _ **It was a good thing that Kakashi-sensei is always late. I get to watch the leaves fall from their branches as they shower in the morning light.'**_ She thought mesmerized by the peace brought by watching the leaves be swayed by the wind.

 _ **'Speaking of sensei, what is he doing to our shop? He never did that before... so why now? It can't only be because of picking the order. And what is that show of power between the two of them?!'**_

She was now confused, she was uncomfortable with how her sensei acted. _**'It is like he is paying attention to me now...'**_ She blushed just thinking about the possibility of having her sensei's attention focused on her.

 _ **'Gah! No, no, no.. noooo! We already agreed that we'll not venture into that road again haven't we Naruto?'**_ She slaps her face to remind herself of that decision she made back then.

So absorbed in her own world she didn't notice that she already arrived at the foot of the bridge they are supposed to meet. "Oi, dobe! What are you doing?" She almost had a whiplash with how fast she raised her head when she heard Sasuke.

"W-what?!" She stuttered trying to compose herself and act dignified despite being found out daydreaming.

"Hn."

"You teme-raa!"

"Ne, Naruto let's spare Sasuke of the beating this morning, why don't we?" She heard her sensei say to prevent the fight that is sure to come.

"'Mkay... but I get to spar with him first, so I can hand him his ass." She demanded.

"As if!" The raven scoffed at the hilarity of him being handed his ass.

"I so can beat you bastard... just you watch." She starts cracking her knuckles, and work the kinks on her shoulder.

"Maa, maa... I'm so hurt that you wouldn't even listen to your dear sensei." Kakashi clutched his chest feigning hurt, and fake sob on the opposite rail.

"Oh, stop it, it doesn't even—" She promptly stopped what she was saying and take a second look at her sensei. "Ya! Who are you? Where is sensei? You impostor!"

Sakato snorted at that, "And here I wonder when you will notice sensei's presence, poor observation skill baka."

She didn't even hear Sakato in her shock, _**'Am I that late? I knew I woke up pretty late but by sensei's standards it is still early.'**_

 _ **'Yesterday was already weird, now it just leveled up to a whole another level of weirdness. It's beginning to be scary. What's happening?!'**_ Panicking, she sneaked a peek at the sky and saw no fireballs insight, _ **'Nope, not yet the end of the world.'**_

She heard someone laughing and look around, there she saw her sensei was doubled over, laughing himself out. She conspiratorially whispered to Sasuke, "Hey, what's happening? Is it really sensei?"

Sasuke shrug, giving no care about the situation, he just adds it to their sensei's quirks. "Maybe. I don't know."

Meanwhile the man in question is having so much fun screwing his students. If he had known that it was this hilarious he would have done it sooner. _**'I should do this during one of those jounin meetings. Oh the chaos that would ensue, I can already hear the screeches.'**_ He dreamily thought.

As he was trying to control his laughter, his student are growing impatient already. It was never fun when it is them that is the butt of the joke.

"Sensei, I know you are so happy but if you won't stop your fun fest. We'll leave you here by yourself." Sakato said seconded by Sasuke's grunt.

After a few minutes of getting his breath back, Kakashi finally managed to stop his bout of laughter.

"Okay, okay. Sorry about that. I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"Yeah, yeah. At our expense..." mumbled Naruto.

Ignoring his little kunoichi, "As I was saying... uh, where was I again?" He asked his students.

Sakato sighed, "None, sensei. You haven't spoken since you arrived."

"Ah, is that so?" He reached around his pockets looking for that bound pieces of paper.

"Here." He gave each one of them a piece and said, "The chuunin exams are coming and I nominated all of you. I know that you are ready for something like this."

They heard the sincerity in his voice, _ **'They were really qualified to take chuunin exams.'**_ They thought as they read the application form.

They are a bunch of mixed emotions. Sakato nervous and flattered. Sasuke glad and gloating thinking, _**'About time.'**_ And lastly Naruto, she was happy and excited but there is the lingering nervousness caused by wariness. _**'**_ _ **They**_ _ **allowed me to enter the exams? Why? What is**_ _ **their**_ _ **motive?'**_ She thought frowning to herself.

"That's all, now go home and think about it, if you agree to enter then come tomorrow at the academy 8 o'clock sharp. The first part will be taken there."

Sakato screeched, "WHAT? It's tomorrow already?! Why did you tell us just now?!" He's hyperventilating now, if he was nervous a while ago he's definitely a wreck now.

"Ah, eh, I forgot?.." Kakashi answered them.

"You forgot... You forgot! Yeah, you just want us killed so you don't have anymore problems and can freely read that trash anytime!" Sakato then marched out to his home griping about killing his sensei.

Sasuke just nods to his sensei and followed Sakato. Naruto was also about to follow but she was held back by Kakashi.

"Wait Naruto. I have something to talk about with you." Sasuke heard Naruto stopped following so he looked back eyeing the both of them. His sensei looked at him, "Go on Sasuke, I have something to say to her. It won't take long."

The raven stared a for a few seconds and decided he's better off conserving his energy at home.

Kakashi waited until Sasuke is a safe distance away before he faced Naruto, "Naruto are you okay?"

"Why sensei? I should be the one asking you that. You are the one acting weird, yesterday and just a while ago." Naruto evaded the question by asking him instead.

Her sensei rose his eyebrow, "I'm weird?" _**'Evading my question?'**_

"Yes, you are."

"Hmm. Make sure to come tomorrow, okay?" Then he pat her shoulder and ruffled her hair.

"Stop that, it was difficult to fix my hair you know!" She slapped the hand that is on her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go."

She took one last look at him before turning her back on him. _**'It is too late sensei. You should have asked before when I was coming to you but now... I'm sorry.'**_

Kakashi forlornly looked at that small back whispering, "Why Naruto? Why?"

* * *

So here you go! Another revised chapter of Never Meant. For those who have read my stories way back then, you may find that some scenes have changed. But don't worry they are necessary to patch the plot holes and to support the coming chapters.

For those who have reviewed, I greatly appreciate your insights/opinion. Don't worry I will dedicate an update just to answer your questions.

You may also suggest on what you want to happen next. You know to help me write and prevent a writer's block-that may last a year again.

Read and review guys! Thanks in advance.

MadPumpkin out.


	6. Chapter 5: Quite a Change

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.

Warning: As I have mentioned in earlier chapters, as the future comes the story deviates from canon but I'll still follow the anime and manga arcs (I'll try). I'll just twist and tweak them to my own benefit and need. Mwahahahaha. Oh, another one before I forgot, scenes a bit fast paced. Sorry if it seems rushed.

Pairings: Not yet, my lovelies. Be patient and you will be rewarded.

To **jojo061** : That's the kind of reaction I'm looking for. Thank you very much. I know that you are very disturbed with Kakashi being with Sasuke but I'm telling you now it is necessary and will make the struggle of earning the love Kakashi wants, much sweeter and deserving. I will not write sex scenes between them. Who knows I might just kill myself seeing them together, ugh. I'm with you there, I can't stand him also.

A revised chapter ahead. Warning my readers, some of you may have read this when it was first published and it may have changed a little. Just a little bit only. I promise.

I won't hold you for long. Happy reading guys!

* * *

 **Quite a C** **hange**

 _ **'We're a mess of walking emotions aren't we? Oh, what sight we must be.'**_ Naruto thought as they walked to the academy building to register for the chuunin exams.

The most awaited and dreaded event for them. It kind of gives you the feeling of nervous happiness. The one that makes you want to run to the nearest bush and puke yourselves out and jump at the same time because of excitement.

They might not show it because of pride but they have their own internal struggle. Sakato kept on wringing his hands, that or playing with his hitai-ate, while Naruto had her arms crossed and hunched as if warding off evil powers from touching her and the raven is... well, looking cool and relaxed.

 _ **'Figures the bastard wouldn't be nervous one bit. That teme sure is excited to brag his skills. So much for being a prodigy, we're ninjas not artists. Teme!'**_ Deep inside her she is envious of the confidence that Sasuke have. She grudgingly admitted to herself that he's so much better than her but she swore she would never admit it again hence the bitter jealousy she harbour for him.

Sulking at that thought she hurry up her steps, almost running to the academy. _**'I want this to get done as soon as possible. The sooner the better I can be by myself and live peacefully.'**_

She once decided back then that since she can take no more of the no-care attitude of the people around her, and got tired of making her pretenses true that she would let them be and she will just do her best to get by in life and just wait for the day she would die. _**'And besides the old coots wouldn't let me get far in my ninja career. They would want their useless beast tightly locked and not getting more freedom than she already has.'**_

Thinking about the manipulative council, she just thanks God that she have Hokage-jiji otherwise she would be a breeding stock of ninjas. And somehow in a twisted turn of fate she had the luck of having the worst chakra control. It is a blessing in disguise for her, having no chakra control disables her chance at picking up genjutsu, and because she had large reserves it makes it harder for her to hide her presence in short she stands out like a beacon.

Really, she had no idea how can she be a ninja being who she is. A solid henge, countless kage bunshins, exceptional traps, unexplainable luck that comes in spades and her unpredictability are the only things qualifying her to be a shinobi. She can't even be called a qualified kunoichi, because she can't even seduce men- or boys for that matter- to buy her food.

The only good thing that came out from her being so unlucky is disappointing the council. _**'Oh, their faces when they found out that they had the worst container ever, no veritable skills at all unlike their precious Uchiha.'**_ She sarcastically thought as her face twists into that ugly frown at the thought of the Uchiha. It doesn't matter, after all that the council made her go through, being a disappointment is a small price to pay.

 _ **'Starting now, I will make it my life's goal to be a disappointment for them, make them suffer from humiliation and loss as she suffers from her own fortune.'**_ She nods and swore to herself.

You may have noticed that she is not her optimistic self. That she is embodying the emo duck butt's aura and acting all 'woe is me'. She have been this way, way back when she discovered what she is. Way back when cracks started to chip at her otherwise unbreakable will, faith, trust, and love.

 _ **Flashback**_

After she beaten Mizuki-teme into oblivion, all the adrenaline rush that she have from the fight rushed out of her body, leaving her slumping on the ground in shock and exhaustion. She doesn't even notice Iruka bleeding profusely from his wounds. All that she cared about is what she heard from Mizuki.

 _ **'Iruka-sensei said that I'm not the demon but it still doesn't erase the fact that I'm carrying the bane of existence of all the villagers and ninja. Inside me is the one that killed all their loved ones.'**_ She thought as she touches her stomach trying to feel the presence of the bijuu.

 _ **'No wonder, they hated me so much. I would hate myself too, if I were them...'**_ She thought as tears fall from her unblinking eyes.

* * *

Ninjas started coming all around them. Others are checking if Mizuki is still alive and viable to be brought to the Interrogation Unit to be questioned about his treason. On the side a handful of medics are fussing about Iruka. While a few ANBU pops in front of Naruto helping her stand up and preparing to bring her to the Hokage.

As they were just about to jump out Iruka called out, "ANBU-san she helped me, in fact she's the one who beat Mizuki. Please she is not at fault, she didn't mean to steal the scroll. She was framed." He pleaded to the higher ranking ninja.

"We know Iruka-san that's why she will be brought to the Hokage. He will be the one to deal with her." The ANBU assured him.

Hearing that she will be in safe hands eased Iruka's conscience thus let's himself sunk into the blissful darkness.

* * *

The Hokage was having a stare down with three of the most powerful people inside Konoha, aside from him of course. They caught wind of the scroll being stolen and Naruto's apparent involvement. They said they are here to check on her condition and how she dealt with the traitor.

Good thing he knew them and their schemes. He knows that they are just using the situation to get their hands on her and make her to the weapon they dreamed about. _**'Well, they might as well start preparing their own funeral if they thought they can touch her while I'm alive.'**_

They are only waiting for the ANBU he asked to get Naruto before they start discussing on what to do. Or more like what he wants to do, he's a fool if he let them get their way even a bit. They already do what they want with some of his ninja so he would be dead before he let them have her.

Just as things are starting to get iffy, the ANBU timingly arrived with his quarry. The masked ninja bowed as per proper decorum before reporting, "Hokage-sama, it seems that she is in shock. She's crying nonstop since the forest of death... she's also not moving. The traitor Mizuki is alive and brought to Ibiki for questioning while chuunin Iruka is unconscious and currently being attended by our medics."

"She's not hurt, is she?" He rose from his seat and moved to where Naruto is, to check if she acquired any injury.

"No she's not, Hokage-sama." His ANBU reported.

"Good, good. You are dismissed." He said as he carried Naruto and sat her on the sofa located on the left side of his office while the three elders followed the Hokage.

As they neared, the sandaime heard a scoff, "She's in shock, unbelievable. She didn't even kill the traitor. Such a humiliating response from a potential weapon." Homura commented from his position.

Danzo followed with, "It is natural considering that she is untrained in the true arts of ninja. She may have been useful if you would just hand her to me. What do you think Sarutobi? It would be good for the image of Konoha."

"Nice try, Shimura. We have talked about this before and my answer still remains. Pester me again about her and your ROOT will be no more." The Sandaime Hokage threatened as he turned to face them, hiding the still shocked girl from their view.

"Such dedication, Sarutobi. If you would use that dedication into ensuring the place and future of Konoha then everything will be better. Just hand her to me and I'll train her to be the best kunoichi and seductress she's meant to be." Voiced by the only female elder, Koharu.

The Hokage didn't answer he just snapped his fingers and an ANBU hands him a folder. He promptly threw the folder in the elders' direction. Danzo fluidly caught it, he looks at him then opened the folder. There he saw the academy records of Naruto. As he read, his frown increasingly deepened.

Sarutobi knows that he's making Naruto look bad to the higher ups, and he also knows that he's burning the last shred of chances Naruto had of being the Hokage in the future. _**'But I need to do this my child, to get you away from the wolves... to make sure that you wouldn't be used.'**_ He thought as he looks down at the immobile girl.

Homura looked at the hokage and sneered, "So, she's truly useless then. Impossible! Here we have the most powerful bijuu in our hands but we can't even utilize it."

Koharu snatched the folder to take a second look and make sure she's not under some genjutsu. "No special skills whatsoever. And the only worth mentioning skill is the newly acquired ability to use Kage Bunshin." Danzo stoically added. He can't believe what Konoha is going to become if this is the type of ninja that they will have.

"Forget what I said earlier. She's not fit to be a seductress. She has no tact at all, acts like a boy and no ounce of girly charm with that hideous jumpsuit." Koharu said in a disgusted tone as she finished reading the report and proceeded to throw the folder, fortunately an ANBU was there to catch it.

The Hokage didn't present them with an explanation. He knows that they themselves will come to a decision favourable to him. He doesn't need to say anything to make them go away, what they have heard, read and saw will be enough to drive them away.

Danzo looks at him one last time before turning and leaving. The two remaining ones followed immediately with disappointed and disgusted scowl on their visages.

 _ **Flashback end**_

At first she was disappointed that her jiji showed her records to the elders but as he explained why he did so she saw that it was a good decision indeed. Better to not be a Hokage than be an emotionless soldier at their beck and call.

And as time goes, with everything that's going around she slowly lost the will to pursue being a Hokage, _**'... more so when—'.**_ She stopped on walking when she realized where her thought is going. _**'Stop it. Stop, there's nothing good that will come out by thinking about those.'**_

In her absence of mind she didn't even notice that she walked straight to the third floor of the academy building, and stop at first door to her left. She only noticed that's she already there when she heard the shout of Sakato running to her, "...ait up baka! You didn't even stop at the registration office, now we missed it!" He accused as he stopped in front of her to and starts to scold her.

"We already know that you are a loser but please don't drag us down with you. You're better—", he was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"That's enough Sakato-kun. You should be thanking her, you know. If it weren't for her you would not be included in the chuunin exams."

"But sensei! The registration officer is there." He defended himself to his sensei who seems to be waiting, leaning on the wall adjacent to the door.

"It's a genjutsu didn't you know? Right Sasuke?" He looks towards the raven whose sharingan is activated.

"Hn."

"See? This way there would be fewer genins contending to be chuunin. They did that to weed the unworthy genins." He explained then continued, "It's a good thing that you followed her, you would not be allowed to take the exam if you are not a team."

Sakato reddened thinking that he's the only one who didn't realize that it was a genjutsu. _**'Even the baka got it.'**_ Not knowing that Naruto only passed by it 'cause of luck he decided to keep his mouth shut, before he embarrasses himself further.

"But it seems that there are still many that will compete, right Gai?" He said as he opened his book and begins to tune out everyone around him, warding the menace at his side.

"You're right, my eternal rival! It is thanks to my Lee pointing out that it is a genjutsu, now many more will have a chance at being chuunin." The spandex wearing jounin proudly said. Kakashi sighed as he turned another page. "That is the point Gai. The genjutsu was there to weed out the weaklings."

Gai froze in his spot upon realizing what his protégé have done. "Yep. You just made it harder for them." Kakashi confirmed.

"Don't worry Gai-sensei. We can still do it, with your teaching we will surely triumph on this challenge. If we didn't become chuunin at the end I will climb the Hokage Mountain 50 times with my bare hands only." Someone shouted, and when they turned they can't believe what they saw.

Naruto rubbed her eyes, hoping that what's in front of her is only a pigment of her imagination resulted by her tumultuous mind. "No, Naruto it is not your imagination playing on you. Best not look at it or else you would have nightmares for weeks." After hearing her sensei, she quickly turned away from the scene.

For the first time Sasuke wished that he didn't have the sharingan, because he turned a moment too late. The scene of Gai and his mini-me was now ingrained in his memories forever. He was so engrossed that he forgot that his dojutsu is activated. ' _ **It was horrifying, disgusting but amazing at the same time.'**_ He thought as he shook his head in hopes that the memory will be flung away from his mind.

Because they were so loud and making a scene they attracted the attention of other contenders, making the genjutsu a failure in weeding the unworthy ones. In the end there are still so many of them that it seems they were not screened at all. Only a few were removed, the ones who came early and didn't hear the ruckus.

The silver haired sensei snapped his book shut and faced his students. He bent at their level so they can see his face clearly. "So, this is it. After you enter this door I will not be able to help you until you finished the second part, you'll only see me after that." When he saw the frown on Naruto's face he take it as her being scared. "Don't worry I believe in all of you. I know what you can do and you can definitely pass this exam. I wouldn't have nominated you if you're not yet ready. You are my students, I would not put you in harm I promise you that." He then straightened up and put his hands around the shoulder of the two boys and squeezed it.

That small act assures them, they can now breathe easily with the relief that the words of their sensei brought.

They went inside first seeing that their teacher wants to talk to their smallest teammate. Kakashi crouched to her level and held her shoulder as he have done with the two boys, "Hey. I know you can do it. So don't be afraid, okay?" He ruffled her hair and smiled to her. "Hey stop that. I spent two hours fixing my untameable mane, just so you know." She said as she irritatingly tries to fix her now ruined hair, "... and I'm not afraid!"

"Uh-huh, if you say so."

"'M really not." She indignantly said.

"Alright, alright." He stood and brushed the unseen dust on his pants.

"Whatever." She then stomped to the door not caring to say good bye to her sensei. _**'I'm not scared. Stupid sensei. I am only thinking that I'm screwed... Okay, maybe a little, but definitely not really scared!'**_

* * *

When she entered she saw genins from different villages, and she also saw those scary sand genins, they have had an encounter with. The red headed named Gaara was even staring at her. She turned away from the stare and looked for her teammates. She found them by the wall looking perfect as wallflowers. With Sasuke leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and Sakato looking around, both have their hands in their pockets.

She looked at them and mused, _**'They are picture perfect. The poster children for perfect example of genins... and I just have to ruin it. Don't I?'**_ She walked towards them not minding the stares she got from fellow hopeful chuunins.

She stood beside Sasuke and decided to copy him and lean on the wall. She observed that there are different types of chuunin hopefuls. There are those who are older than them, younger than them, mysterious and powerful than them. ' _ **What have we gotten ourselves to?'**_ She asked herself as she saw more and more genin each different from the other.

Sasuke straightened suddenly so she looked to what makes him snap out of his emo-time. She saw the genin team of that Gai-sensei. His mini-me, who she remembered is called Lee, is smiling blindingly at them with that caterpillar eyebrows of his. "Hello genin team of Gai-sensei's eternal rival!" He shouted as a greeting to them.

None of them answered him hoping he would walk away. Then he was abruptly shoved by his girl teammate who bowed and apologized to them. "Please forgive my teammate he's normally like that. You just have get used to it." The girl told them.

"Are you?" Sakato asked out of nowhere.

Confused she asked, "Am I what?"

"Are you used to them?"

The girl sighed and dejectedly answered, "Unfortunately I do."

"I pity you then." He was smacked right away by Naruto, "What? I was just telling the truth." He said as he rubbed his arm.

"It is okay. I'm also used to being pitied. I'm Ten-ten by the way, the mini-me is Lee and this here..." she pulled some guy with long hair and pale eyes that looks like he's blind, "is Neji." The guy named Neji grunted his greeting.

Naruto laughed suddenly, "Oh this is good. Oi teme, meet another one like you." She rudely pointed at Neji.

Sasuke and Neji glared at her. "Look! Even you're glare is the same." She laughed harder holding her side. The aforementioned guys look away, embarrassed. "Ahahaha! They even look away at the same time."

After getting her breath back she leaned into Sasuke and shove her face into his, "Teme, are you sure you don't have a twin?" She asked as mischievousness gleamed from her eyes.

Sasuke didn't deign her an answer and just glared at her.

"Fine be your bastard self. You are just angry that there is another one like you, and might steal your spot as the number one Teme in Konoha." Naruto only grinned when Sasuke moved away from her.

When she turned away from him she saw that most genin are looking their way so she frowned at them.

"It is never good to attract attention of potential enemy. It is best if you lie low." A guy said as he approached their group. He's quite tall considering their age but she saw that he's also older than them, maybe by 4 years give or take.

"And how do you know that...?" Sakato asked eyeing the newcomer. " I'm Kabuto by the way and I already took this exam seven times already." He answered while shuffling the cards in his hands.

Naruto's eyes widened at that and whispered, "Seven..."

"Ah, yeah. Don't worry it is not that hard, I'm weak so they don't qualify me as a chuunin material yet." He said ashamed at the topic of his failure.

Sasuke relaxed at hearing that he is just weak that's why it took him seven tries already.

"But this time I came prepared. You see these cards?" He showed them the cards he's holding. "I got these through a source and this contains info on all genins of the village present. We have Konoha, Sand, and Kumo as major villages, while Kusa, Oto and others are minor villages. So who do you want to know?" He asked the genins in front of him.

Sasuke step forward immediately, "Gaara of the Sand."

"Oh, heavy. Gaara of the Sand, youngest son of the Yondaime Kazekage, has full control over sand, famous for using Sand coffin to finish off his enemies. Jinchuuriki of the One-tailed Beast, Ichibi. Along with his siblings Temari and Kankuro they never failed a mission. Missions are composed of B-ranks and even had three A-ranks." As he finished, genins started to move away from the area being occupied by the Sand Siblings.

"He's the demon of the sand..." Someone added. This only worsened the increasing tension.

"Why is someone like him allowed to take exams like this? We clearly have no chance against a demon." Naruto heard the whisper somewhere beside her. When she glanced at her side she saw it was Ino and with her are Shikamaru and Chouji. She nodded at the two boys and received one in return.

Even though it was a whispered questione no one answered her, in fear of getting the attention of the scary Gaara. Naruto held her stomach, fearing someone might know or feel that she is also a jinchuuriki. She felt someone looking at her so she glanced around and saw Shikamaru staring at her. She stared at him. She knows that he is beyond smart so he must have figured it out by now. Shikamaru is the first one to look away muttering 'Troublesome' under his breath.

Sighing in relief, she brought her attention back to Kabuto, but it seems he pissed someone because he was lying on the floor holding his jaw and towering over him is an Oto ninja.

Before it even escalated into full blown fight the proctor arrived.

"If you maggots wanted to be chuunin then you better take your seat, because the exam is about to start. I'm Ibiki, your proctor for the first part of the exam." He went to the front table and distributed exam sheets.

After everyone has their own copy, he started to explain the mechanism of the exam, "Now here are the rules. No asking questions, means no talking. If you are caught a deduction of one point will be given. You are given five chances to cheat, if you exceed that, your whole team is disqualified. You need to accumulate a total of 20 points to pass this past. For the tenth question, it will be announced after all are finished with the nine questions. You may now start!."

Immediately there are rustling of papers as the genins turned to look at their own piece. Naruto looked at her paper and started sweating bullets. _**'Are they serious? Even though I'm always absent and not listening I don't remember Iruka-sensei mentioning any of these in our remedial sessions!'**_

She panicked and began to curse the one who made the test. _**'After I fail the test, I will go to jiji and ask him who made these test then I will torture him. I swear even if it's the last thing I do!'**_ Having no idea how to answer the test questions, she glared at the piece of paper hoping it would burn or show the answer.

So absorbed at glaring at her paper she didn't notice the nudging at her side. It was only when she was poked with a sharp thing that she turned to look at the one who poke her. _**'Oh, it's Shikamaru. Why is he sitting here?'**_ She looked behind him and spotted the door. _**'Ah it is the nearest seat, that's why. Anyway why is he poking me? Didn't he listen to the instruction?'**_

As she was about to ask him why he is poking her a shadow took form in her table. It is showing the answers to each number. _**'Is he...?'**_ Hope suddenly flared inside her. She energetically copied the answer and when she finished she gladly poked him back to show her gratitude.

"Uzumaki! One point deduction!" The proctor said. She flinched when she saw her teammates glaring at her. She eyed them conveying the words, _**'What do you expect from me? It is just one point! Deal with it!'**_

They relent on their glaring when Ibiki called their attention again. "Now for the tenth question. Before I announced what it is there is one special rule. You are free to choose to answer the question or not, but if one of you chose not to then your team fails. Then again if you choose to answer and you get it wrong your team also fail. So there, decide if you will take it or not. You have five minutes to decide."

 _ **'What kind of mind game is this? Do they really want us to take this exam or not? Seriously?'**_ She glanced at her seatmate and saw him still napping. _**'No help from him then.'**_ She looked at her two teammates and saw that they are confidently seating taking their time. _**'I guess. I'll take it then.'**_ She slumped on her seat and threw her head back. _**'Shikamaru is right. This is so troublesome.'**_

While she is mourning her short life she heard chairs scraping. "We'll not take it." Said one girl to her right of the front row, "Us too!" Said one again and like a chain reaction one by one teams quit on their own.

As the minute ticks by they gradually decrease in number until a quarter of them only remains.

 _ **'Lucky them, I'm so jealous. I can't quit, Sasuke and Sakato will get angry and Kakashi-sensei will be disappointed. This time I want to spare the man a disappointment, I have given him enough in the past. I will pass this time.'**_

"No more? One last chance to back off." Ibiki said, seeing no one moving he continued.

"Okay then. Suit yourself, here's the tenth question." He paused dramatically and looked everyone in the eye before saying, "You pass."

Two words, two words are only what it takes to make the room erupt into hollers, applause and laughs of relief. Some are even crying.

Naruto jolted the moment he announced that they all pass, and it seems that she's not the only one. Shikamaru fell out of his chair in shock, and he doesn't seem to want to move from his place on the floor.

She also heard him saying, "Man, and here I thought I can get out of this exam. Troublesome..."

She shook her head. _**'Same old Shika.'**_

She looked towards the front as she heard him shout for attention, "As some of you may have guessed or figured out, this is not really a test about who is the smartest. No. This is a test of information gathering and guts. Guts to cheat and not get caught. We are ninjas, we are the least honorable of them all. You have to accept that. Now for the last question... sometimes or most of the times when you take a mission, no information or clues are given to you. It is a test if you are willing to venture into the unknown and tackle whatever it is you are facing. Being ninjas are not always about preparedness, it is about the capacity to act in the moment and think on what to do when nothing is presented to you." He exhaled then glanced around. He saw serious, scared and forlorn faces.

"Remember, whether you made the right decision or not on taking the last question depends on how your team will perform in the second part. Sticking and staying strong together is the only way you will survive the second—". He was rudely interrupted by a window crashing. There they saw a woman swing in.

 _ **'Scratch that she's not a woman, she's a kunoichi.'**_ Is the thought of most of the genins and some chuunins assisting the exam.

She wears next to nothing. The trench coat is the only fabric that prevents her from being totally nude. She's also wearing a crazed grin and holding a dango stick on her right hand. She took a bite from it as she surveyed the remaining genins. She nods to herself, satisfied with what she saw.

"Not bad Ibiki. Thirteen teams are not bad." She turned to bandana wearing man. "Now if you don't mind I'll take them away now. I bet they already grew tired of your drama." She said while leaning his way showing a generous amount of cleavage which he quickly dismissed.

She clicked her tongue when he turned away. _**'Another failed seduction. Just you wait Ibiki. I'll get you someday.'**_ "Fine. Shove that stick up your ass. It is so far up I can't see it any more. Be careful it might exit your mouth at the worst time possible."

Looking away from him, she bit another dango then announced to the genins, "Listen up! The second part will be managed by me. The beautiful sexy Anko." Some whistled and cat-called when she said the latter.

"I know. I know. I maybe sexy but I'm not soft. Ask those guys at the Interrogation if you want to know more. But as I was saying, the second part will start once you caught up to me. Meaning you have to follow me. For those who will not be able to do so are automatically disqualified. So what are you waiting for? Get up your seats, and start running." Another bite at her stick and she flickered away.

The genins are in chaos, one moment she's there the next she's gone. They are panicking on what to do. Others are blindly running away, while some formed a plan with their teammates.

Naruto jumped over to her teammates and told them that she can still feel her chakra and its traces. "Which means we can still follow her. Come on then, we have a snake to catch." She said describing the way she move. They started hopping out of the destroyed window and moved to chase the runaway kunoichi.

One assistant proctor heard her say that. "Oh man, that kid called her a snake. I know she meant it as a joke but... let's just say that she doesn't know how right she is."

"Yes. They are in for rude awakening with her leading it. I pity those kids." Ibiki agreed, sympathizing with the poor genins. ' _ **I hope they are still alive after this, otherwise there would be no part three.'**_ He thought as he collected the paper of those who passed.

* * *

Tedious chuunin exams starts! I had a hard time constructing this chapter. I already forgot what happened during the exam so I had to read up and watch again.

You may notice that I change quite a lot of scenes from the original, but you just have to deal with it. As I always say, it is necessary.

So there you go, I hope you liked it. If you have any comments, suggestion, or you just want to mention my horrible grammar and minimal vocabulary then go ahead.

Please feel free to review!

MadPumpkin


	7. Chapter 6: Good Snake, Bad Snake

Disclaimer: I don't have enough money to buy the rights so there you have it.

Warning: Same as chapter 5. Yeah it is so tedious to write the same thing again and again.

Pairings: Not yet, my lovelies. Be patient and you will be rewarded.

To **ideagetthe** : I'm working on it. Thank you for pointing that out. It helps me a great deal. I'll try to up the story flow to make it more exciting as much as I can. Pray that I can do it.

To **divergentlover523** : No offense to those who like Sasuke, but I think I speak for the majority when I say that no one likes Sasuke and Kakashi together. So don't worry I also hate him. He's here in this story to be a punching bag, for me to vent my frustrations on. I'll bash him till you can't see his pretty face anymore...naw just kidding. I won't do that. Just poke him and make fun of him maybe. Again, no offense to Sasuke lovers out there!

Off we read!

* * *

 **Good Snake, Bad Snake**

If keeping up with a ninja way above your rank is hard enough then try a kunoichi whose way above your rank, slippery as a snake, playing with you around and add your irritable teammates. Let's see if you stay sane, it just makes you want to throw yourself over a cliff.

Naruto is contemplating which is better, killing herself or be killed by stress and headache. The dango eating kunoichi keeps swerving off in different direction that her teammates are thinking that she doesn't know where she's going and just wasting their time by going in circles.

Sakato is running his mouth off complaining on how they wouldn't get there on time and they would be out of the exam, and that Sasuke should lead them not her. _**'If he thinks he's helping then he's out of his mind.'**_ Naruto thought as she patiently lead them to where the slippery kunoichi is going.

She doesn't need to look around to know that they were at the edge of the Forest of Death. It is not common to come near this forest unless you want to hide, kill yourself, train rigorously, get acquainted with the weird animals inside, or run away from authorities _**'... like Mizuki-teme.**_ '

She already had a feeling that the second part of the exam had something to do with the Forest of Death otherwise the crazy kunoichi wouldn't come near it. _**'Just my luck that we have this dreaded forest as the arena for the second part.'**_ Who knows maybe her luck will save her again.

Naruto peered behind her, and she saw the genin teams tailing them especially Team Gai, _**'It seems we are leading. Good.'**_ Her mood was rudely shattered by Sakato's voice that already are grating on her nerves.

"...-me on baka. Let Sasuke-kun lead the team, we'll be better off that way." Whined Sakato.

Running out of patience, she skid to a stop and pinned Sakato to a tree. "You know your yapping is getting old real fast Sakato. I'm being patient with you. I'm enduring your beating, your insults and your worshiping attitude towards Sasuke. I'm really trying not to explode and snap on you, but you just make it so hard with your constant complains. Tell me since the start of the exam did you ever do anything to help the team? Huh?! Aside from passing the written exam which is not really necessary as long as you stay, tell me!" She slammed him again to the tree, let it not be said that she is not strong enough to handle whiny brats.

"Can you sense chakra? Can you run fast enough to keep track of her? Can you?! I'm asking you! Answer me!" She snarled on his face.

Sakato can't do anything, he was caught off guard and stunned by her explosion that he can't process what's happening. Also his head is being repeatedly slammed on the tree he's pinned on and it seems another bang is coming if Sasuke didn't hold her off.

"Let me go Sasuke. I need to beat him. I'm so pissed right now I might just kill him. Let me go!" Sasuke carried her off and strengthened his hold if he didn't they might lose a teammate in no time and be disqualified.

She paws at his hands and keeps on kicking and squirming to get off Sasuke. She really wants to choke him to death. _**'That annoying leech. Wait for me. I'll end your suffering!'**_ She thought as she pried Sasuke's arms around her.

When Sasuke got her away from him, Sakato shakily tried to regain his breath. _**'What was that? What just happened?'**_

"Naruto stop." Sasuke said as he tried to contain her and when it seems that she's not listening to him and her eyes are still trained on Sakato, he turn her around to face him then slaps her. "I said stop!"

Like being drenched in ice cold water she stilled and stared at the one who slapped her. She didn't know why, maybe because of the stinging pain in her cheek, or maybe because of the stress build up but she felt like crying and that's what she did.

She let the tears fall as she look down in shame. Ashamed because she easily lost her cool on a simple matter like this, they always fight and argue but she never snaps and retaliates at anyone even if they were already hitting her.

Sasuke released her and let her stand by herself and vocalize his own opinion after staying quiet all this time. "I know that Sakato is very annoying and easily gets on your nerves, but don't kill him or hurt him for that matter. We still need him to pass the exam. Remember we need a whole team to move on to the third part. So don't even hurt him, we need him whole if we want to pass the exam. If he's injured he'll just be more burdensome for us."

* * *

He was shocked. Maybe shocked was not the right word to describe what he felt. He was dumbstruck, he stood there gaping like a fish watching as his teammate get trashed by his other teammate. He never thought that Naruto whould ever have the guts to lay a hand on her crush, much less to nearly give him concussion and kill him.

He snaps out of his dumbstruck state just in time to save Sakato from losing consciousness. _**'It seems that she is really pissed off. Well, who wouldn't if you have a banshee at your shoulder screeching at every turn.'**_

* * *

"Now have you calmed down? And you Sakato are you okay now? No concussion?" He asked them, seeing if they were ready to continue.

They just nod, apparently losing the ability to talk at the moment. "Alright. Now Naruto, sense her and lead us to her and we'll follow you. Quietly. Don't we Sakato?" At the last part he turned to Sakato to ask him and warn him at the same time.

"Sakato?" He called again.

"Y-yes." He said as he tries to stand up without shaking.

Silently Naruto pivoted and hopped to the nearest tree. She knows that they are following her so she continued going to the place where she sense her.

* * *

Anko arrived at the main entrance to the Forest of Death. She got tired of leading them in circles so she finally decided to give them a break and stop running around. Expecting to spot Kakashi's brat she was disappointed when she didn't see them the moment she turned around.

 _ **'And here I was... actually cheering for them and they are not here. Tsk!'**_

She saw the teams trickling in but she still didn't see them. They were all just waiting for the time to be up before they officially start.

The concerned people are looking like spin tops with the way they are looking everywhere scanning for Naruto's team. Shikamaru actually worrying for Naruto even though he knew that she was an excellent sensor is working overtime periodically checking if they would show up. _**'They can't be lost, that's impossible with Naruto there. Besides I saw them, they are the first ones to accurately locate her. So what happened?'**_

 _ **'Come on brat. I know you're good, so don't go and destroy my expectations of you. I'm still cheering for you and your team. To be able to track me that fast and keep up with me is amazing for a genin. So prove me right by showing up.'**_ Anko mulls, as she also kept on looking around hoping to find the team of genin composed of that shorty that she had her hopes on and two boys, one Uchiha and one with a civilian background.

Just as the time was up, the team they were waiting for tumbled into the clearing they were in. Panting and kneeling on the ground, looking worse for the wear and like they just run to Iwa and back to Konoha.

The bold kunoichi sauntered up to them and inquired why they are late. "Oi brat! Where have you been, I saw you leading but suddenly you were gone. Where did you go?" She saw that they were not injured just tired so the possibility that they faced someone is zero.

"We—" Naruto tried again as she gulps air and tries to explain why they were late. "We got into some minor trouble t-that's all." She wheezed.

"Hmm." ' _ **Whatever. As long as they are here, the exams will be interesting.'**_

"Try not to do that because there'll be no more next time." She said and whirled around to face other teams.

"Okay so here's how it goes. Each team will receive one scroll, it maybe Heaven or Earth, it doesn't matter. What matters is you have to have both scrolls at the end of three days as you reach for the tower at the center of the forest." She pointed to the ominous clusters of trees.

"Now don't think that it will be that easy. Of course it has to be difficult or else this is not the chuunin exams. Knowing that your team only have one of the scrolls, it means you have to fight other teams to obtain their scroll then trek through the forest to reach the center. Once your team lost your scroll you are automatically out. If one of your teammates is unable to continue that immediately disqualifies you. If you didn't reach the tower in three days time you are also out. And most of all opening the scroll if you are not yet on the tower is a big no no."

After she finished her speech she saw them shaking on their boots and keeps on glancing at other teams, cataloging the possibility of looting their scrolls. She licked her lips, as others are ready to cry. _**'Ah, the smell of fear. It's always delicious coming from weaklings like them.'**_

Only a few are not losing their mind on nervousness and worry, like those sand siblings that are standing like they don't have a care in the world and of course Kakashi's brats who are still busy regaining their breath and composure from their run.

 _ **'Oh well. We'll see who's really ready for the life of a ninja when they entered the forest.'**_ Anko thought as she started distributing papers around the genins.

"And sign those will you? It is a waver saying that we are not responsible if you die inside or whatever happens to you out there. It will be a problem explaining to your kages' and parents why their child went home in a box. So sign them, and when you did die, we'll just show them this," she held a sample of the waver, "to avoid conflicts between our villages. A'right?" She stared at them one by one to emphasize her point.

 _ **'Oh, look at that...'**_ she thought as she nearly cooed at the sight of a paling genin from her own village. She doesn't know him but he's surely weak hearted at the thought of dying. _**'He even looks like he's ready to faint if not for that dog that is biting him.'**_

Others gulped as they sign the waver while others are ready to froth at the mouth at the prospect of entering that forest.

Naruto doesn't mind much about the scaring tactics that Anko is using. She heard much worse so it doesn't have an effect on her. She quickly signed the waver and moved to submit it to Anko.

Anko smiled at her as she approaches her, "Hello, gaki. I almost thought that you wouldn't show up. Make sure to come out alive and properly breathing after this and I'll scout you personally." At the confused stare she explained, "It is rare that I see such potential and I don't let go until I get my hands on it. I might just be able to beat to you into a proper kunoichi."

She ruffles her hair and bent at her level, "Trust me. You'll flourish under me while you'll rot under Kakashi. You see he'll focus on the Uchiha because they both have the sharingan, and they just, you know, click together... or something like that. Anyway, pass this exam and approach me after this and I'll take you on." She promised to the genin in front of her.

Naruto's eyes bulged at that. It is rare that someone would acknowledge her much less have so much hope for her. "You really would?" She squints at her not really believing the words that the woman in front of her is spouting.

Anko grinned, it seems she got this diamond-in-the-rough hooked on her promise, "Of course. So go there and finish this exam. Then I'll make you into something that will be a formidable opponent in the future."

"Okay. You promised that so don't run away when I finish this." Naruto warned her to make sure that she is not being lead on again.

* * *

For a moment she saw a glimpse of those eyes, those sorrowful eyes that she used to have. The eyes that show how much trust was broken and how much hopes and dreams were crushed. _**'Figures that she would have that being a pariah like me.'**_

She bent at her level again and said with as much as sincerity that she could, "I promise."

* * *

Naruto looked at her eyes looking for something that would assure her that she is true to her words, that she wouldn't break it like others did. And it appears that she found it because she smiled and whispered, "Okay... wait for me."

She snatched the scroll that is in Anko's hand and promptly went to her team.

The snake mistress stood to her full height and raised her voice then said, "Now that you have signed up and are ready. You may now go inside."

The genin team cautiously went inside one by one, the first being the Sand siblings. Followed by the remaining and surprisingly two Oto team that made it here, then there goes the Kumo teams, and lastly the Konoha teams. Naruto's team was the last to enter.

 _ **'The brat looks much chirpier. It looks like my promise did her good.'**_ Anko thought as she starts for the jounin lounge. There she can watch the happening inside the forest.

What she doesn't know is that her promise serves as the right motivation for the otherwise pessimistic genin.

* * *

Naruto is shaking with excitement she can't wait to show her teammates what she got. _**'This is my apology to Sakato for going all manic on him.'**_

When they were a fair distance from the entrance and she can feel no teams nearby-well, for at least 500 meters away. She turned to her teammates and stops them on their path. "Hey, I have something to show both of you." She said as she draws her hand away from her back and shows them the scroll she snatched from an Oto team before they even enter the forest.

Sasuke grabbed the scroll and inspects it. It was a genuine earth scroll and they have the heaven scroll, so this means that, "We already have both, we don't have to look for teams to ambush and fight for their scroll." He told them.

"Yep. It is my apology to Sakato." She wheeled on the mentioned boy then said, "I'm sorry for exploding on you like that. I didn't know what came to me. I'm very sorry." She finished with a bow.

Still wary of her but ready to forget what happened he told her, "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

"Now that you two have made up. What's our plan?" Sasuke asked as he secured both scroll inside his shirt. It was small enough to be hidden and not obvious in his shirt.

Deciding to be the voice of reason she proposed that they run straight for the tower and avoid any teams as much as possible. "This way we will conserve energy and prepare our body for the third part." Seeing no protest so far she continued to cement her idea, "If this is what the second part looks like then who knows what the third part might be, so isn't it wise to be prepared?"

Sasuke thought about it and found no flaw at her plan. So he agreed, "Hn. I agree but who might think that you could come up with something like this. Are you really sure that you are Naruto?" He might agree but he's not one to let an opportunity pass without pointing out to the dobe that he's so much better at all times.

"I do have a brain and I use it, you know." Naruto said, not rising up to the bait. _**'No, I will not hit the teme. It might just bruise his already wounded pride.'**_

While Sakato just nodded his consent. Seeing no more problem Naruto is ready to go and locate the tower, but for the second time they were stopped but this time by Sasuke. "What?" Asked Naruto.

"A thought just came to me. Why don't we have safe words? Like passwords. In case one of us is suddenly lost, this way we will have a way to know if you truly are our teammate or not." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto readily agreed, "Okay, mine will be duck-butt."

The said duck butt glared at her, "What? It fits and no one ever calls you that aside from me." Hearing her reason he reluctantly approve. "Then mine will be usuratonkachi."

"Being childish teme?"

"Nope. Just like your reason, mine suits."

"What about you Sakato?" Sakato noticed the lack of honorific at the end of his name but he set it aside instead and answered her.

"Bastard." He said then to explain and prevent the onslaught of questions, "It is not in me to say that. That's why no one will think of me saying that, get it?"

"Okay. No more teme?" A grunt was heard.

"Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

Hours passed by as they trekked the wild forest. They wanted to get to the tower quickly but they also want to get there safely so they took their time navigating through safe paths that Naruto and Sasuke decided while Sakato weave genjutsu around them in case they suddenly clashed with another team.

Lots of time they nearly brushed on other teams or bitten by wild animals that the forest harbors. They just scraped by the skin of their teeth. They don't even have the time to blame each other and fight among themselves as they are so busy running away or stopping their breath every time a hindrance shows up.

Naruto saw Sakato running out of breath so she suggest they took a break for a while, besides she's ready to burst her bladder. She was just keeping it in because they keep on running away from genins and animals. It looks like she can't keep it anymore so she hurriedly checked their surroundings for nearby teams, sensing no one she quickly said a word to Sasuke about relieving herself and run to the not so far bush and sat behind it.

* * *

As she let it out, she felt the third greatest feeling ever just below the feeling of having a scolding hot shower after a day's work. It is so good when you let out something you have kept in for so long. It is like a great weight was lifted of your shoulder and you can now breath easily. She stops herself on her passionate rant about letting it out before it gets even more passionate than it already is.

Feeling no more coming out, she stood up and zipped her pants. She also tried to fix as much she can about herself, specifically her tangled hair. There are lots of twigs and leave that knots in her hair. While she was busy removing the numerous trash in her hair her teammates are having a dilemma.

* * *

Someone came from the direction Naruto went into and said she was Naruto. Sasuke and Sakato immediately are on guard. They don't need to hear the password to know it was an impostor. With Naruto's unique chakra she doesn't really need a password anymore. There's a certain feel that Naruto's chakra emits and this impostor doesn't have it.

It is just this impostor's luck that they imitated the hardest to imitate person in Konoha. If you can only see it, the only thing that is remotely Naruto, is her looks. The rest are not. Her gait and posture already screams a blaring impostor's work and an amateur impostor at that, because whoever they are they don't even try.

As they are readying their weapons and selves to attack the impostor, he/she is suddenly gone. When they look around to locate him/her, they noticed a heavy hand on their shoulders. Sakato was the first to be thrown into a tree and was immediately out for the count. Sasuke sneered and swiped at the hand on his shoulder and jumped away, putting as much distance as he can between him and the dangerous ninja.

* * *

She was about to walk out of the bush she relieved herself when a feeling of cold dread run through her spine. Then she knew no more. Or more like she can see no more. One moment she was in the forest the next she is somewhere else, and wherever this is, is rapidly squeezing her into oblivion. Acting out of panic she used the first jutsu on her mind.

Rampaging chakra enveloped her and flared out causing an explosion so big that she was freed out wherever she is. When she came to, she saw herself covered in slime and all around her are kage bunshins knocked out, who are one by one popping out because of the pressure of the explosion. _**'It's okay at least I'm out...'**_ , then she smelled her arm, _**'... and now I smell bad. Ack.'**_

' _ **I'll deal with this later I have to get back to them. I feel a powerful chakra source from where I left them.'**_ She thought as she wades her way through the newly formed swamp of thick slime.

* * *

Sasuke managed to parry all blows so far but he's quickly losing ground. _**'If this keeps up, I will be pinned to the tree then I'm done.'**_ Quickly he formed the seals for Katon Gokyaku no Jutsu and blew a big ball of fire to the enemy.

"Oh Sasuke. Such power, that's why I chose you, coupled with that eyes of yours, just be mine and we'll be powerful together. No one will be able to stop us." The impostor said while walking through the fire that Sasuke created. His jutsu was able to dispel the henge it is wearing and showed a Kusa-nin with long black hair and black eyes. _**'Katon jutsu works minimally. Come on, come on think. The freak is coming.'**_ He jumped away again, running through the jutsus that Kakashi thought him.

"Don't run away Sasuke. You know you want it. You want the power to kill him don't you? Don't resist what I'm offering you. Give me your body and I'll give you your revenge." The Kusa-nin sweetly said as if sweetening his talk will sweeten the deal for Sasuke.

"Shut up, freak! I will not come to you. Get away from me!" Sasuke threw another lightning jutsu at the freak. The Kusa-nin nonchalantly neutralized the jutsu away like it was smoke.

"Hmm. It seems that you are still not yet ready for me. You are not yet ripe with hatred. No worries you will come to me in your own free will. For the mean time I will give you a gift to remember me as we part away."

What came next is easily the most grotesque thing he ever saw. From the mouth of the Kusa-nin out came a pair of hands. He watched as it took hold of the upper and lower part of the mouth then it didn't stop there, it continued to stretch the mouth to unimaginable capacity that you hear jaws cracking because of the force. When it reached the jaw limit the hands stopped stretching and from the stretched orifice came out a head followed by a body.

As the inner body rose to its full height, the body it came from started to fold on itself, like a clothe being shed out. When the man- because it is man even if it had a long hair- have fully shed his 'skin' he raised his head and grinned at Sasuke.

He felt like watching a horror story coming true and he was so horrified that he might just piss his pants. _**'This was even scarier than the scattered corpse in the compound during the massacre.'**_ He gulps as he saw the man coming closer. _**'At least those were mutilated corpse and gore scene, while this... my goodness, I badly need a therapy if I get out of this alive.'**_

He was frozen to the spot by his scattered wits and panicking instincts. He truly is a sitting duck waiting for the predator to sink his fangs on him. _**'Naruto is right, I'm a duck-butt.'**_ He laments as he closed his eyes and quietly accepts his fate. The man leaned into his neck and sniffs it for moment before biting him where shoulder meets neck. After that bite his whole body starts seizing, and he felt as if he is on fire and that his blood is evaporating fast.

All he can do is scream from pain and let tears and sweat permeate through his body.

* * *

She heard a pained scream coming from the place they were supposed to rest. _**'It's teme. What's going on?'**_ She thought as she willed her body to go faster despite the slime weighing her down and coldness seeping through her clothes. _**'If I know this would happen, I wouldn't have wore this. It is heavy when wet.'**_

As she came to the clearing she saw Sasuke writhing on his spot on the forest floor and saw as he have one last seizure and stop moving at all. She stared at the prone body willing it to come to life even for a second. When she saw no movement she turned her gaping mouth at the culprit.

The man was gleefully staring at Sasuke leering at the body and had his hands hovering over him. "Pervert! What did you do to teme?" She shouted and marched to the pervert. She knows that it is stupid of her to blindly come at someone she just saw molest and knock her teammate out, but she's not thinking about that, all that she cares is this man beat her teammates and someone needs to give him one in return.

The man turned to her surprised that he didn't feel her coming, "Oh, you manage to come out of the belly of one of my biggest snake?" He asked acting as if he didn't just give her teammate a hickey and didn't cause her sudden bath in snake slime.

"So it's yours. Suits you very well, you know? Slimy, disgusting, smelly... ", then she raised her hands and inspects the newly found scales that dotted her skin, "... scaly."

Then taking note of what he said about her coming out from inside a snake "Stomach of a snake? No wonder I stank like this. Really disgusting. Now I have to take a bath for three whole days, constantly boiling myself just to get the smell and slime out of my body."

"Is that all you can do? Talk?" Taunt the man, not moving from his position beside Sasuke.

"Yeah. I will kill you to death with my talking and you'll be known as the man who died from a talking down." Naruto said as she shook her body to rid of the slime.

"Hmmm..." Orichimaru observed the girl, taking in her features. _**'Definitely the kyuubi jinchuuriki from Kabuto's reports. Long blond hair, vivid blue eyes, whisker marks on each side of the face, and a height short for her age. No doubt about it. It is Minato's brat.'**_

"You're the jinchuuriki. I would have taken you if you showed a little merit but you don't. Too bad. Such power should be used not locked." He said as he slowly approaches her.

The slime drenched girl began to panic. _**'He knows! I'm really done for! Jiji's going to kill me if I ever survived this! But wait... he said he wouldn't take me then is he going to kill me?'**_ She glanced around looking for possible exits.

The snake sannin thought for a moment as he looked at the girl again, _**'I talked with him and he said I can have the last loyal Uchiha as long as I leave a set of Sasuke's seed to them so they can recreate Uchiha clan.'**_

He considers for a moment as he looked at the girl who's shaking and glaring at him. _**'I pity Konoha, they have a very good weapon at their hands but it's useless. So why not help them...?'**_ He grinned at his brilliant plan.

"Don't be afraid. I came here bearing gifts, I already gave my precious Sasuke one, so what do you think of another one... for you? To make you less pathetic than you are." He said crouching in front of her.

"I don't need gifts from bastards like you! I know that Sasuke is a bastard but he sure likes to attract other bastards too. He already attracted that Hyuuga bastard earlier. Now you? Who's next?" She's just stalling and she knows it. She doesn't have any chance against someone like him, she just have enough chakra to run but she knows that the man might follow her or worse if she leave he might abduct her teammates and do who-knows-what to them the moment she turned her back.

 _ **'Nope. I will not leave them. I'm not that cruel to do something like that. I'll stay even if I look like a fool.'**_ She readied herself and starts focusing her chakra. She formed the hand seals for kage bunshins and barrage the man with her clones.

"Hmm large chakra capacity but no tact. Useless." Orochimaru said as he was pushed back but he effortlessly rid of the numerous bunshins. Getting tired of the pathetic clones he flickered in front of the original one.

"Here." He said as he touch her stomach and forcefully activated the seal. "After I'm done, Konoha will have a true monster at their hands. Suits this village because it really loves to create monsters for power. Power hungry morons! All of you!" He twists his hand and injects more chakra to her.

Naruto felt like multiple hands are clawing her insides and rearranging her organs. Then he suddenly twist his hand and a sudden surge of chakra flows through her making her knees buckle. She kneeled on the ground trying to hold herself and stay conscious.

Orochimaru look down and saw her trying to stay awake through the pain, "Strong will. At least you got that going, makes you less pathetic than you already are." Then he added more to see how long she can endure the pain.

He felt the seal moving and opening so he added more chakra much more than he's already expending, "Yes, yes. Open up some more. Open up! Konoha wants power? They will get power! What Konoha wants Konoha gets!" Then he laughs maniacally.

"This is for you, power mongers! You will have what you want!" He said as he twisted and tweak the seal again.

"We're just the same, vying for power and manipulating it to our will. The only difference is I want power to attain immortality a great goal! While you! You want power for glory, for peace, for superiority, for leverage, for protection! Feeble reasons, there's no true peace! And superiority can only be achieved when you rule with fear and no mercy! And you think I'm cruel when you want something much more horrendous than I do! At least my immortality only affects me, while your goals and ambitions affect everyone!" He shouted to no one, after that he starts to laugh hysterically. Spasmodically laughing and lashing his chakra everywhere.

If he just stops and looks at what he's doing he'll notice that kyuubi's chakra is starting to leak. His mentality is being affected by the maliciousness and hatred that comes with the bijuu's chakra, that he doesn't even know what he's saying.

When he started to feel the kyuubi chakra entering his system he quickly moved away burned from touching the girl.

He panted for a moment and collected his thoughts. "Tch. I think that's enough." He held his burned hand that he used to touch the girl. He saw that he's already shedding that dead skin. _**'Good.'**_

By the time he fully collected his scattered thoughts, ninja presence starts to enter his senses. _**'Time to flee. See you soon my little Uchiha.'**_ Then he jumped to a nearby tree and starts to run away from the oncoming ninjas.

* * *

Naruto thanks the God when the man moved away from her and disappeared, _**'Anymore chakra surge and I would surely die.'**_ She thought as she plopped to the floor not minding the state she was in. Exhausted, covered in slime, and her clothes are burned in her stomach area. Also add to that she feels like all her body parts were stretched like a rubber band then soaked to a raging fire.

 _ **'It hurts. My body hurts and my chakra's running rampant.'**_ She tried to take in her leaking chakra, to not alert other potential enemies.

But it is too late as she saw ninja's rained on their place and swiftly brandished their weapons, some are already running through some seals and ready to execute it.

She felt so relieve when she saw Anko land next to her, and lift her from her position, _**'Good because I can't move my body. I think I'll be paralyzed for the rest of my life.'**_ She tried to open her eyes and talk to her, "A-nko-san... Anko-s-san..." When she tried to lift her hand and assure the fussing kunoichi she instantaneously lost consciousness and knew no more.

* * *

Forest of Death partially done, I can't sleep because of this. I keep on writing, then revising, then entirely changing the whole scene. Ugh. I'll die faster than Sasuke can. I survived writing this, I can't believe it! One more just one more and I'll be on my element writing angst.

Explanation on Naruto's sensing ability: Naruto is a good sensor simply because for someone wearing orange and avoid ANBU it is simply outrageous if not unbelievable. So her being able to do that tells something about her being a good sensor. For goodness sake, if you have years of running away from angry villagers and assassin let's see if you didn't suddenly develop a heightened sensing ability.

Way different than the original but that is why this fanfiction.

So there you go, I hope you liked it. If you have any comments, suggestion, or you just want to mention my horrible grammar and minimal vocabulary then go ahead.

MadPumpkin out.


	8. Chapter 7: No More

Disclaimer: Pumpkin poor. Pumpkin no money. Pumpkin don't own Naruto.

Warning: Reading this may kill you. Yeah, as if. At most this fic may cause seizure due to bad grammar, crazy character, and twisted plots.

Pairings: Just a little more patience my lovelies. Everything will be worth the wait.

To **ideagetthe** : Why thank you for that wonderful reaction. Again I really appreciate it. Don't worry this chapter the events are starting to be by my own orchestration. So keep reading and see for yourself. As for Sakura, I gender swapped her because I can't stand the way she acts. She makes us females look pathetic and like rabid dogs after guys. Which we are not, some of us maybe but I hope the majority are mature enough to act like a lady and not desperate. So I made her a guy to lessen her patheticness (I know there is no patheticness in the dictionary but it fits).

Author's Rant: In the past I have ranted about Naruto Gaiden now I'll rant about this series' eleventh chapter. I have no idea what I'll do with it. I know what will happen-Of course I know I'm the author.. Stupid Pumpkin-but I can't form it into words. God help me, don't let me drown in another block.

Yeah that's all! Thank you for reading this humble Pumpkin's little story.

* * *

 **No More**

Anko panted as she landed beside Naruto checking her over. When she saw a peek of those eyes she breathed out the breath she's holding in since the lounge. _**'Good she's still alive.'**_ She lifted her into her arms and tried to make her stay awake by talking to her. "Naruto... Naruto. Come on gaki, stay awake for me..." She firmly pats her cheek to keep her in the land of the living. "Hang on. I'll bring you to the hospital."

As she was about to stand up the girl in her arms raised her arms and mumbles something. "...n.. o-san... A...-ko...n..." After that she fainted.

She abruptly stood up and runs to the hospital. _**'I'm sorry gaki. I took too long. I promise I'll find him and end him. Someone like him should have been disposed off since the beginning.'**_

Entering the hospital, she howls for the nurse to get moving and help her with the girl she is carrying. "What are you doing staring at me?! Can't you see that there is something wrong with her?!" No one moved to help her. She scoffs at this and said, "No one? Is this what Konoha has become?" She turns around and walked out shouting, "Morons! All of you are morons!"

When she was about to jump and go somewhere she bumps into a frazzled hokage trying to get a hold of Naruto.

Already running on instinct and wary of everyone she back off from the old man, "She's hurt, Hokage-sama and they won't help her. Please help her but don't make her stay here. Please..." She pleaded with the old man, not relinquishing her hold on the girl. _**'Anywhere but here, I can't leave her with them. Who knows what they'll do to her.'**_

"I know Anko. I know." Placating the already bedraggled woman, he stops his attempt at getting Naruto. "Now follow me to my office. There we'll help her." He said as he flickered to the tower.

As they arrive at the Hokage office, Anko immediately but gently put Naruto on the couch. "Hokage-sama something's wrong with her. When I arrive at the scene, I felt her chakra fluctuating and changing at such a fast rate that it became visible. It is fluctuating from blue to violet to deep red. I-Idon't know what's happening a-and also kyuubi's chakra is leaking out albeit in small amounts. Hokage-sama please... please help her." She begs of the venerated man.

 _ **'Changing? Fluctuating? Violet? I know that it is near to impossible but please... not let it be what I think it is. She's already suffering as it is.'**_ Sarutobi prayed to God that He help them in the ordeal that is sure to come for all of Konoha.

"I need Jiraiya for this. I think I know what's happening but I want to make sure so that I can decide on what to do." He said. Reaching for his table he hurriedly wrote on a scroll then he rolled it when he finished.

He turned to her and gave her the scroll. "I need to you to find him and give him this."

Anko unexpectedly pushed the scroll to him. "No I can't Hokage-sama. I can't leave her. I-I need to protect her. I can't let—" She choked and hug the girl to her chest while shaking her head repeatedly.

The Hokage can only watch as Anko rocked herself and Naruto. He knows that she's probably relieving the nightmare she suffered under Orochimaru and fears that it will also happen to the girl. He can see the bond forming between them, the kind that is born from suffering. He can hear how Anko's trying to stave off her sobs but she's failing as he can hear her hiccuping. He cautiously approached the volatile woman so he will not set her off and disappear on him.

"Anko." He called again when it seems that she didn't hear him. "Anko... I will not let anything happen to her I promise."

"But, Orochimaru..."

"She'll be safe. I'll protect her. I'm here, she have me. I will not let what happened to you happen to her. And soon another one that cares for her will be here so you don't really need to worry." The Hokage promised to her and after a few moments she nods.

Anko let Naruto go and stood up. She accepts the scroll that the hokage was handing her.

"Take this and quickly find Jiraiya he is near the southern boarders, because if I'm right then Naruto can't wait any longer. The moment she wakes up the kyuubi's chakra will try to get out and that just might kill her. So hurry up and I'll try my best to keep her down."

"You should have said that in the beginning Hokage-sama, something like this should not be put aside you know." She said as she flickered out of view and made her way to Jiraiya.

"Ah..." Is the only thing that the old man can utter at the departure of the crazed kunoichi.

He knelt beside Naruto and checked her vitals. _**'Hmm. She's good so far aside from the burn in her stomach but I still need to put her into sleeping trance 'til Jiraiya comes.'**_ He thought as he run through the seals and activated the sleeping jutsu on her. _**'This should do for at least a handful of hours. Anko shouldn't have a problem looking for him. He is not that far.'**_

* * *

Kotarou was walking through the village looking for something to pass off his time, since he had nothing to do at the shop. There are no orders coming because the ANBU are all stationed inside the village. No outside mission for the time being, besides he had already supplied them a month's worth of weapons in preparation for chuunin exams.

He sighed as he glanced around, ' _ **All are busy... all the bars are also full. Ah... I hate chuunin exams.'**_ He turned around again aiming to go back to his shop and drown himself in sake. _**'Stupid foreigners coming to Konoha, doing nothing but point here and there, shop here and there, sneaking a peek at ninja's and going 'kyaaa' 'kyaa' all over place. Tch.'**_ Completely forgetting that tourism helps the economy of Konoha and gives more job to the people.

Konoha was a busy place indeed with all the foreigners that came to Konoha for the chuunin exams, ninja's jumping all over the place, merchants shouting here and there in hopes that a customer will come to their shops. Yes, Konoha have its hands full.

 _ **'Why can't it be over soon enough?'**_ He sighed again thinking about how long the chuunin exams will be. In his way to the shop he passed by the hospital and saw a lot of people coming out the said place. Many who came out are gossiping while others had their heads bowed down. _**'Maybe something happened... well who cares.'**_ He just shrugs and continued on his way to the shop.

He arrived at the shop and sat at his office. He reached for his bottle of sake and drank straight from it, relishing the taste and burn brought by the alcohol. _**'Why did I ever go out in the first place?'**_ He thought as he gulps another lungful of the beverage. _**'It is not like I'm worried. I was just bored is all.'**_

He look outside the window watching the leaves dance to the sway of the wind. _**'If that brat didn't come back I'll resurrect her myself and kill her again.'**_ He stood and walked towards the window pondering on his apprentice's possible situation. _**'After not coming to the shop at all, she dare join the chuunin exam without telling me. What a rude brat! If something happens to her let's see who cares.'**_

He clenched his fist at the thought of harm coming to her. It seems he really grew attached to Naruto after all. _**'Just come back alive brat. Come back alive.'**_

He was disturbed out of his musings by a ninja clearing his throat behind him. "What is it?"

The chuunin bowed his head and answered, "The Hokage is asking for you, he says you should come immediately to his office. It has something to do with Naruto he said."

He pivoted and grabbed the chuunin's vest lifting him from the floor and raising his face to his level. "What did you say? Care to repeat the last part?"

The chuunin shakily answered, "T-the Hokage said t-that it has something to do w-with Naruto. Sir."

"Did he say about what?"

"N-no, sir."

He clicked his tongue in irritation and quickly run in the direction of the hokage tower.

* * *

Sarutobi was thinking of what to do next. Soon the council will call for a meeting and this debacle will surely be discussed and what to do afterwards. From what his ANBU reported Uchiha Sasuke acquired the cursed seal of heaven. Sasuke being injured is already a problem in itself but a Sasuke with a cursed seal is a threat. Whoever receives that seal becomes unstable if not outright insane, like Anko.

The civilian council will call for some blood when they hear that their precious Uchiha is injured, _**'The fools think they actually knew something. If it were not for the Nidaime Hokage's decree that they be included in the decision making concerning the village, I would have already abolished them.'**_

Snapping out of his thoughts, he told his secretary to let the man that's coming to enter his office. Confused but not one to disobey and question her superior the secretary just complied. Sarutobi knows that Kotarou hates to be held back so he told his secretary in advance to just let him in, no need to make a mess of simple things.

Straightaway as the door bangs open he said, "What took you so long Kotarou? Old age already caught up with you?"

"Don't joke with me Hiruzen, you know that I can't use chakra anymore. And what's this about Naruto?"

"Blunt aren't we?" The hokage said playfully.

Kotarou is getting frustrated with all this going in circles, "Damn it! Hiruzen! You are the one who called me here, so don't play with me!"

"I was just trying to loosen you up, because what I'm about to tell you might just give you a heart attack and kill you untimely."

The hokage stood from his desk and lead Kotarou to the couch. When Kotarou saw Naruto lying limply there, he run to her and instantly checked her for any signs of injury.

"Why is this burn not healing?" He asked as he shrugs his coat off and covered her with it.

Calmly the hokage answered him, "It maybe be because the seal was tampered."

"Say what?!"

"Orochimaru came and made a mess of the second part of the exam. He saw Naruto and thought it good to play with her and knowing him... I think I don't need to say more." He said ashamed that he had something to with the root of it all.

"You-you're saying that Orochimaru is here and he tampered with the seal?" Kotarou unbelievingly asked.

The hokage just nods his head.

"Then what are you still doing here, acting all calm! This is obviously a breach in village security! And it is not any nameless ninja but a freaking Sannin!" He waved his arms not knowing what to do with them in his agitation.

"He may be crazy but he is still a freaking Sannin! Scratch that! Him being crazy just made it all more dangerous!" He can now safely say he's hysterical. With Orochimaru here and the kyuubi's seal being tampered with they are only waiting for the bomb to explode figuratively speaking. _**'It may become literal if we don't do something.'**_

He wheeled on the hokage and demanded, "You should call Jiraiya, he can do something about the seal."

"I already did."

"Then... then lock down the village!"

"We can't. If we do, it will raise questions and anxiety. That will only make people run like headless chickens and that will kill them more than an actual war can."

"Mobilize your army! Tell them to hunt the snake!"

" _I_ don't have an army. You are mistaking me for Danzo. I already told my ANBU to scout around the Forest of Death and apprehend anyone who's acting suspicious."

As Kotarou racks his brain for more solutions the hokage was just calmly countering all of his proposal. He knows that he looks like a jerk looking like nothing major is happening but he needs to stay calm and think this through. Being the leader doesn't give him the luxury to panic and hyperventilate at every problem that comes his way.

He's the image of the village. He can't afford to look weak. His soldiers, his ninjas are looking at him for support and strength, while the civilians look at him for protection and assurance. He needs to have his wits with him all the time and panicking around will just scatter his thoughts apart.

"Kotarou listen, I need you to stay with Naruto and guard her. No one must know what is really happening, even a little bit of information is dangerous if it leaks out. There are only four people I trust with, one is already out hunting Jiraiya, the other two is too weak to defend her if someone came for her, and I know that you can't use chakra anymore but that didn't make you any less formidable." He said wearing a serious and grim face.

"The council will soon call for a meeting and I will be leaving you behind with her. Three of my ANBU are stationed around this room but please don't leave unless necessary. Wait for Jiraiya here and tell him what I told you a while ago." Commanded the hokage to his soldier.

Kotarou listened attentively to his instructions. Good thing he always brought his weapons with him. Recounting all he needs to do.

The Hokage and Kotarou are basking in the silence while waiting for the time that the meeting will start. They are enjoying the silence because it might just be the last that they would experience in the following days. Suddenly both of them stilled and for a moment no one moved.

Sarutobi heard the knock and thought, **'It is time.'** "Remember what I told you. I will be going now. Be safe."

* * *

Now the meeting hall commonly known as council building is not the hokage tower this is to allow the council members feel like they are all equal and not being manipulated by the hokage. It was a simple building two blocks away from the hokage tower. It is a one story building done in neutral tones.

The inside was a little bit homey to say the least, with a large glass window at the back giving them a pleasant view of the luscious forest made from the first Hokage's chakra. They also use natural light. The roof was made from a see-through material where it filters the heat but not the light itself, bathing them in the sun's glorious rays. A big round wooden table was placed in the middle surrounded by big comfy chairs with a foot rest for each one.

It is spacious inside that you can even put large rectangular tables on the four side of the building and even have a room to comfortably walk on. It is indeed a simple yet elegant work of art but what always happens inside are far from simple and elegant.

The hokage and his escort arrived just in time to see other council members being escorted inside the building after they were check and be devoid of weapons. It is natural that in this meeting a fight will break out so weapons are not allowed inside.

In fact they only have a handful of peaceful meetings the rest are chaotic. There is one time in the reign of the Nidaime Hokage that a clan head from the shinobi council snapped and used a jutsu and destroyed the building. The Nidaime decided that to prevent such things from happening again he remodeled the building using anti-chakra materials, disabling the use of jutsus.

But despite all the precautions that were taken to prevent a violent meeting, a disagreement always finds a way to cause a fight to break out. So there they were, acting all calm at first but wait and see, give them a few minutes and someone will surely explode the moment someone opens their mouth.

The sandaime is always wondering why they wouldn't just listen to every ones opinion peacefully and have everyone take a turn at voicing their own views. That way a much more peaceful approach can be taken.

"So, about the Uchiha."

 _ **'Oh, wait. Forget about listening to them. I now remember why we always fight. It is because someway somehow a**_ ** _civilian_** _ **council member suddenly turns dumb and starts spouting nonsense.'**_ He thought as he sat at his seat at the head of the table.

"Before we begin with an issue, are we all set and present?" He looked at his right side where the shinobi council sat and saw no absent then he turned to his left and saw no absentee also. Opposite him he saw the three elders namely Danzo, Koharu and Homura. The _Three Old Crones_ are what he calls them in his head.

"Okay. We are all present, we may now begin. Please present an issue." He said as he gave the table-figuratively obviously-to whoever wants to start first.

And predictably a civilian council member started with, "We heard that the Uchiha is injured at the chuunin exams. We want to make sure that he's alright."

He sighed and starts to feel a headache and it seem he's not the only one because at his right the shinobi council also sighed and slumped at their seats. He snaps his fingers and an ANBU step forward from his place on their backs.

"Report."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Genin Uchiha Sasuke was found unconscious on the floor of Forest of Death, along with teammates Haruno Sakato and Uzumaki Naruto. They have encountered a problem in the person of Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. Genin Uchiha Sasuke was found uninjured except for a bite turned seal on his neck. This seal is also the source of his unconsciousness for it eats away his chakra but we have managed to stabilize him and after an hour the seal stops eating his chakra. Until now there are no further observable changes from Genin Uchiha Sasuke's state. Aside from staying unconscious in the hospital, he is also being guarded by Jounin Hatake Kakashi." The ANBU finished reporting. He bowed one last time to the Sandaime Hokage and step right back to his place.

"Does this report satisfies your curiosity civilian councilor?"

A representative boldly stands and disagrees, "Partially. We want to know what this seal is. What does it do? And when will Uchiha Sasuke wake up?"

"The seal is called Cursed Seal of Heaven. It marks whoever has it as a potential vessel of Orochimaru. At some degree Orochimaru can affect whoever wears it. We don't know when he will wake up. We'll just have to wait and see. Anymore questions?"

"Yes. Is he going to be okay having that curse seal? What will happen to him once he wakes up?" Another representative asked.

"He will live but had a high chance of being unstable. If you must remember Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko suffered from the same case." The hokage patiently answered.

"Will this not affect his reproduction capability?" Another one asked followed by, "He will still be able to continue the exam, right?"

"I have no answer for that. As I said we have to wait and see. Concerning his place in chuunin exams, we'll discuss further. I have something to add to that."

His answer didn't satisfy the civilian council so they all asked at the same time, standing and approaching the hokage for more clarification.

"He'll be fine rig—"

"He can still marry in his—"

"What should we d—"

"You should have done—"

And on and on and on the questions flowed out of their mouths, it is like a dam was suddenly broken. The he heard one statement and it snap his very short tolerance for them.

"This will surely affect Konoha big time, having our last loyal Uchiha out of the game. You have to do something Hokage-sama. Uchiha Sasuke must be restored to full health so he can be able to attend the third part. Without Uchiha Konoha will fall."

Losing his patience and having no time for measly matters, he slammed his hands and stood.

"No. I will not hear anymore. You are not ninjas, you are civilians. Don't pretend that you know what's happening. You don't know anything that's happening below the surface. You don't know what we do just to keep you all safe." He paused and looked into the eyes of the one who spoke. "You know nothing about what we do in the dark. So back off with your petty complains."

"The Uchiha is all you think about. Look around you, does it seem like we should be focusing on a little spoiled brat? The probability that we'll have war in our hands is increasing every hour that we pointlessly argue about the Uchiha. Orochimaru is out there, bidding for his time to attack Konoha. We have more things to worry about than bowing to your whims."

Someone protested at that and seemingly want to voice his opinion but the hokage run him to the ground by saying, "Yes, I know that Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru, but you know what? I don't care! He's just another one of the time bombs inside this village that's waiting to explode. And it will be good for Konoha that if by the time he goes all crazy it will be on Orochimaru not us."

Remembering a question about Sasuke being brainwashed he said, "And for your information those who are cursed with seal will not be greatly affected unless they let it and succumb to it. So, if your precious Uchiha suddenly gone AWOL then it is by his own free will!"

The civilian council is stumped by his outburst. Never expecting that he would call them on their pettiness and actually humiliating them in front of the entire council.

"Now, onto more _important_ topics." He emphasized the word 'important' while looking at the civilian council.

"Shikaku, what do you think of postponing the chuunin exams?" He asked his colleague and advisor.

"It is a dangerous move but will save us from more trouble than with continuing the exams." The Nara clan head lazily answered.

"Will you please elaborate?"

He mumbled 'Mendokuse...' under his breath before saying, "You see with Orochimaru here, we are not only placing ourselves in mortal danger but also those genins from other villages. If Orochimaru really did do something big and harm befalls the genins, it will be on our heads. We'll have our hands full and overflowing with war on all sides." He sighed pausing for a moment.

"Now if we didn't continue with the exams it will give us a bad image and raise the suspicion of Iwagakure. You know that they are just bidding their time always looking over our shoulder and inspecting our every move. Seeing that if we are weak and can't handle an attack, and postponing the chuunin exams will give them an idea to try us, because they will surely sense that something is wrong otherwise we wouldn't postpone the exam." He yawned as he finished and laid his head on his arms at the top of the table.

"Nonsense. Orochimaru will not attack. So I say we continue." Danzo countered and he is followed by the agreement of the civilian council and other elders.

"Oh, how did you know that? Been collaborating with the snake are you? Is that why he is able to penetrate our security?" Sarutobi said baiting him and trying to get a rise from him.

"Do you know what you are saying? I only want what's best for Konoha so I want to continue." Danzo defended not realizing that what he said didn't really deny what the sandaime accused him of.

"The children will be okay. They are already ninja, danger comes with it. They have to learn to deal with it otherwise they will never be true ninja. Besides we only have one serious casualty, the Uchiha will have enough time recovering from his state with the one month grace period for those who will move to the third part." He explained trying to convince others. He knows that he won't be able to convince the hokage so he have to do it by numbers.

When he saw that other are starting to agree he turned to Sarutobi again and said, "See? You know we have to do this Sarutobi. We have a face to maintain after all."

"I should be the one asking you that Danzo. Do you know what you are talking about?" Sarutobi said calmly rising from his seat.

"These are children we are talking about. I know that backing down and postponing the exams will make us look weak! I know all of that! But I'm done making Konoha into place it is not. I'm done with all this war and pissing contest! I know what you want and I know that it is for the good of Konoha but no matter how much you want Konoha to look good, if there is no one left for us to make strong and powerful then it's useless! The thing that you always fear might just happen, Konoha will really go down the drain if we continue this nonsense! The children are our future, children are the kings! And making them continue under these circumstances is just cutting the glory of Konoha and destroys our future!" Shouted the hokage as he move away from the table.

Glancing around him, he saw that they are all solemnly looking at him, _**'So they are listening.'**_ Inwardly, he scoffs at that.

"I'm tired of you Danzo... you and your 'Konoha should be above all' nonsense. Stop thinking about 'Konoha' for once and start think about her people. After all without her people Konoha is nothing but a piece of land. If you continue this not only the children will be in danger but the citizens as well."

Sensing that they have nothing to say anymore he declared a meeting adjourned. "Nothing will be decided with us like these. Go home and think about what I said. Don't just blindly follow what others say."

He walked out and shunshined to his office.

* * *

Kotarou was getting impatient of waiting for Jiraiya. _**'Where are you Jiraiya boy?'**_

He kept on glancing at the window and then back to Naruto. He's getting dizzy turning this and that way for the past few hours. Checking every now and then for the impending arrival of Jiraiya and watching out for Naruto. In his paranoia one small noise makes him jump three feet high. Thus, it is safe to say that his nerves are already fraying and frazzled some are even smoking already.

When a loud pop is heard behind him he automatically unsheathes his tanto and took a defense stance.

"No need for that Kotarou, is just me." The hokage assured him.

"That is short for a meeting. What happened?" He said as he sheaths back his weapon.

"Trust me you don't want to know."

Kotarou raised his eyebrows and Sarutobi relents. "Okay, I'll tell you later."

Looking around he saw that it is only them, "They didn't arrive yet?"

"No."

 _ **'Why are they taking so long?'**_ Is the thought running through the head of both men.

"Do you think Jiraiya can do something about this?" Kotarou asked wanting to make sure that somehow there is something they can do.

"I really don't know. Let's just hope that there is." Even he somehow doubts what he said. They are openly walking on egg shells on this one.

"What if—"

Kotarou was abruptly cut off from his question by an ear splitting scream. When he and the Hokage looked towards the source they saw Naruto thrashing and clawing at her stomach.

"It is too soon." The hokage said as he run to her side pinning the hands that are clawing at the flesh.

"W-what's too soon?" Kotarou asked but he was not answered instead a scroll was thrust into his hands with the words, "I'll go first and I'll take her with me. Wait here for Jiraiya. The moment they arrive give him that and he will know what to do."

"But!"

"No! Wait for Jiraiya. We need him."

And he was left staring at the place where the hokage is just a moment ago.

* * *

This entire chapter is wholly my own concoction. I hope you like the changes and the additional scenes.

Three more chapters to revise then I will truly update. I know I left this series at ten chapters but after I have finished the revisions and uploaded them I'll update as quickly as possible.

For the mean time reviews are very much welcome. And please, remember that I'm trying my best to convey the essence of the story to you, my dear readers. So please bear with my minuscule vocabulary and lacking grammar.

Until the next chapter, my lovelies.

MadPumpkin


	9. Chapter 8: Help

Disclaimer: Masashi did. Lucky fellow unlike Pumpkin.

Warning: Annoyingly slow build story, as one of my reader said 'Filler and fillers..' and I kind of agree but it is necessary guys. I promise you these chapters are needed.

Pairings: None yet. You'll know it when you read it. I mean when the characters start smooching and being sweet and lovey-dovey.

To **TheRagingMaelstrom** : I pray to God that I don't so that I may continue this. It would be such a shame if I did as I already have the ending planned. And thank you for noticing the moment between Naruto and Shikamaru. At the time I was writing that I'm thinking the what ifs if I followed with them as a possible pairing, but I'm still thinking about it, so wait for further development. Also thank you very much for appreciating my concept of having different type of pairing.

Pumpkin will let you read the chapter now.

* * *

 **Help**

For an indefinite amount of time he stood there, staring at nothing, he was and is still pondering what the hokage told him and did.

First the hokage told him to wait for Jiraiya and second he left him in the dust.

Yes, he saw and thought right. He just left him in the dust.

Realizing that besides from waiting he told him nothing more, _**'So, what am I supposed to do when someone asked for him?'**_

 _ **'Am I going to pretend that I'm the hokage now?'**_ He thought sarcastically. _**'Tch. I never dreamed of getting this accursed position but here I am, having been just left with this... no matter how temporary.'**_

 _ **'He's the hokage! Dang it! I should be the one with Naruto not him! When I—'**_

He was cut-off from his internal rant by a dreadful feeling caused by a large shockwave of chakra. _**'Was that Naruto? Is the kyuubi already out? And what's with me always being cut-off?'**_

Frantically he looked out the window and saw lots of people stampeding out of their home not knowing where to go and a melee of ninja hurriedly making their way to the tower. _**'To where I am... great! What am I going to do?'**_ He thought as he facepalm and let his body slide down the window ledge.

 _ **'And... Here we go.'**_

As soon as he thought that, the door opened wide and numerous ninja of all ranks filed in. They started shouting for the hokage demanding that he explain what's happening and what they should do.

When they found no hokage on the desk they rounded on each other and started arguing between them. _**'And they call themselves ninja, acting like toddlers throwing tantrums.'**_

Kotarou let it all happen, enjoying watching them turn on each other and panic. _**'I've never been so ashamed of being a ninja until now.'**_ He shook his head as he looked at them.

There are only a few who are at least somewhat holding themselves but when you look closer it is only because they are too lost to do something.

* * *

Kakashi look around the hokage's office looking for the man of authority, hoping that he can ease the anxiety he is feeling and tell him that what happened is only a fluke and not a sign of kyuubi escaping. Having Sasuke in his state have already done a number on him but feeling that awful chakra wash over the village is like being stomped by kyuubi repeatedly.

He knows that he'd been too hasty in nominating them and that the confidence he felt for them is biased but he still did even though he's feeling hesitant.

Alarms started going off for him when they learned that the second part will be held in the Forest of Death, but when the henge was disabled and they saw someone not supposed to be in the chuunin exams, it felt like the end of the world to them.

That moment when the image of Orochimaru flashed on the screen it's like Death himself passed by the room. No one breathed, no one moved, all is still. It is only when the snake sannin moved did they move. They raced for the door and run like mad to the forest.

They didn't think that they are breaking the rules by coming to the aid of the genins in trouble. This is Orochimaru they are talking about, it doesn't only spell trouble but screams it.

Kakashi and the others saw how Anko overtake them and run like the hounds of hell are at her heels. If you think about it, it is not that far off in the situation they are in. **_'In fact, she is chasing the hounds of hell.'_**

As they arrived at the scene, Anko shortly looked aropund for the Snake sannin but when she didn't find him she immediately turn to Naruto and lifted her away to who-knows where. Kakashi was about to call her and ask her what she's doing taking her away when one of the assistant proctor shouted something about the Uchiha.

He didn't hear it but it is enough to call his attention and attend to his other student.

 _ **'Only superficial wounds but why is he unconscious?'**_ He asked himself as he checks for any grave injury.

Because of their need to come quickly they didn't witness Orochimaru bite him thus the wonderment on why Sasuke—and for that matter Naruto—is unconscious. When he proceed to carry Sasuke and bring him to the hospital and have him check, there and only there did he saw the curse seal.

 _ **'Way to make things more complicated than it already is.'**_ He thought as he jumps from tree to tree not really minding if he is too slow for someone holding a person who needs immediate help. He knows that he can't do anything about it but prolong the entire effect of the seal from happening. _**'Even Jiraiya-sama can't remove something like this.'**_

When he came to the hospital he was immediately attended to and Sasuke was given his due care. Finding no serious casualties they put him to a room for his temporary stay in the hospital.

He absently sat at his bedside and began to think things through. Recalling all the things he did before and during the chuunin exams. On how he nominated them and be questioned about his decision, on how he approach them for the exam, on how he reacted when the exam started and on how he dealt with the Orochimaru fiasco. _**'I didn't act like the teacher I am supposed to be, did I?'**_

And indeed he didn't because as he recalled and reflected on each situation he found out he didn't do anything that resembles that he is a responsible teacher. He just winged it, as he had done with all things that he is not sure how to go about.

In his reflection he remembered one important thing he conveniently forgot amidst the chaos, _**'More like a person. Ugh. I'm so stupid!'**_ He abruptly stood and jumped out the window. _**'How can I forget Sakato! Stupid me! Stupid self!'**_ If only he could he would have kicked himself in the face in his frustration and failure.

He bumped and stumbled when a large shockwave of chakra hit him. He thought he can never be more of an utter failure than he is currently now, but it seems someone above really hates him and decided to add more problems to his unending list.

 _ **'What now?!'**_ He pulled his hair as he flickered to the office of the hokage to please, please explain to him what is happening. Or he might end his life now.

 _ **'Someone really hates me.'**_ Is the repeating thought in his head when he saw no hokage inside. _**'Someone must really want to see me kill myself, huh?'**_

Despairingly he adopted a statue stance and stood on side and begins to internally break down.

* * *

Some of the more sensible ninja sense that they are being watched and mocked. When they look towards the window they spotted a man sitting below it and staring at them, seemingly bored with his chin atop his hands.

They recognize him and instantly felt shame. They can only stop what they are doing and look down and fidget like kids who are caught being naughty. The others gradually noticed that their comrades are quieting down and fidgeting. Some are glancing towards the apparent cause of their discomfort, so they looked and wished they didn't.

Those eyes shows how much contempt he had for them and how hard he is holding himself back from attacking them. He didn't need to say a word to tell them why is he looking at them like that, a single look is enough.

There is no killing intent or aura to indicate that he is angry. No. What he had is indifference. An indifference so well shown that you will feel how much insignificant you are. How he can easily crush you under his foot. How he sees you as nothing more than an annoying pest that you are.

When all of them had calmed their selves down and have come back to their wits, Kotarou stood and made a show of brushing his pants of the dust that only he can see.

Still patting his pants down and not looking at them he said, "Are you done acting like toddlers throwing tantrums?"

Almost all of them flinched at his words. As they should be because they have finally realized how pathetic they must have looked.

"I'm sorry. We're all sorry Kotarou-sama." Kakashi breathed out as he tried to climb out from the apparent grave he had dug out.

"Hmm. You're sorry? Sorry for how you acted so pathetic that I was truly ashamed to be called your comrade. You are lucky that I'm the one who saw that... that—I don't even know what to call that." He said as he raises his head and looks at them.

"Please remember to act like a ninja. We are soldier. Make sure to keep that in mind."

All of them gulped and nodded at that. Clicking his tongue he decided to entertain them. He crossed his arms and leaned on his left leg, "So what brought you here and in such panic that you nearly wet yourselves?"

"Kotarou-sama didn't you feel it?"

He suddenly felt like playing around so he did, "Feel what?"

"T-the chakra that washed over the village, sir."

"Oh? There is?" He frowns, feigning ignorance.

"Kotarou-sama please..." begged one chuunin by the door.

"All right, all right. I felt it, so what?"

Outraged that he would disregard something like this Ebisu shouted, "What 'So what?'"

He whirled on the jounin who dare rear his ugly head to him. Ebisu automatically wilted under that heavy glare. "Yeah. So what? Are you harmed? Did you see the village being destroyed?" He asked the foolish jounin but Ebisu couldn't answer

"I asked you. So answer me!" He raised his voice to wake him from his stupidity.

"N-no, sir."

"Then what is your problem? Coming here like loons causing unnecessary chaos among the villagers?"

This time Asuma answered saving the rest of them from more humiliation, "We thought that the kyuubi escaped the seal."

"What do you think? Do you see the hokage?" And before any of them can answer he said, "Why do you think that he is not here? Of course he already acted before all of you did, he acted like a ninja."

"Give us some credit here Kotarou-sama. It is not every day that you feel a chakra like that, it's bound to make you feel restless all the time." Asuma defended.

"Got a point there, but you are ninjas. You must maintain composure under all circumstances. You are the pillars of this village, what do you think will happen if the pillars are the first ones to collapse?" He rhetorically asked them.

"Destruction. Utter destruction! That is what!" He shouted and gestured to the disorder outside the building.

"Now, go and do what you are supposed to do. Rally the villagers. Tell them that the situation is under control. Form a group and patrol around the village, someone might have slipped inside or outside during the mayhem. Tend to the injured ones, because there will be one or two in that stampede. Ino-Shika-Chou, go to the elders they will surely rain down on us demanding for explanation. Go to them before they did and explain. Asuma, meet the civilian council assure them that everything is alright. Go!" He instructed them and group by group they dispersed.

Sighing he faced Kakashi, "What are you still doing here? Go!" Shooing him away.

Deciding to be straightforward he bluntly asked, "Is Naruto okay?"

"Oh, now you remember her."

Kotarou just can't help but mock him. He wants something more than mocking him but Naruto would hate him if he hurt her sensei, so he settled for mocking him. Petty but always work deeper than a knife.

"Don't be like that Kotarou-san, I'm just one person. I can't tend to them all."

"Yes, and we are all meant to have person we will always favour."

"Kotarou-san... please." He begs.

"..."

"Please..."

After a long moment of silence he stiffly answered. "When the hokage took her away. She was screaming her lungs out, and clawing at her stomach that is almost bleeding... I bet she isn't even aware that she is screaming or hurting herself."

Kakashi didn't move and only stared at him.

"I'm saying this now because I don't want Naruto to be in harm. There is nothing you can do. There is nothing we can do. Even Sarutobi can only do so much. So don't try anything reckless, like uselessly sacrificing yourself. God knows that will not make an inch of difference."

He didn't say anything to that and just shunshined away.

"That's quite a speech you've got there, ero-ji."

He rounded on the long haired man and brought him down to his level. _**'Stupid Jiraiya and stupid abnormal height.'**_ "Why so late Jiraiya? I know you can be faster than that."

"That's what I told him, but he won't listen." Said a panting and haggard Anko as she leans on the door. "He only sped up when we felt that wave of chakra." And promptly laid on the floor not caring if she is less than decent than she already is.

Kotarou ignored the woman and opted to focus on Jiraiya.

"Here." He said then hands Jiraiya the scroll that Sarutobi gave to him.

Right away Jiraiya bit his thumb and swiped it at the scroll, and opens it. He reads it and found himself increasingly worried.

"Come on. Sensei needs help. Lots of it."

* * *

Sarutobi did his best to contain the trashing girl, reach the place he had in his mind and be discreet at the same time. He tried to knock out Naruto but it doesn't do anything but make her silent for a second or two and she will start again after that.

They reach the sealing room located inside the hokage mountain. It was in the dead center of the mountain, Minato made it this way so it is near but well hidden and protected. He used this for creating and trying the seal he invented. _**'Thank God for his genius. Now we can benefit from it again.'**_

He placed Naruto in the middle and activated a containment jutsu made of water, when he succeed he then turned to the cave's door and activated all the wards and seals Minato made to protect the people inside the cave. After properly activating all the seals he sat behind the door and played a waiting game and watched as the girl suffer from another bout of seizure as chakra rampage inside her body.

Jiraiya, Anko and Kotarou arrived at the foot of the mountain and waits for Sarutobi to open the entrance to the cave. The venerable old man led them to where Naruto is and showed them the state she was in.

Anko instantly felt tears building up while Kotarou tried to go to her but was held back by Sarutobi, he looked at him ready to trash him when the hokage just shook his head at him.

Jiraiya clenched his fist and remove the large scroll at his back. _**'I see.. the suppressor broke under the heavy chakra. I guess containing it won't work.'**_ He thus opened it and skimmed through the contents when he found what he is looking for he started to draw around Naruto.

Anko can't believe what is in front of her. She didn't even know if it still is Naruto that she is seeing. She is bleeding all over with her skin spurting blood and chakra. The blood doesn't have the time to flow as it was right away burned by the chakra. You can't even see her face anymore, there is no hair even. She guessed it was also burned. She also heard her rasping as if she was too hoarse to shout anymore. She truly was in a pitiful state.

"Jiraiya, hurry up and do something! Make it stop!" Kotarou shouted not taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"Quiet! We can't stop it! The suppressors I have put on her is already gone. There are no seals invented yet to contain such large chakra-Minato can't hold a candle to this thing-and it seems that it is simultaneously converting it too so the only thing we can do is help with the merging. So shut up and let me do my work." Jiraiya said not even stopping what he is doing to answer Kotarou.

Kotarou didn't mind notice the rudeness because he was too focused on staring at Naruto as if by staring he can stop what is happening.

As Jiraiya finished he called the hokage and asked him to stand beside him. "Sensei I have to charge chakra in this seal to work. I don't have that much I need yours to complete this."

Sarutobi just nodded and formed the hand seals Jiraiya showed and start charging chakra to seal.

Anko and Kotarou saw how the seal glowed brighter and brighter and the two men keel over with chakra exhaustion. They approached them and help them sit properly.

"What now?" Asked Anko.

"Now... we just have to wait and trust Naruto's will to live." Jiraiya said as he too stared at the girl covered in dried blood and dead skin and whose mouth seem to open forever even though no sounds are coming out of it.

* * *

Revised and added soime scenes to it, to make it more detailed and legit. (Is that even a legal word?)

Some of you may like it. Some of you may hate it. But it is alright as long as I get on with the story I will continue with this story plot I have. And yes, it seems boring but I have to state all this shizz because in the coming chapters it is necessary to clear out the incoming confusion, so please bear with me guys.

If you have any comments, suggestion, or you just want to mention my horrible grammar and minimal vocabulary then go ahead.

Please feel free to review!

Next is an angst filled chapter that you would hate me because of how it is written.

MadPumpkin


	10. Chapter 9: Kill Me, Bury Me

Disclaimer: Pumpkin only owns her lantern and blinking lights. Naruto is like an expensive lighting in Ikea, I can never ever buy it.

Warning: I don't know if you will need it, but please squeeze your tear ducts for me and pretend that this chapter made you cry. Pairings? Temporarily I will remove them, you will just see that it is actually romance when some of my characters are being poetic and whatnot.

To **lovelydragonfly** : Here is my answer my dear. Hope you like it. :)

Note: I'm finally done with chapter 11. So for those of my original readers, chap11 is for you guys. Just some final touches and they are ready to be published. I'm also on my way to write chap 12. The chuunin arc is finally coming to an end, and from there onwards it will be a totally different storyline made by yours truly. Thank you guys for reading my story. And for those who loves this, thank you, thank you very much.

Read to your pleasure! Please Review!

* * *

 **Kill Me, Bury Me**

Seconds, minutes, days passed by but for Anko even a second already feels like an eternity. She and Kotarou are the ones left behind in the cave since the Hokage and Jiraiya needs to step out and placate the mass of people, to assure them that everything's alright. That, and Jiraiya's presence as seal master and Gama-Sannin feels like a safety net wherever he goes.

The snake mistress has herself holed up in the cave for the past five days, not even going out to eat her precious dango. If it were up to her she wouldn't go anywhere but her body protest from the evident lack of hygiene, so she only went out to take a bath and that doesn't even take half an hour.

She knows she is overreacting for someone she just met. She knows that she may have looked ridiculous giving all her time and effort for someone she didn't know, but for every second, every minute, every hour, and every day she knew her she discovered something about the girl that fascinates and make Naruto precious to her. She saw someone that badly needs somebody to lean on, she saw someone she can treasure above all.

 _ **'But for someone aiming to be a pillar for her, I'm doing spectacular...'**_ she scoffed and lean her head on the wall, _**'... spectacularly failing.'**_

She knows that she can't do anything to help Naruto but be there for her, but she also knows that in Naruto's state she might not even know that she had someone beside her throughout all her sufferings. _ **'That's because I'm too weak to do something. Not even to ease her pain even a little bit!'**_

She can't do a thing about Naruto's merging state. She doesn't know fuuinjutsu in the level that the hokage and Jiraiya knows, _**'I don't even have the chakra capacity to be able to replenish her reserves!'**_ She painfully admits as she watches from the sideline as Jiraiya and the hokage visits to check on her and give her another charge of chakra.

For everyday that passes that Naruto endures the merging, her chakra reserves are being consumed by the kyuubi's chakra that's why she have to have an outside source giving her the chakra she needs to fight off the malevolent chakra from overwhelming her and eventually killing her and escape into the world.

 _ **'I can only watch as she scream herself hoarse and stare into oblivion as she cries endless tears from pain and sleeplessness.'**_ She thought as she hold herself back from screaming, from asking where is the fairness in all of this, where is the justice from letting a child suffer from what she did not do.

She hugged her knees as she let tears flow in sympathy for the girl begging the old man hokage to please help her, to please make the pain stop. She heard as the girl hoarsely sob and turned to Jiraiya when the old man only shook his head, then finally cry and screams as Jiraiya turn his back on her and walk out of the cave. She heard as the Sannin scream and punch the building from the outside. She can hear and feel the hopelessness from those actions that despite trying everything they do to help Naruto, they can't ease her pain or even make her sleep.

She crawled from her place to where the hokage is brokenly talking to Naruto. She heard him assuring her of false hopes and promises just to make the child feel a little bit of relief even if only inside her head, "...n't worry Naruto the pain is going stop soon, just... just a little more a-and you'll be okay...s-ssh... ssh"

When she reached Naruto, the hokage stood up and looked at her for a moment. A look that conveys things that they can only understand, things that express their feelings for Naruto. The hokage gave her a tight squeeze on her shoulder as he quietly went out the cave and check on Jiraiya.

Anko sat beside to where Naruto's head is and lifted and placed it on her lap. She felt for Naruto's hand and held it, not minding the sticky blood and stench of rotting skin. She might have puke if not for her empty stomach and quick-built immunity at the sight and smell of decomposition. She was glad that she revels in blood for she can stomach touching and seeing Naruto like this for long periods of time.

Out of all of them she's the only one with a hard stomach to approach Naruto when she's bursting her blood vessels left and right, she's the only one who can be near her when she's trashing and clawing her already bleeding and deformed body. She's the only who can restrain her from giving herself even more injury than she already have.

That's why she's the one who witnessed all of it since the beginning. How on the first day of Naruto's suffering she saw her scream and trash and lashed out on everything within her reach meaning all of them and everything inside the cave, only Minato's seal containment embedded on the cave prevented the kyuubi's chakra from wreaking havoc outside too.

She saw how on the second day Naruto gain a little bit of consciousness even if it just for a minute or two, she saw how Naruto beg on nothing to make the pain stop. She saw how Naruto beg them for death.

 **Flashback**

Kotarou stiffly stood up and pulled his tanto while saying, "Sorry Sarutobi but I can't take anymore, I will help her even if I have to kill her." He then raised his hands ready to strike when a tail suddenly lashed out and threw him on the ground and repeatedly pummels him.

When Naruto saw what the chakra tail did she screamed, "Iie! Shishou! Shishou?! No?!" Then she motioned to go to him when the hokage interrupted her, she turned to him and incoherently begged him, "Jiji... I... help... n-not... –e... please... Shi—"she stopped when she saw that the hokage is talking to her.

"No, Naruto you can't go to him Jiraiya will help him, just stay where you are." He said calmly trying to make Naruto understand him in her deranged state. "D-did I kill him Jiji? I-is he al-live?" She asked trying to look behind him." When Sarutobi didn't answer, Naruto started walking backwards while shaking her head.

She started to laugh and clutch her head, "I did! I did, didn't I? Haha! I did! I killed him Jiji, so kill me now before I kill you too." She said as she laughed uncontrollably and beg her jiji to kill her. "Kill me Jiji. Kill me. I'm a demon now, I killed Shishou. I will kill all of you too, if you didn't finish me. So please kill me... I beg you." At the last part she fell on knees and hysterically clawing her head and futilely trying to contain her chakra. It went on for a minute or so before she lost consciousness again.

Anko saw Jiraiya went to the hokage and talked to him about killing Naruto. She immediately grabbed him and kneed him, "How can you say that?! How can you just propose to kill her?!" She shouted as she went in for another kick.

Jiraiya evaded it and held her shoulder, "I'm the one that should be asking you about this! You said you want to help her and protect her, but look at her!" He said as he turned her head to the direction of Naruto whose skin is bursting again, "How can you endure looking at her and not have your heart rip into shreds by her suffering?! How can you endure seeing her suffer?! Because I can't! I can't take to see her suffer anymore. So if I can do anything, even killing her just to make it all stop and give her peace then I would!"

At this point Jiraiya is crying and making a mess of himself, "You think of me badly because I want to kill her... but I just want to end her pain." He let her go and wiped at his eyes. "You... ask yourself. Can she take anymore of this for the next few days? Can she last? Can she survive this? What if she can't and just die in the end? Then isn't it a good thing to end her now than prolong her agony?" After he said that he walked out.

She slumped and blankly stared at Naruto's prone form. She observes as Naruto lifelessly float two feet above the floor supported only by three tails of different color, two long navy blue and one short blood red tail that just sprouted this morning. It seems that for each day that passes, one red tail sprouts and grow then changes color when Naruto succeeded on fighting off kyuubi from overtaking.

 _ **'Jiraiya is right... how can I endure this...'**_ She thought as she saw another chakra flares from her, _**'For sure the area where that burst came from is experiencing another rapid rupture and regeneration process. That must have hurt like hell.'**_

She made to stand and grab her kunai. She walked as if in a trance, as if she doesn't know what to do and abandoned her sanity in the process. She was only stopped by the hokage who appeared in front of her. "No Anko, don't do this. You'll hate yourself later." He said as he drags her to where Kotarou is and made her sit beside him while he checks Kotarou's vital sign.

"But Hokage-sama, Jiraiya is right, why made her suffer more if we can end it now?" She asked him while she hugs her knees.

"To be honest I can't do it and aside from that it seems like kyuubi is somehow aware on what we are doing and is ready to repel us. So we can't really do anything aside from waiting and be here for her." The hokage said as he took a look at Naruto who's thank fully totally unconscious not feeling the pain of merging.

"So we wait and watch her?" She clicked her tongue and moved to hide her head in the cover of her arms.

"We're so pathetic aren't we Hokage-sama?"

The hokage looked at her and stand, he took one last glance at Naruto before walking out while saying, "Yes we are..."

 _ **Flashback end**_

Now they are on the fifth day. Five days of constant begging to make the pain stop and five days of staying in the dank cave.

"Anko come on here, the hokage left us food. I think you should eat 'cause I haven't seen you eat for the past four days and that isn't good." Kotaoru said from his place along the wall where he laid a blanket of food courtesy of the hokage and Jiraiya.

Anko continued staring at Naruto as if she didn't hear him.

"Come on Anko, you are going to die faster than Naruto at the rate you are going."

"Then much better, at least I don't have to watch Naruto suffer anymore." Anko said still not looking at him and not moving from her place.

"Don't be like that. You are not doing anyone a favor by starving yourself to death." Anko turned to him and glared at him.

Kotarou raised his hands and said, "What? You think you are helping Naruto by not eating?" He asked as he saw her turn her head and stare at Naruto again.

"Oh, you are so stupid. Who is going to make her stop trashing and come by her side when you die? The three of us can't come closer for long period of time without puking on her. So don't hope for us to take care of her like you do."

Anko turned to him with mournful and defeated eyes, "Then tell me how to eat with images of her bloody and broken body inside my head? Tell me how can I eat when I will throw it up right away the moment it touches my tongue? Tell me because I don't know how."

Kotarou sighed and grab a bottle of water then brought it to her. "Here. At least drink this."

Anko opened the bottle and drank it in one go, not even stopping for air, too afraid that if she stop she will just throw it up again. When she finished she breathed for a moment and tests if she will throw up, when it seems that her stomach is not ready to make circus inside her, she returned the empty bottle to Kotarou and asked, "There. You happy?"

Kotaoru moved to get it, "Not yet we still have this." He pulled out a syringe and stuck it in her arm in a speed rivaling even the fastest of the young ninja nowadays.

She jolted and backed off until she realize that Kotarou is hot harming her but giving her shot of whatever that is. "What the heck was that?"

"Oh, this?" He asked as he raised the syringe, "This is just a concentrated health supplement the old coot gave me. He said I should give this to you when he saw you losing weight." He said as he motioned to her thinning body.

The snake mistress didn't present him an answer and just continued what she was doing a while ago which was staring at the now peaceful girl. Kotaoru sighed again at her stubbornness, "Fine be that way. When Naruto surpassed this she would be devastated when she find that you starved yourself to death.

Anko, again, didn't answer him.

He just left her in her miserable self and tried to eat all the food that his friend brought despite the horribleness of the place they are in. They continued minding their own business until Kotarou broke the silence, again, as he finished the food and just picking at his teeth.

"Oh yeah. Jiraiya said to tell you that the Uchiha brat is awake already... um since yesterday? I'm not sure I didn't pay attention that much." Kotarou said making a confused face as he tried to remember what Jiraiya said to him.

"What's it to me?"

"He said you might like to know how he is doing since he is also the gaki's teammate," He pointed to the girl in the middle of the room.

"I do not care for those imbeciles." She condescendingly said.

"Oh. Then you don't want to know that the villagers celebrated the awakening of the Uchiha as if he was someone who save the world and that their sensei acted as if he was so fragile and settled on following and assisting the Uchiha anywhere he go. Like loyal dog to his master." He laughed at the last part, congratulating himself on pun well done. _**'Ooh, another one. I'm good at this.'**_

"What?!" Anko erupted.

"Yep, I also heard when I went out for a bit that some of them are starting to blame Naruto on why the Uchiha is comatose in the first place since no one officially announced that Orochimaru was here and caused the problem."

"Why didn't Hokage-sama clarified that?" She calmly asked trying to be rational but she's losing it quick.

"Well, think of it. If he announced that Orochimaru is here and got his hands on Uchiha imagine the hell that the villagers would raise, and the council!" He sneered at thought of the old pests. "I don't even have to say what they will do. He already had a big head ache as big as hokage mountain when he announced that the chuunin exams will be postponed. I pity him but he brought it to himself being the hokage and all."

He stopped his musing about the vultures and skinning them alive when he saw her move and going for the entrance. "And where are you going?"

"To tighten some screws and hopefully punch some sense into someone. So I'm leaving Naruto to you, take care of her." She vindictively said while cracking her knuckles.

"It's not the hokage is it?"

"Don't worry, it is not him."

"Oh, okay. Happy torturing!" Kotarou cheerfully wave her out.

* * *

Kakashi just finished putting Sasuke to his bed. He knows that it is still morning but it won't do good to stress Sasuke that much in his condition since he haven't slept much last night. So he left him in his bedroom and went to the living room to read his smut there.

Yep, you thought right. They were in his apartment. Sasuke is in his apartment and sleeping. You might be wondering 'Why he is there?' 'Didn't he have his own compound?' Well, it started like this.

 _ **Flashback**_

He was lounging on the chair beside Sasuke's hospital bed when he noticed Sasuke twitching. He quickly bolted from his chair and hollered for a doctor, alerting the entire hospital in the process. He saw doctors and nurses running to his direction and moved out of the way and let them go inside. They fussed and checked his vitals. After checking for everything they make a way for Kakashi and showed him an awake Sasuke, tearing at the eyes and confusedly looking at the faces around him.

One doctor approached and told him their findings, "He's fine physically. All the injuries have healed and his chakra level is back to normal. He is good to go but make sure he gets good rest for every period and no stress as much as possible. I also suggest that you consult that seal mark on his neck to Jiraiya-sama."

They started filing out leaving the two of them alone. Silence reigned as they stared at each other gauging the right moment to speak. And Sasuke beat him to it by speaking first.

"What happened sensei? The last thing I remember is a man coming to get me and I was so scared, I feel so powerless, so hopeless. Sensei, he's so powerful that I feel like I'm dying just from presence, a-and he," he gulps, "he-he shed a human body sensei! A human body!" Sasuke frenziedly let out.

Kakashi carefully walk to his bed and reach for his shoulders but what he gets is an armful of a sobbing mess. Sasuke launched himself to him and clung to him like a lifeline. He is surprised but he understood after all Sasuke is still a thirteen year old kid-nearing fourteen-who just faced a Sannin and nearly died in the process. So it is only natural that he will feel like this.

He awkwardly hug him back and makes soothing motion so that the boy in his arms will calm down. After minutes of shaking and sobbing Sasuke finally did calm down, but it seems that he's not yet finished from voicing his fears when he clung to his sensei even more.

"I'm scared sensei. What if he comes back and do it again, what if he kill me this time." He burrowed at his sensei's neck even more. "I'm so scared. Please don't leave me, please." He raised his head and look straight into his sensei's eye.

Kakashi saw the pure unadulterated fear in the boy's eyes. He can't help but saw himself in those eyes, himself in those times that his father went and killed himself, those times when he made a mistake that resulted in his bestfriend dying, and those times when he's so helpless in the face of a bijuu invading their village and his sensei sacrificing himself to save them.

He saw a kindred soul in those eyes and in that moment he made a promise to himself that he will be there for Sasuke, he will never leave him like his precious people did to him. So he nodded, and embraced the boy back assuring him of a future where he will never be lonely again.

 _ **Flashback End**_

That's how Sasuke came to live in his apartment for the meantime and it is a good decision because he was there to wake Sasuke from nightmares every night. He remember those nights when he would wake up and blindly looking for something to assure him that he's awake and what he dreamt is not happening and that he's still alive.

He knows the feeling of waking up alone, frantic and not knowing what to do. He's just glad that Sasuke have him to remind him that he's not alone.

He was broken out of his memories by someone standing outside his window. He inched toward it and saw Anko with blood in her front and seething. "Follow me Hatake, before I lose my patience." She disappeared after she said that.

 _ **'Okay, what is that?'**_ He asked himself as checked the chakra residue remaining in the place to see if what just happened is reality. _**'What did I do to earn her wrath?'**_ He thought as he honed on her chakra and shunshined to her.

He was just about to land in the ground when he felt himself sailing in the air and with a broken jaw to boot. He collided with a tree and fell to the ground. He was turned around by a kick to his side. It was followed by punch and it would have hit him if he didn't kawarimi-ed out of the place.

He appeared behind Anko and restrained her, "What is wrong with you Anko?" He asked the squirming woman in front of him.

"I should be the one asking you that Hatake! What is wrong with you?!" Anko rotated to face him and give him another kick but Kakashi blocked it.

"I don't understand why you are angry at me!" He said as he blocks another barrage of kicks.

"Then I'll make you understand!"

She jumped high in the air and raised her leg then dropped at a chakra accelerated speed. Kakashi avoided it just in time to see another punch aimed at his face. It collided with his face and broke his nose. As he touched his sore nose he felt blood flowing from it. _**'This is not funny anymore.'**_

"Okay, okay! Wait, Stop! Explain why you are doing this?!" He said deflecting another set of punch and kicks aimed at his face and crotch.

Anko didn't pay heed to what he is saying and continued pummeling him. Kakashi caught one of her leg and throw her to the ground and pinned her there. "I said explain."

"I don't have to. You are genius aren't you? Sen'eijashu!" She shouted as she summons her snakes to get out of her predicament and catch Kakashi.

He was now pinned to the ground by her snakes and is having hard time escaping because every time he tried to, the snake just tighten their coil around him. He stopped his futile attempt at escape and faced Anko.

"You have me, what now?"

Anko punched him again before saying, "I just want to know if you know what you are doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked whilst trying to reach his swollen face.

"What am I talking about? WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!" Anko shouted and move to kick him again but stopped at the last moment deciding she wants him conscious as she trashes him.

"Naruto is there suffering and single-handedly saving our village while you and the idiot villagers worship the useless Uchiha! She's there having her tenketsu and blood vessels blown out every second because of chakra overload! She's there sacrificing her life just so we can live another day! But you! YOU and your precious Uchiha are wandering around like craps!" She said as she delivered another blow to his stomach.

"What is so good about him that everyone just seem to worship him? Huh? What is good about him that he gets all the care and love of all the people? Tell me?!" Anko screamed, subsequently collapsing to the ground having spent all her energy into that speech.

"W-what? What do you mean sacrificing herself? What is happening to her?" Kakashi disbelievingly asked, not believing what she said because hokage-sama just announced the other day that everything is under control and that all is fine, so that means Naruto is fine, ain't it?

"Ha! Proves your worthlessness, you don't even know a thing about her condition! You don't know how she's spending herself fighting off kyuubi from escaping and you don't even know about it?!"

"But Hokage-sama said that everything is under control so that means that she's fine." Kakashi defended himself.

"And you believe it so easily? No further questions? No pestering Hokage-sama to see your student? No sneaking around just to get information on how she's faring? No visiting her in her house just to make sure she's okay?!" She paused to emphasize her point.

After letting that sink in, she carries on taunting him, "Goodness! I didn't know that you are so shallow Hatake! Is this the true face of the so-called genius? Yondaime-sama must be rolling in his grave now seeing his student act this way."

"Shut up! Do you think it is easy for me? I didn't have Naruto as my only student, I have two others too." He said as he tried to release himself from the snakes' tight hold. "And you are one to talk! Didn't you know that Sasuke acquired the cursed seal of heaven, the same one as you have? You should know what that entails. He's suffering too, and he doesn't have anyone in his side while Naruto have powerful people beside her!" He snapped as he successfully got out of the snake binding he is in.

He stood up, pinching sleeping limbs to get back their feeling in them. "Don't talk like you actually know something."

"Oh, now I'm the one who doesn't know anything. The powerful people you said that are beside her are not really that powerful, Hokage-sama is restricted by his duty to the people, Jiraiya-sama is busy protecting the village from the outside, Kotarou-san is a chakra-less retired ninja reduced to making weapons and you! You, who is her sensei drowning in guilt and broken promises! So tell me, did she really have anyone who can protect her all the time? Did she really have anyone besides herself?" Anko shouted. Screaming her pain in the words she said to him.

"She doesn't! And you and the spoiled Uchiha brat are reveling in the pity that the villagers showered, in the acceptance and praises they give you. You! Who doesn't know how to feel alone! You who doesn't know how it feels to be lost! You are just a hypocri—" She was cut off by a open-handed slap to her face.

No one moved as Anko stood in her place with her face turned to direction she was slapped and Kakashi standing in front of her.

"As I said you didn't know anything. You don't know how it feels to be alone despite all the people that surround you and praise you, simply because they don't care enough to look deeper and see your pain. You don't know how it feels to be betrayed by the people you trusted and love most. You don't know how it feels to see the face of one of your precious person stare into your eyes and smile like nothing is wrong. So don't talk like Naruto is the only victim, we might be geniuses but we are also humans we feel lost sometimes and scared." He whispered looking down but not really seeing anything.

Anko sniffed and tried to make the tears go away, but it is useless as they still fell and flowed down her cheeks. "Yes, I don't know that. That I am too hasty in speaking my mind and that I crossed a line, but you see..." She sniffed again trying not to sob in front of the man who just slapped her, "... if you can just see her now. If you can just... but you don't. You've been too focused on one of your promises that you can't see what's in front of you anymore. You don't see how her smile covered her broken soul, how fake they are, how it was caused by the misdirected vengeance of the people around her. You don't see how she longs for a family that would assure her that everything will be fine, a family that would give her hugs and stickher scattered hopes together. You don't see how she stayed strong in front of the hate of everyone, how she tries to stay positive, while Sasuke bathed in revenge and wanted nothing more than to bring down everything with him."

"No, you don't see any of that. What you see is someone who somehow—if not directly—took your precious person, but it is not her fault you know. She is his daughter, for goodness sake."

Anko is now openly crying, letting it all out. Letting all the pain she's containing inside herself these past few days to break free. "Yes, I might be crossing a line again, but at least Sasuke had a family, Sasuke had memories to treasure forever, Sasuke had the love of the village, but Naruto doesn't. She had their anger. She doesn't even know her parents. She grew up not knowing why everybody hated her."

Sobbing at the unfairness of it all, at the unjust way their lives turn, "Yes, all of us just met at the crossroads of life." She laughed as she wiped her eyes and tried to make light of the situation, wanting to diffuse any animosity between them as she too, understands Kakashi's point.

She faced him and tearfully smiled at him even if he is still not looking at her. "Don't worry you don't have to endure Naruto anymore, 'cause I will request Sandaime-sama to have her as my apprentice. All you have to do is make sure that Sasuke didn't fall in the hands of Orochimaru. He will need someone to anchor him in this place, and since you are now taking care of him you might as well take that responsibility."

"I see now, just how you saw yourself in Sasuke and wanted to be there for him in ways that you want someone to be there for you when you were still like him, I in turn saw myself in her and wanted to be there for her."

She tugged at his hands when he still won't look at her, "I just have one thing to request of you."

At this Kakashi finally looked at her, what Anko saw is a red eye and a wet mask. She ignores it in favor of her request.

"I... I wanted to be the one to fill in your supposedly role in her life." She inhaled a large breath preparing herself for what she's about to say.

"I wanted to be her sister. I wanted to be the one protecting her and taking care of her. I want to be involved in her life and have her see me as one of her precious people. You don't even have to meet her again, I will explain everything. I will be the one to tell her everything about her life and her parents. I wanted the right that you have as her supposedly guardian."

Anko let his arm go and steps backward, "Once you gave it to me, you can never have it back. You will not have a say anymore in her life. You will not have to interact with her anymore and be reminded of your sensei."

She sympathetically smiled at his stunned expression, "Think of this as me doing you a good deed. In this way you won't have to carry your guilt at not being able to take care of her. Think of it Hatake, come find me once you made your decision. If you don't then it means that you wish to carry out your duty to her." She said as she shunshined out of place, leaving Kakashi stunned by her proposal.

* * *

The delayed update of chapter 9.

Now I want all of you to understand where all of them are coming from, where their biases and hate originated. I wanted them to have a deep reason to make them do what they do and be whoever they are. I don't want them just coming up with a decision out of nowhere. Because I believe that most of us have reasons why we did bad things, that we may have just been carried away by the situation, that we see what we do as the good thing. Of course not all of us are good-hearted people, there are just those who became so bad that you can't see them anymore because of the **blackness of their hearts and blindness of their eyes, choosing what they only want to see**. I want the characters to not be shallow and easy to decipher, to embody the characteristic of being imperfect, to show that everyone even the ones we see as good people also make mistakes and see those mistakes and do everything in their might to right their wrong. So I made this chapter to make you more knowledgeable why they are the way they are. Why they are assholes and jerks and weird. Okay?

Hate it? Tell me! Love it? Tell me! Have something to say? Tell me. Don't be afraid just say anything you want.

Please feel free to review!

Next is a chapter you will hate even more than this. I live to torture people. Nah, I'm just torturing myself.. really.

I hope you like it, somehow. It is kind of mushy-feely thingy, but that is how I tell my story.

MadPumpkin


	11. Chapter 10: Left Alive

Disclaimer: Broke, totally broke. Thus Pumpkin doesn't own Naruto.

Warning: Totally out of character characters. Did you get it? The characters are now very different from the original. Don't be angry with me because of this chapter, all will be explained and someday everything will go Naruto's way I promise you that.

Pairings: Pairings you say? None yet. I'm not yet in the mood for some romance, so you have to wait.

To **chibi monsta** : Yep, Kakashi is stupid right? But he have to be that way, you have to hate him first before you love him.

To **Fairy Law** : I'm so happy when readers like you are hating the character traits I'm making because in some way it shows that my story affects you on some level. So thank you for appreciating.

To **sweetpeablue** : Don't worry he will surely get his much needed wake up call.

To **Azaira** : Sorry I can't promise an additional attributes for Naruto's merging, cause I want her to stay simple. Hope you understand.

To **Houshikun001** : Thank you for appreciating my storyline. Thank you so much for liking it and getting in the 'feels'. :D

To **ilka** : You know cruelty is my specialty. Nah, just kidding I just love some angst and here's your chapter update.

To **serenafennekin14** : My dear don't worry I'll continue I just got caught up in school works. Everything's beginning to get busy around here. I'm taking some much needed class to make up for my delays.

And to **others** : Sorry I updated just now. I'm very busy and can't get in the mood to write, even this chapter is rushed and unsatisfying to me, but I still hope you like it. I just want to get the fighting done so I can kill some characters and slap some dumb fools in my story. So yeah, hope you like this and wait for another update in like a week or so.

* * *

 **Left Alive**

"Have she stirred yet?" Was the immediate query of the Sandaime Hokage the moment he stepped foot inside the cave.

It was already the dusk of the ninth day and in their theory based on what they observed Naruto should be waking up anytime now. More so that all her chakra tails have turned into navy blue, a much darker version of her chakra's signature color.

"No. Not yet. Maybe something's wrong with all of this. Maybe we're being too optimistic." Is Anko's worried response.

She had been there all day, wanting to be the one Naruto see first when she woke up, but it seems that all her hovering around the girl is in vain.

The old man hokage didn't bestow any answer to her but instead continues on checking Naruto.

They found out they were able to touch her as long as they didn't have any malicious intent and not activating jutsu, so when the seventh day comes and more of the kyuubi's chakra were converted into her own chakra it became much safer to be near around her. Add to that the fact that the minute chakra flares were little to none anymore.

The weapon specialist had also been there the whole day watching out when Naruto would wake up, so it can be safely said that he's getting irritated with all the nervousness that Anko is emitting. It is affecting him and his worry might just surface if Anko didn't stop her nervous tic. "Quit pacing woman. I'm getting dizzy with all your hovering and walking in circles."

"You stop. You did nothing but sit at the side and nap. It is not like you have been productive and I don't see you doing anything to wake her from her coma." Is her comeback to the man's demand.

"Stop it both of you." Sarutobi dissuaded them from forming another argument while he deactivated the chakra seals around Naruto.

Anko being the nosey and boundless kunoichi she is, asked what he is doing. "What are you doing deactivating all that? Is it safe? Will she be alright?"

Kotarou just scoffed and rolled his eyes. _**'Women and their illogical thinking. Of course he knows what he's doing. He is the Professor for goodness' sake!'**_

"I heard that!"

"Whatever."

"Why you!" Anko moved to hit him but stopped at the request of the hokage. She moved away from the annoyance and stood at the side of the Hokage.

When they stopped they glaring contest Sarutobi faced them wearing a grim face. At that state of visage Anko immediately obeyed and stood in attention while Kotarou get up from his position in the floor. "I said stop it. Now instead of fighting, I'm going ask you two to get away from Konoha as quick as possible and hide her wherever you want. What's important is no one finds her."

Confusion colored their faces and anxiety penetrated the snake mistress while Kotarou took an alert stance. Questions like 'What?' 'Is he serious?' and 'What's going on?' are the dominant thoughts inside their head.

"What's going on Sarutobi? Why do we need to move her?" Kotarou asked.

"As of this moment Jiraiya is tens of kilometres away single-handedly subverting the Oto-nins and Suna-nins that are trying to get past the defenses we have erected. They are coming to invade Konoha."

"What?!" Anko totally lost her composure. She was already at her wits end with Naruto's state and these idiots had the gall to add to her stress levels.

"That's why Jiraiya is not the one checking on Naruto. They must have triggered one of Jiraiya's fail safe from his intel connections." Right then Kotarou realized the true gravity of the situation.

Sarutobi massage his temples and sighed. "That's right. I've already dispatched the ANBU squads and response teams to aid Jiraiya, but that won't hold for long. I, myself, have to be at the frontline immediately because they brought more trouble with them."

Anko opened and closed her mouth gaping like a fish for a few seconds, trying to form thoughts inside her chaotic head and when her words caught up to her she stuttered, "W-what do you mean Hokage-sama? There's more than an invasion?!"

Sarutobi sighed again, "Yes, Anko. They let the Ichibi lose and it seems that Orochimaru is leading the Oto-nins. He had planned it all. It is a good thing I followed my guts and cancelled the exams or we would have an even bigger problem with lots of civilians running around pissing their selves."

When it seems that the duo has nothing to say-simply because they are stunned to silence by the gravity of the situation-he continues, "As I was saying, you have to run away fast while we hold them off, even if this cave is hidden and protected by layers and layers of seal, the fact that Naruto's merging caused her to have more chakra than she already has. That is to say... well let's put it this way. One tail is equivalent to a kage level right? Imagine having nine of that and combine it with the chakra reserves of an Uzumaki, you have a walking bomb, a giant walking bomb the size of Konoha."

The Hokage lifted Naruto from her place at the floor and carried her to them. "Jiraiya's suppressor can't hold her chakra anymore. She is as good as a sitting duck now."

The faces around him paled at that, realizing that they can't hide Naruto and the only thing they can do is outrun those who will come for them. Anko on the other hand had a different thought because if that is true, _**'Then why didn't I feel it?'**_

"What are you saying Hokage-sama? I do not thoroughly doubt your knowledge but we have been here the entire time that Naruto's been here and we feel no such thing." Anko stubbornly argued her case.

"That's the thing Anko, you have been here the entire time that's why you can't feel it. Naruto's chakra is like an environment you won't know that you are already there unless you sensed it from afar. It blends with the surroundings, adapting to the changes... almost like nature's chakra. You can't even properly pinpoint her even if you are near her because her chakra is leaking constantly and scatters around her covering a large amount of space. As long as you are within her chakra's range you will be immune to the imposing presence she had. That is while she is unconscious, I don't know what will happen once she wakes up." He somewhat explained still not wholly sure with how Naruto's newly converted chakra works.

Still confused but somehow getting the point Kotarou wanted to confirm so he asked, "What you are saying is that from the position of Jiraiya they can feel it, like they can see it is a big flag waving to them saying 'Come and Hit Me!' and that the Ichibi will be attracted to the chakra source like a moth to a flame?"

"Exactly. Though the bijuu will still follow you, we will be there to hamper their path." The old leader patiently answered.

"Okay. What are we waiting for? Come on Anko, carry her and let's go. The sooner we go, the more distance we'll have against them."

The said woman didn't move so he faced her and shook, "Snap out of it Anko! We have to get going. They'll be here soon."

That did the job and snapped her from her trance. She went to the girl and carried her as she follows the old man and Kotarou out in the cave.

She's on autopilot while still trying to understand the situation. The only thing she knew is Orochimaru is here with a bijuu of his own and they have to get away quick.

She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear her superior is talking to her.

"...-nko. Mitarashi Anko!"

"Hai!" Once again she snaps to attention, and because she was so out of it she didn't notice that they are already at the West side of Konoha. As she finished surveying everything she faced the hokage.

"Remember you have to be fast. I don't care where you go just get away from here. I'll cover for you." He then turned to Kotarou, "You know what to do." And for his final words he told them, "I'm counting on both of you and may the Will of Fire guide you."

He took one last look at Naruto then proceeds to jump away towards the battle on the other side where Jiraiya is.

"Come now Anko."

There they were parting ways as they went to their own mission. Each has their own goal but all is connected by the need of having everyone safe. No one knows what will happen the moment they split apart but there is one thing that keeps them going and that is to disrupt whatever it is Orochimaru is planning.

* * *

Jiraiya is having a hard time fending off the nuisances continuously barraging him with jutsu on all sides. He's already at it for about half an hour and it seems that they just keep on reproducing. _**'Figures that the Snake-teme would find a way to make his army almost invincible. Who knows what he did to make this possible.'**_ He shudders just thinking about the abominable experiments that Orochimaru exercised on his subordinates.

 _ **'It is good that I kept my wits with me and thought to ask for back-up from the old man, but they sure are slow with the respond... I've sent it like decades ago.'**_ He thought as he deflects another suiton jutsu aimed at his fireballs.

What he doesn't know is that the ANBU that the hokage sent was obstructed by the already transformed Ichibi and was also just scraping by the skin of their teeth and barely slowing its progress towards the village. They are also losing soldier after soldier as the Ichibi wreak havoc at the outskirts of the village.

* * *

When Sarutobi shunshined to the place with the most chakra activity what he found is like a repeat of the rampaging of kyuubi but on a smaller scale. He saw as his trusted soldiers fall like leaves as soon as the Ichibi is finished with them.

He immediately summoned Enma and turned him into a staff then jumped into the fray of struggling ANBUs. He released a very concentrated amount of killer intent towards the bijuu-fied jinchurikii to get his attention, which in turn made the hulking mass of flowing sand turn in his direction. The sand-demon let the ANBU that he had in his clutch go and slinked to the hokage.

Sarutobi gripped his bo staff tighter preparing for the oncoming strike that the demon will surely bestow on him. And it didn't disappoint, the bijuu surrounded him with sand and moved to squeeze the life out of him. To get out of the sticky situation he surrounds his body with thin chakra layer and slid out of the sand demon's hold. He didn't stop to breathe as he jumps high in the air and struck the demon on the center of his head with his staff.

It seems that he hit the mark and as demon stopped for a moment then begins to convulse and collapse on its own.

As he panted he saw that in the middle of the hill of sand there lies the jinchurikii, out cold but seems to be breathing. He turn to look at his subordinates and saw that some of them already started to evacuate the injured ones while others collected the bodies of their fallen comrades.

He straightened as he got his composure back and called for the attention of those who can still fight. "The ichibi is just one of the problems that we manage to solve even if some of us lost the fight. We will honor them, that's for sure... but we can only fully mourn them when this is over. Orochimaru is still out there and Jiraiya is keeping the smaller pest at bay. We have to go and defend our village, now move!"

He glanced around at the handful of the remaining ANBU that can still fight. _**'I lost a lot of valuable men today. You will pay Orochimaru, even if it is the last thing I do.'**_

* * *

Anko and Kotarou are flying between the trees not caring where they go and not minding the cramps building up on their legs from the constant jumping from tree to tree. They are a ninjas on a mission and that mission is to get as far from Konoha as possible. They've already been living on stress and strained nerves this past week and now they are just relying on their pumped up adrenaline and strong determination.

 _ **'It is a good thing that no one is catching up yet, we might just be able to do this after all.'**_ Anko thought. And she spoke too soon for Kotarou suddenly spins to a stop and flung a swarm of kunai at their back.

Already high strung and twitchy, Anko promptly stood back to back with Kotarou. She sniffed the air and got even tenser than she already is. "Come out you cowards! Your slimy breaths are wafting in the air so there is no use in hiding!" She taunted them.

Someone scoffed and moves into their view. What they saw is a girl, maybe a year older than Naruto, with red hair and an airy attitude. "What a hypocrite! You yourself smelled like a snake." She said as she jumped down from her perch on the tree.

She continued talking as she slowly walks toward her, "After all you are the original pet of Orochimaru-sama, isn't it Mitarashi Anko?"

Anko snarled at her and steps back. "Shut up! Come any closer and I'll kill you!"

The red-haired girl tutted but stops in her track, "That won't do old hag. Orochimaru-sama wants that girl on your back, so you better give her or you'll be the one to die."

"Not so fast brat. You're still young to be acting like that, you know." Kotarou said as he move in front of Anko.

"Oh. Another oldie. Look Kimimaro! Someone you can play with. Since you both have white hair why don't you two chat with each other about how old you are, ne?" The red hair said to someone invisible on her right side.

They heard a grunt and the next thing they knew is Kotarou kneeling and clutching his leaking ribcage. Anko became alarmed when she saw red liquid flowing from the man in front of her. Everything happened too fast, one moment Kotarou is standing in front and the next he's there kneeling and trying to stay alive through massive blood loss. And the thing is she saw no one do it, it is like he was invisibly struck out of nowhere.

When she looked at the girl in front of them to see if she was the one who did it, she saw another guy standing right beside her looking like a statue. The only thing indicating that he is alive is the blood coating his right hand. That is when Anko knew that this the one who stab Kotarou.

Anko starts to panic when Kotarou slumps forward and stilled. "W-what did you do?"

The red-haired girl sighed and shook her head, "No wonder Orochimaru-sama left you. You are dumb and slow." She sighed again and said, "What do you think? Of course he killed him, isn't that right Kimimaro?" She asked the guy beside her.

"Trash should be taken care of, so I did." The stoic pale guy monotonously said.

"Right, Kimimaro. Now hand her over if you want to live." The girl said as she walk forward to her and motioned with her hands as if she was asking to carry a baby.

The frazzled kunoichi shook her head and started backing off 'til she was cornered into a tree. "N-no. No. Don't come any closer. Go away! I'll kill you!"

The red-haired girl ignored her and continued her path but just as she was a foot away from them she was thrown across and into a tree.

All stopped breathing as a suffocating feeling descends on the area they are in. It was like a cloud of cotton was covering them and making it hard to breath. All of them even the stoic guy became nervous-though not really obvious-enough so that the ones left in hiding stumbled in the clearing and looking like their breath is being taken out of them.

The snake mistress in her restless state dismisses the suffocating feeling and tried to get away from the place but she was stopped by a movement on her back. "N-naruto, are you awake?" She whispered jostling her a bit to check if she was really with them.

"Someone is trying to hurt me." Were the words whispered in her back as Naruto tried to sit up though unsuccessful since she was being carried by Anko.

Anko temporarily forgot her worries and gently sat Naruto at the foot of the tree they were backed against. She checked her over and found that she was subconsciously awake and operates on her primal instinct when she felt a hostile presence near her.

She let her as she stood up and walked towards Kotarou's lifeless body and touched the blood.

"Blood. Shishou. Blood." Naruto knelt beside her master and sniffed him. "Dead. Shishou. Dead." She repeated the words until it became a mantra, and gradually the suffocating feeling increased and pressured them to the ground.

The three who came out of their hiding fell forwards and backwards while frothing at the mouth, while Anko clutched her chest as she felt her breath shortening by the seconds. In her peripheral vision she saw the guy called Kimimaro covers his body in chakra and sprouted some long pointy objects from his shoulder, she saw him detached them from his shoulders like they were nothing and wields them like a sword.

She saw as Naruto honed on the guy and said, "Shishou's blood."

The blonde girl stood and approached Kimimaro. "Shishou's blood, why do you have shishou's blood?" Naruto asked as she tilts her head like a child.

Kimimaro didn't answer but leaped forward to meet Naruto and disable her, but his attempts were futile when he fell out of balance and grasped at his throat.

"Ne, ne. Why do you have shishou's blood? Did you hurt him? Did you kill him?" Naruto said crouching in front of a gasping Kimimaro.

"Why won't you answer me? Did you kill shishou?" She asked again.

"You did. Didn't you? Why? Did he hurt you?" She asked whilst looking him dead in the eyes.

"He's a good guy, you know. He took care of me when no one else wants to." She mused as she removed his hands from his throat.

She leaned further into his face, almost nose to nose, when she asked him, "So why did you?"

That's when Kimimaro stilled and widen his eyes as he felt his entire body constrict from lack of air. He felt as his heart beats painfully slow until it is no more. And for the last time he looked as tears fell from blank crystal blue eyes.

* * *

Yatta! Revision done at last! This is an interlude to what is to come-if that isn't obvious enough.

After this I will address my readers and their reviews. Any questions and unclear scenes will be answered and clarified for your pleasure.

And guys... this Naruto may seem overpowered but well you just have to see. She will not be God-like or become pompous emotional self-centered brat. As my favorite hero said, "With power comes great responsibility." SPIDERMAN! for the win! I love him so deal with it. Anyway as I was saying, she maybe powerful but not everything is solved by being powerful. Okay that is enough I have given enough spoilers for the next chapters.

I hope you like it and please if you have any comments, questions and criticism please I would be glad to have your reviews.

MadPumpkin out.


	12. Chapter 11: Gone

Disclaimer: Pumpkin is as poor as a drowned rat under the bridge, and frankly, I can't purchase Naruto from here, so no chance at all in owning the rights for Naruto.

Warning: Lengthy flashbacks so bear with me please. This chapter feels like a filler, again. I know so tiresome but I want you to have an insight on what happened to the kyuubi because he can't just get up and leave. So yeah, and please don't mind the bold letters so much... Hmm that is all I think. Yeah. Maybe, you have to read to find out.

Pairings: I hate romance right now so no, no pairings.

To **TheMuncher101:** Thank you that was encouraging, so here is chapter eleven. Don't worry I'll do my best not leave y'all behind. I will continue to update this whileghe story is still running in my head.

'Pumpkin' = Normal conversation

 _ **'Pumpkin'**_ = Inside thought

 **'Pumpkin'** = Conversations inside Naruto's head

* * *

 **Gone**

Everything stops as Kimimaro falls to the ground.

The red-haired girl can't believe that Kimimaro just dropped dead like that. She can't believe that their strongest did not even last a minute against a jinchuuriki. _**'I didn't come here to die. Sorry Orochimaru-sama but the Uchiha isn't worth my life.'**_ She thought as she turned tail and run.

Leaving behind the eerily silent scene, she didn't notice Naruto burn the body of Kimimaro leaving nothing but ashes.

Naruto thought that nothing will hurt much more than what she had been through. She thought nothing can surpass the pain of dying and being revived again and again. And most of all, she thought nothing can ever make her feel alone again when Kyuubi vanished from her mind, that nothing and nobody can hurt her like the moment Kurama disappeared.

 _ **Flashback**_

The second time she woke up after Orochimaru messed up her seal she thought that this is it. _**'I'm really going to die th**_ _ **is time.'**_ But no! It seems her body and Kyuubi wouldn't let her die.

' **Kurama what's happening?! Everything hurts. Am I burning? 'Cause I feel like I'm burning inside out. Am I going to die?!'** She thought as she went in her mind to talk with Kyuubi and have him explain this debacle to her. Besides this is her only respite from the pain her body is undergoing, she can detach herself from the pain by _going inside her mind_ -that is how she survived when she was beaten when she was a kid.

Kurama to his credit appeared to be calm and taking this all in stride with the grace and dignity of a magnificent bijuu like him. ' **Kit I'm sorry. You have to endure this. Orochimaru may have messed up your seal but I'm doing my best to turn this in our favor. Don't worry you'll live.'** Then he added as an afterthought, **'Well you are going to die a few times in the process but you will live at the end.'**

 **'What?! I'm going to die?'** Shocked beyond belief Naruto entered the cage and hysterically pounded on the paws of the kyuubi.

Looking at the ningen futilely pounding him, **'I did just say that, didn't I?'**

Giving up on trying to hurt the kyuubi, she slumped and leaned instead on the abused paw, **'Ku-chan, what in the world is happening?'**

 **'That snake-teme released all my chakra into your body but we both know that you can't handle my chakra yet-seeing that you can't even handle your own chakra-that is a very dangerous move and really idiotic of him. Anyway what I did was to speed up the process of merging. I'm quickly integrating my chakra into yours so that you won't go crazy and still live.'** Kurama said as he too slumped and licked the crestfallen face of his kit.

Perking up a bit at what she heard she looked into his eye and eagerly asked, **'So I'm turning into you?'**

 **'Sort of.'**

Seriously getting much more confused than she already is, **'What do you mean _sort of_?'**

Kurama is getting himself ready for a very long explanation because surely Naruto has lots of inquiries. Thus he took a long suffering breath. **'You are not exactly turning into me. More like you will get my chakra and some of its properties. You get to control fire, add that to your air element and you get to burn everything. And I mean EVERYTHING! Isn't that fun?'** He said with sparkles in his eyes. Talk about maniacs.

 **'It is not funny Kurama. I will die. Repeatedly. I will get your chakra. I'm burning alive right now! For goodness' sake I can't even control my chaakra how do you expect me to control yours?!'** Naruto shouted as she starts to get hysterical again.

Licking her face to calm her, **'That's the downside of it. You won't have control. But don't worry, chakra, in the first place is not meant to be controlled, you have to live with it. Live in harmony with it, just like nature. That's the problem with you humans, you are all about control, sometimes-actually most of the time-you have to co-habitate with all that exist. Adapt. That's the secret kit. You have to adapt to everything that comes your way.'**

Coming down from her hysteria she despairing sobs into Kurama's fur and said, **'Ku-chan... I can't do it. You have seen how my life is. I don't fit anywhere, with anyone, with anything. I'm a freak, now I'll even be more of a freak.'**

 **'Now listen here Naruto. I know you are all pessimistic these past few years and I let you be, because I know that someday you'll grow out of it. But now it is different, we don't have the luxury of time. You have to learn to live.'** The kyuubi pulled Naruto from her place to look her in the eyes and convey what he means that can't be conveyed through words.

Gripping her minuscule body in his giant paws he shook her because he wants to, no, he _needs_ to emphasize and engrave in her brain what he is about to say. **'You do know what I mean, right? You have to live. Live for yourself, not for anyone or anything. Stop trying to please anyone because soon you'll truly be alone. I won't be here to talk to you, to tell you what to do, to guide you. Soon I'll be gone, the moment the integration is complete I'll totally vanish, and you'll be left with a larger responsibility than you already have. So be strong. I don't know what is the plan of Kami for you but I know you are meant for something great. You have to face it with everything you've got, and right now you are being handed what you need. This is not a curse, this is a blessing. You are being given power for you to use in the future. For what? I don't know, you have to find it. You have to find your purpose. You are meant for greater than all of us, and because of that you will face more hardships, this is just the beginning.'**

At this point Naruto looks away from Kurama, trying to digest the things he said. The fact that he will be gone and that is because of her, again. Out of all the things he said that is what stuck to her, and that is not okay at all. If she'll live Kurama should live too, they are a package after all.

 **'What do you mean you'll be gone? You'll still be with me right? I will just get your power but you'll still be with me right? Right?'** She said as she yanked on Kurama's fur when he looked away from her. **'Kit, calm down. I may be a sentient being but I am still a chakra, I'm still made of chakra. It means that all that is being transferred to you is me.'**

Getting to his she pulled harder on his fur and shouted, **'Then stop it! I don't want it!'**

 **'I can't kit. It has already begun, if I stop it now, you will truly die.'**

Getting frustrated like a child who didn't get what they wanted she pulled her hair and finally exploded. **'Let me die then! What is the point of living? Since you have been put into me you have saved me, you have protected me. You are the first one to accept me. I don't care if it is because you don't have a choice, I don't care if it is for a selfish reason. The point is you have been there for me. When I found out why _everything_ is as they are, why everyone hate me? I'm strangely happy and angry at the same time. Angry because why do I have to given this? I'm a nobody, out of all the kids out there why me?! But it made me happy because I finally have a purpose, no matter how morbid it is. So when you're gone, I'll lose my purpose too...'**

 **'Aren't you listening to what I'm saying? I just told you that I'm not your only purpose, you are meant for something much greater than me-not that I'm not great, I'm so great mind you.'** Kurama even had the gall to preen and raise his furs likened to a peacock raising its feathers.

 **'Stop joking Ku-chan, I'm crying here because you are a cheater! You are leaving me behind. A stupid kid who knows no better! Out of the two of us, you are the smart one! I'll miss you Ku-chan, I'll miss you so much!'** Naruto is now bawling her eyes and hugging all she can reach of Kurama with her small arms and small body. Smearing tears and snot on the chakra furs of Kurama, and even though he is irritated with the mess he doesn't have the _heart_ to reprimand the kid and stop her from her crying. **'I mean no one understands me like you do. Sure, shishou and jiji understands me too but you KNOW me. Inside and out. You know me much more than I do. So I beg you if you are gonna be gone then take me with you, it is that or no one dies.'**

 **'Kit I will not die, I will just fade. This is inevitable anyway, your seal was made to give you all of my chakra, Yondaime made sure of that. The turn of events just made it quicker.'** Though full of remorse, pity, and regret he can only say so much and be there. Their situation calls for a drastic measure for ultimate survival and he chose Naruto to survive. She changed him, a being of pain and hatred, into something that can empathize with a human and care for that said human. So he believes that she can lesser being into someone better and worthy of this life.

Defeatedly Naruto bangs her head against the cage bars so hard that it made the kyuubi flinched. **'I have so much power but I can't even keep a special _one_ with me. What a terrible _great_ person I am. Pathetic. So much power but can't even do a single thing. Useless.'**

 **'Are you done griping and moaning? Because if you just listened to me you would know all is not lost. Listen, and listen well. I only have nine days to tell you everything, nine days left to be with you.'**

 **'Nine days huh?'** After thinking of it for a moment she wondered why nine days, ' **Why nine days?'**

 **'One tail per day and because I like it that's why. So symbolistic, don't you think? Nine days for Kyuubi's nine tails. They will fear you more because they will think I'm you. That I have finally took over. Serves them right, pesky humans.'** He grumbled the last part.

 **'Hey I heard that! And I'm human too!'**

 **"No you are not. You are my kit. If you don't belong with them then at least let me have the burden of belonging with you, my dear kit, for the rest of nine days.'**

Naruto can only nod and cry, because he is right. Here, she can pretend that everything is alright, she can pretend that the pain her body is going through isn't real. That everything is just a bad dream and she'll wake up soon. At least here she can identify with a creature shunned and feared because they are different, strange and so above the human level of stupidity. At least here she can be with the one who truly understands and knows her.

 _ **Flashback End**_

She thought nothing will hurt more than dying repeatedly and watching Kurama gradually fade but how wrong she was as she looked at the body of her shishou. She can't even stomach to come near and touch him. **_'It is my fault that he is dead. If not for me he will still be breathing. I just had to go and ruin their lives.'_** Scoffing at herself she can't help but let all the frustration free.

Crying and laughing in derangement she forgot all rational thoughts but despite her unstability she didn't forgot the fact that the _snake_ is at fault too. _**'It is his fault too. He will pay. I'll make him suffer.'**_

Instinctively homing in on Orochimaru she runs toward him with one chilling thought in mind, _**'I'll kill you Orochimaru. I promise that, and I never break my promise.'**_

* * *

It seems like Naruto can't get a break, ne? I mean, I really have to break her character and make her suffer because for me I need to justify her will-be personality in the coming chapters. In the original series, Naruto has a headstrong character, so here even if she had changed and got hurt it is not enough to make her into a really changed person.

Forgive me if there are errors I typed this in a mobile early at one inghe morning cause I can't get this out of my head.

So there you have your eleventh chapter folks! I hope you liked it. Review will be much appreciated.

MadPumpkin


	13. Chapter 12: Bloodlust

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter? The fact that I'm writing a different storyline of Naruto shows that I don't own it.

Warning: This chapter is super chaotic. And I think after this, it will be more chaotic. Nah, just kidding, I'm still thinking on what to do to the next chapter.

Note: There will be no scheduled updates, I mean it will be when I finish a particular chapter, no specific day of the week or such. School will start soon so I will be a bit distracted but I'll do my best to update.

That's it, I guess. Please enjoy reading!

* * *

 _ **Bloodlust**_

Anko feels like she is breathing under boiling water while pinned down by tons of rocks. That's how it feels being in the presence of Naruto right now. _**'No wonder the suppressors didn't work. Nothing can contain that much chakra.'**_

Even when Naruto is now gone the pressure just let up a little bit enabling her to stand up though her knees still buckles up every now and then. She saw as the trees and grass wilted at the wake of Naruto as her chakra is now unchained and unsealed. Her power is truly devastating.

Trusting that nothing can harm Naruto in her state she prioritized checking Kotarou looking if there is still a chance he is alive. Rasping and carefully turning Kotarou around. She searched for a pulse and when she found one she quickly but carefully dressed the abdominal wound and applied ijutsu. Then with as much strength that she can muster she carried Kotarou and soldiered through the suffocating atmosphere that lingers.

* * *

When she arrived at the scene she saw her Jiji in a stand-off with Orochimaru. Her jiji is simultaneously fending off Orochimaru and defending the unconscious Uchiha. She immediately attacked Orochimaru with countless kage bunshin and in the process releasing a miasma of potent chakra around her. On the other hand Sarutobi and Orochimaru is faced with a shit storm of pure thick chakra and countless bunshins. They were just staying in their feet by sticking to the ground and sheer will.

In the chaos that ensues Naruto can be seen exerting all and continuously releasing numerous bunshin, Sarutobi is looking for a way through the chakra smoke and miasma that envelops the area, and lastly Orochimaru is under a dog-pile of bunshins that he is relentlessly terminating, resulting to the chakra smoke in the area.

In her frustration of seeing her bunshins futile in their attacks her chakra tails sprouted and aimed for Orochimaru. The snake-sannin was grabbed on both of his arms and were being pulled apart in opposite direction by the chakra tails. His struggles proved to be useless as the tails continue to pull him apart and it is more proven when his shoulders starts to pop and were being dislodge in their socket, one more tug and he will have no more arms. And that is what happens. The tails were successful in pulling his upper limbs, rendering him armless.

Orochimaru saw as his arms were burned to ashes in the clutch of the tails. _**'Stupid brat! And stupid jinchuuriki ability!'**_ He was incensed because he can't perform jutsus anymore since the body he has now is his real body meaning he can't regrow limbs due to them being natural. _**'That's why I quickly need to attain immortality so I don't have to worry about losing limbs forever.'**_

Sarutobi also saw what happened and was amazed at the display of power by Naruto. He can see that she is acting instinctively with how she is spouting dozens and dozens of bunshin without hand seals, and the tails. _**'My God.. those tails were a nightmare...'**_ He was strangely fascinated by the grotesque way Orochimaru was dismembered. It was a slow and arduous process promising the victim a surely painful experience.

* * *

With the way Naruto is releasing chakra, all the shinobi within her _range_ was hit by the force of her releases. Lesser shinobis keeled over and lost consciousness, those with a formidable strength managed to stay kneeling and fighting for breath. None was left standing, except for Jiraiya who is having a hard time maintaining a steady breath. All felt the dread brought by the malevolent chakra and the miasma that it is permeating. The most unfortunate were the villagers, they are all left in unconscious state leaving them ignorant of what's happening. Maybe it is a blessing in disguise that they don't have to suffer the condition that half the Fire Nation is suffering right now.

Kakashi and an ANBU among others seemed to look like they are fine, though inside they are maintaining an iron hold on their composure. Kakashi with his sharingan revealed, managed to fend off the miasma-like chakra and build a protective layer. On the other hand, the ANBU with the Neko mask seemed to have the ability to control the flora around himself and somehow _tamed_ the chakra. This just proves that you can count on one hand the ones that can stand the onslaught of pure and unrestrained bijuu chakra. But despite the situation Anko persevered to go to Naruto, and Jiraiya opted to use hirashin to teleport to the place the chakra was originating hoping to God that Minato left a marker seal in that area. Hoping against all hope that everything is not too late when he comes there.

* * *

Orochimaru doesn't back down easily even if he is handicapped. You can say that he is a sore loser, one who will do anything just to have the upperhand. So he slithered to where Sasuke is, taking advantage of the momentary distraction of the hokage while thinking of a way how he will carry his quarry, and how to get away without being noticed by the rampaging little demon in their midst. _**'Stupid little shit! Now, how will I carry my precious little Uchiha?!'**_ Calling on his snakes will do nothing seeing he has no arms to do seals with. His only weapon is the kusanagi, and that is also useless. **_'What?! I will string him along like piece of meat on a barbeque stick? By the ttime we got away he's already dead.'_** Knowing ****he has no viable options present, the only thing he can do is to swallow Sasuke. ** _'He is small enough, I guess he can fit in. '_**

Just as he was preparing to swallow the Uchiha, the hokage turned around and proceeded to snatch away the still unconscious Uchiha. Being caught in the act of slipping away and alerting his foes he now saw as the jinchuuriki marched towards him with the intent to finish him off.

At this point, Naruto is slowly losing hold of the reality. She is slowly being consumed by the madness. She is slowly deteriorating to a mindless killing machine just like the Ichibi. Sarutobi noticed this because he too was being attacked by the tails now. _**'And here I thought that she will not be affected by the madness after merging. It seems that her newly expanded chakra is feeding off on her emotions... I need to do something before it gets way out of hand.'**_

* * *

And it gets way out of hand quickly as Naruto is already feral and out of her mind. She forgot that her jiji is present and attacking him. She forgot that she is hurting one of her love ones in her bloodlust. Consumed and deranged beyond recognition she let out all her tails and all her chakra, and let them rampage. The devastating outcome is that, if it was only felt by the fire country a while ago, now the shockwave will stretch until the neighboring country.

It escalated quickly from there...

The fire capital is already sending eight of its fire guardian to aid whatever is happening in Konoha. The neighboring country immediately immobilized their unprepared army, sending scouts and contacting their spies regarding the current situation in the area of Konoha, while the allied nations of Konoha quickly sent their available shinobi to Konoha. The world of summons was alerted by the outflux and leakage of chakra in the human world. Unhinged by the potency and bloodlust that the _chakra_ is giving off.

Everywhere is chaos. Kages and daimyos are calling for emergency meetings trying to make something of this situation. Enemies and allies both, are worried about the arising situation with Konoha. Scouts are continuously trickling in bearing reports of their shinobis being knocked down like flies with the constant waves of chakra hitting them. Others who are succesful enough to come close to the borders of Fire Nation reported that they are hindered by a _miasma_ of toxic chakra that is sure to kill when it comes in contact with anyone. Proven when they saw their comrades venture into the fray and go ballistic, and slit their own throats in madness.

And in this pure and utter chaos, one _being_ is awakened after years of slumber. In an alcove in the far off sea, the being opened its red eyes as the first of the waves hits its last destination.

* * *

By now, Sarutobi is on the last dreg of his reserves. He needs to act quickly, because he is damn sure that when this ended no one will be left alive for Fire Nation. _**'When this ends, I'm going to retire and let Jiraiya take the hat.'**_

Simultaneously fighting a three way battle, he has the most disadvantage having to defend and keep the Uchiha alive in his arms. He can see that Naruto is far off from being tired while Orochimaru is relentless on getting him to release the Uchiha. _**'I need to get away from here, but how?'**_ Because he knows that the two will only follow and destruction is at their heels.

One of the tails managed to swipe his bo staff away and Orochimaru used his slip to fish out Sasuke. He followed and tackled Orochimaru to the ground not caring if the tails will strike him, he cannot have the snake-sannin ruin another life. He will die before he lets another one experience hell in the hands of Orochimaru.

He soon found out that disregarding Naruto is the biggest mistake of his life, because in the next moment something was protruding from his stomach and blood is generously flowing from it. **_'I guess I really shouldn't have done THAT, ne?'_** He wistfully thought as he coughed more blood while cupping the gaping wound as the tail retracted. _**'I have been disregarding her since she was born. Foolish of me to think that she is less important.'**_

Carefully turning to Naruto, he smiled to her. _**'For sure when she comes around, she will blame herself for what happened.'**_ He walks towards Naruto who is suddenly confused why this human is coming to her and bleeding. _**'...bleeding... Old man..'**_

For a moment she wasn't so sure why this man seems to be someone important to her. Then there were clarity in her eyes as she remembered. _**'Jiji! No! No! I-I hurt him! No, no!'**_

Her tails ceased their movements as she realized what she have done. "Jiji..jiji. I'm sorry I didn't mean. I.. I. I-I don't me-"

"Ssh, my dear. It is not your fault that this old bones was so careless." He reached her and hugs the crying child.

Naruto won't have that, so she extricates herself from him and backs away. "But it is my fault that.. that you are hurt!" She looked at one of her tails and saw blood clinging to it. She let out an anguished cry and steps back again. Letting the reality of what happened sink in, she move further away. "I hurt you... oh God I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry jiji."

Sarutobi sighed, like this is just one of those boring times he had in his office. He already expected this. A soft hearted child like Naruto would take all the blame and punish herself for what she supposedly had done, when in truth old man like him are the ones at fault why children like her are suffering. **_'Us and our machinations.'_**

"Naruto, my dear. Don't worry, this is just a superficial wound, it will heal. Don't blame yourself, besides I'm already old, this will happen one way or another."

"Don't! It is my fault. Kurama was wrong, this is a curse not a blessing." She pulled her hair and laughed hysterically. "This is it. I may just kill everybody. I should die. I should die!" And she pounds on her chest and hits her head.

"Naruto.. Naruto! Stop hitting yourself. You just did that because you want to get rid of Orochimaru and I'm in the way. It is in no way your fault. I'm just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Omitting the fact that not just minutes ago, her tails are aiming at him instead changing the topic and acting like he isn't dying with every second that passes."Speaking of which, where is that snake?"

Looking around he saw that the Uchiha is still there but no Orochimaru. _**'Good. At least he didn't took the Uchiha with him.'**_

"He got away but you dismemembered him. Imagine that Naruto, you are a genin but you beat a sannin. Just because of that I will promote you to chu- Ah!" The hokage fell as the toll of his wound caught up with him, disabling him to stand up and grimace in pain.

"Jiji!" Naruto shouted as runs to him and stems the blood that is flowing with both of her hands. "No..no.. somebody, help! Anyone help!" She frantically shouts as she swings her head around looking for someone to help her. Seeing no one, she sobs and did her best to hold off the blood that is flowing. "Oh, jiji. I'm very sorry. Help! Please, help!"

Coughing more blood Sarutobi placed his hands on Naruto and squeeze as much as he could. "My child... remember, this is not your fault. None of this is your fault." Pausing to take a breath, he continues. "Achieve your dreams my dear. Be a hokage. You have the will of fire in you, you have it much more than anybody. You are the hope of Konoha, don't listen to what others say, you are a hero."

"No jiji. I'm just a freak, a monster. Look what have I done, look what have I become." She gestured to her tails and to her surrounding that is pulsating with unrestrained chakra. "I don't even know anymorewhat is happening. I don't know jiji... I simply don't know what to do." Sobbing as she blocks the blood in vain. She is now sitting in the blood of her jiji, the blood that she has drawn.

"No, Naruto. You are much more than that. You are a child of greater purpose. You are going to be the best shinobi out there. The finest, believe me." He is slowly losing the feeling in his hands, and his eyesight is starting to blurry. He has no more time left in this world, a last attempt is all he has to somehow alleviate the situation.

"Listen Naruto. You have to control your chakra. Many people out there can feel you, and they will surely come and get you if you don't get a hold of your chakra."

"But jiji, I can't. My chakra is not meant to be controlled, Kurama did say so." She hiccups as she felt his hands lose their grip on hers. She now knows that he will die. _**'First Kurama, then shishou, now Jiji. Whose next?! Whose next?!'**_ She laughs derangedly as she becomes hysterical again.

 ** _'Who is Kurama? I guess I'll never know.'_** This is his last thought as he finally draw his last breath.

Naruto saw and felt as his hand totally lost its hold on her and fell to his side. She saw as his eyes closed and never opened again. Her heart stops and she can't hear nothing not even the crackle of her once more awakening tails. She looks at her hand and saw the blood dripping into her lap. She threw head back and screamed to the heavens her pain, her sorrow, her life. She continues to scream and let out river of tears, mourning her love ones who have to die for her so that she can live.

She didn't notice as her tails leveled the trees around her. She didn't notice as she let out another batch of waves to knock down everything in the way. She didn't notice as the trees of the first hokage sprung to life and responds to her chakra. She didn't notice as the _trees_ grew out of proportion and occupies the wilted forest of Konoha. She didn't see as they move to build a big dome of thicket of trees caging her and her raging chakra.

From afar, the incoming shinobi from different nation saw the whirling dome of trees surrounded by thick miasma. They saw bodies littering the floor of the formerly luscious forest of Konoha, now looking like a badly burned meadow.

The dome is ominous and pulses, as it continues to whirls and contain the chakra. It was fascinating to watch because when a chakra tail attempts to get out a tree limb coaxes it like a child to get back inside the dome.

Inside it you can see a catatonic Naruto being cocooned by thick vines and foliage, lulling the child to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Alright! A chaotic chapter 12! For you, and for everybody.

I hope I didn't get overboard with the scenes. It was too much I admit, but I kinda like it. She is finally broken so expect a mentally unstable and distrustful Naruto in the next chapters.

More twists and surprises to come so wait for the next update and keep on reading.

Thank you very much for those of my loyal readers, I hope the turn of events is to your liking.

Reviews and reaction to this chapter will be greatly appreciated.

MadPumpkin


	14. Chapter 13: Convergence

Disclaimer: For the.. what? Is this the fourteenth time now? Naruto is not mine.

Warning: Another political play and a cliffhanger. Yeah I'm that cruel, I know HAHAHA. _Out of character_ characters, way out of character. _Introduction_ of not so new characters.

Notes: Yeah... the response to the reviews haven't been posted yet. I'm still thinking on how to answer them but nonetheless I appreciate them and gives me idea on what to write next, so thank you everyone.

I won't hold you anymore, please read at your own leisure!

* * *

 **Convergen** **ce**

It was hours after the chaos has subsided. Order had been established, bodies are recovered, messengers are deployed. Medical tents are erected all over the place offering help for enemies and allies alike.

A blonde haired woman can be seen simultaneously shouting orders to the medical shinobis and instructing the non-medical shinobis to go and search for any more survivors, and in extent, collect the bodies of the fallen ones.

The woman is none other than Lady Tsunade who was suddenly pulled out of her self-induced exile when things starts to go awry. Thinking that it was time to put personal grudges against her village for the lives of many. Beside her is Jiraiya, who also got his hands full with summons from different villages asking to have audience with the acting authority of Konoha-which is them. They are the ones elected by the hokage to act in his stead if he was incapacitated in time of emergency. Seeing that they can't find the venerable hokage, they were handed the hat, so to say.

After Tsunade has given her orders she faced Jiraiya with demand in her eyes. "I suggest we ask the hidden villages to have a temporary truce, and form a state emergency meeting for all daimyos and kages of every nation."

"I agree, we are low on man power and resources right now, we can't afford to incite their ire. Though, I think no one will make a move against us with what just happened. They all know now that we have a very volatile jinchuuriki in our hands who can easily destroy any place she wants." Summoning a scroll, he quickly wrote the requests and the call for a meeting to be held after a couple of hours.

Nodding her agreement, she then ask for the more important issues at hand. "Has anyone found the old man yet?" Racked with worry and unsettled by the uncertainty concerning their sensei, she can't help but be frustrated by the situation.

They have begun the search the moment the dome has settled-meaning it doesn't burst every period anymore even if it is still pulsing within-and it was three hours ago. They have been searching for three hours now and with the state of the _forest_ right now, there really is no need to search every nook and crany because everything has been burned-more like melted by the _chakra_ **.** They have suspected that _he,_ alongside the Uchiha and Naruto, are still inside the dome. They are the only three who was not accounted in the list of Konoha's missing person.

Having already accepted the fact that his sensei is in the dome and might be dead, _**''Cause I know him. He won't stay steady for long.'**_ He said what he have been saying to her in the past two hours. "No Hime. All reports have been the same. There is a hundred percent chance he is inside _there._ "

She sighed, "Well, we can do nothing about that for now. Those who have attempted to approach the dome either lost conciousness or came back nuts. Kakashi haven't woken up from his sedation yet. Luckily, you got there in time to subdue him or he would have been lost to us too." Remembering the state the young Hatake was in when he was brought to her. It was truly a pitiful sight what with Jiraiya dragging him in while snarling and trying to get out of the hari jizo.

"If you are just there Hime you wouldn't believe how it felt. It was only when elder Fukasaku showed up and forced my sage mode that I was able to attain a rational mind. That is why I was able to reach the dome without getting mad."

Tsunade hummed at that, locking away that information for future use, but for now she has more pressing matter to attend to. "I had the Yamanakas looking into psych of those who lost conciousness and those who had a 'mad spell'. We will bring the Ino-Shika-Cho trio with us to the emergency kage meeting. I can't even fathom, much more explain how such a thing can happen, and here I thought the Uchiha's dojutsu is the worst when it comes to mind games."

With a last round to the patients she and Jiraiya went to get the Ino-Shika-Cho for the summit meeting.

* * *

It was tense as they arrive to the meeting with the Tsuchikage glaring holes at them the moment they arrive. ** _'So much for a simple affair.'_** Tsunade inwardly thought as she settled into her seat.

Indeed it was supposed to be a simple meeting held in Tani no Kuni and mediated by the samurai from the Land of Iron. But what will you expect from a meeting with enemy villages? Of course, there would be disagreement and that is saying it politely with Iwagakure and Kumogakure still sore with their _scuffles_ with Konoha.

"Shall we start? As much as I want to chat with you all I have to go back right away and allay the fears of my people. What do you say Lady Tsunade?" Gruffly said by the kage of Kumogakure, A. He was boringly reclining in his chair with his face supported by his fist, the total opposite of what he just said.

"Why I didn't know that you care that much Raikage?" Tsunade haughtily replied, not wanting to pass up a chance to provoke the arrogant piece of _rod._

When Jiraiya saw that the raikage is going to snap back he swiftly said, "Hime we didn't come here to goad anyone." Everyone raised a brow at that. They didn't expect the oddball of The Sannin to be this pacifist. They thought he is a hotheaded, stubborn idiot that is stereotypical of the deadlast of the group. **_'Surprise, surprise. Never ever judge a person because he is 'deadlast'.'_**

"Alright, alright. Shikato would you please do the introductions?"

A muttered, "Mendokuse.." was heard by his comrades as he straightened up on his chair and yawned. His teammates snickered at his antics. Whatever the situation may be, the Nara head never failed to lighten up the mood.

"At 0500 hour, scouts have reported sightings of ninja along the border, though not moving further into our border they are there lurking and seemingly waiting for the right time to move forward. The said ninjas are composed of the shinobi of the newly established Otogakure, and our ally, Sunagakure." Pausing to yawn again and stretch a bit, "At 0600 Jiraiya-sama was deployed to the northern borders where the largest movement was detected, simultaneously, ANBU and jounin rank shinobis were deployed to south-western border to deal with the Suna ninja."

Leaning forward and steepling his hands together, he looked sideways to Tsunade for confirmation for what he is about to say next and when he saw an inclination of her head he proceeded. "Around dawn, gate patrols reported that the hokage himself gave them orders to let Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko and Retired Hunter Kotarou pass without question through the southern gate and relay the message until to the southern border. They saw that Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko was carrying the unconscious jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto. When they have departed, the hokage moved towards the rampaging Ichibi in the south-western border. A few minutes later an ominous suffocating chakra enveloped the southern hemisphere of Fire Nation. According to Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko, that was when the jinchuuriki woke up. Apparently she is _feeding off_ on negative emotions that was triggered when Retired Hunter Kotarou was 'killed' _._ She reacts to danger that is..."

Scowling and yawning again. He faced his mind-invading teammate and said, "You know what? I'll let Inoichi explain this part. I'm out." And he proceeded to nap in front of them.

Inoichi to his credit, just smiled and continued as if his teammate isn't an asshole in front of the respectable-though questionable-kages. "As my teammate have said, the _atmosphere_ is a result of Naruto's response to negative emotions. It is a defense mechanism of sorts. And when I say 'of sorts' it is not only activated when the jinchuuriki is in danger, it is always active one way or another. Before Jiraiya-sama was deployed, he checked the jinchuuriki and found that there was no more seal. No seal containing the churning chakra mass of nine-tailed bijuu, and mixed that with an Uzumaki reserve, we got ourselves a ticking time bomb the size of Konoha in our hands."

Looking around the kages present he emphasize, "You have seen the effects of being in contact just with the residue chakra of Naruto, it made your own men slit their throats because of madness. We, Konoha, doesn't even attempt to come near the dome. Our infamous copy-nin was a snarling mess when he was brought back by Jiraiya-sama." As he finished he eye smiled to everyone, knowing he have delivered the hidden message to them. To not try and do stupid things such as kidnapping the jinchuuriki the moment she was free. Because, really, when they do, she will literally blow up in their face and no one will be spared. **_'And someone will really try to.'_** Inoichi thought.

"Questions, questions. Because I hate to do reports and be asked to repeat what I have just said. Better to let you ask now than let me blubber here."

The kages are scoffing and grunting at the audacity of these tree huggers. _**'No wonder everyone is an enemy of Konoha.'**_ Thought all the kages.

Oonoki, the Tsuchikage grunted and cscowled some more. "We all know the reason the chunnin exams was postponed and our genins were sent back, Sarutobi was smart enough to give us an explanation," Tsunade rolled her eyes at the jab on their mentor. "But what I want to know is why he didn't told us that the jinchuuriki is out of control."

Sharply, Tsunade answered him, "With all due respect Oonoki-dono, the matter of the jinchuuriki is our own concern no need to inform outsiders."

"Not much of your _own_ concern now is it?"

"Why you-" As she was ready pound the insufferable _fossil_ she felt she is being pulled back to her seat. She saw Jiraiya gripping her forearm and looking at the tsuchikage. "Hime let me."

"Oonoki-sama, we want to contain the situation and give solution to it without much fuss. We don't want to give other villages a reason to attack us and take advantage of the situation. We want to make this peaceful as much as we can. We don't want the situation with Kumogakure to happen again-I'm not pointing out person or villagers-I'm just stating example for clarification." He placatingly answered the query of the provocative kage.

Stunned by the surprisingly peacemaker nature of the toad sannin, the tsuchikage had no choice but to concede. "Sufficient."

On the far side of the room, A voiced his concerns. "If what you said is true, then why do Jiraiya-boy, the Anko-woman, and Kotarou are not affected? If everybody else had succumbed to the effects, then why do the three mentioned came out literally unscathed?" Gruffly asked by the raikage.

"Indeed. Very good question, Raikage-sama and one that we are not so sure ourselves. To be honest, the effects varies from one person to another. From those who we have examined-of course we haven't subjected your shinobis to our mind jutsu-the effects are different. There is no clear correlation to why others lost consciousness and why others went mad. In the case of Jiraiya-sama, he was saved by the elder toads, for Anko and Kotarou we have to further study why they are not harmed in any form. But we have a theory. You see, the chakra that Naruto merged with was a sentient one. It has a mind of its own. Basing from the Ichibi, we think that the chakra ought to protect its vessel, if the Ichibi has the control of sand as its defense mechanism then the same is true with the Kyuubi, and we all know that the Kyuubi was a creature of hatred. Anyone that it deemed as a danger to its vessel will be dealt accordingly. Then again, Hatake Kakashi is her sensei. 'Til the dome recedes and the jinchuuriki is examined we won't kmow for sure."

"Keh. You are sure you are not just saying that because you are protecting your jinchuuriki from us?"

"Of course, we are protecting our jinchuuriki. What kind of shinobi would we be if we don't protect our own?" _' **The ignorant kind.'**_ Jiraiya thought. He have known the treatment that his goddaughter have suffered from the hands of the villagers.

"And if you may Raikage-sama what was your intention when you sent out your people to our borders?"

The raikage didn't present an answer to that and just lean back to his chair, pretending that didn't didn't strike nerve in him.

Inoichi just smirked and Tsunade is so smug that she is not even trying to hide her shit-eating grin. Leaning forward in her seat she faced each kage present, "Anymore questions gents? Takigakure? Kiri? Kusagakure? Tani? Taki? Ame? Anyone?"

"Okay, none. Suna is out of question, we found out that Yondaime Kazekage was murdered by Orochimaru. No corpse was found so we assume that he was taken and will be subjected to whatever Orochimaru does with dead bodies. Be warned, because the last time we have checked, Orochimaru managed to copy Nidaime's ressurrection technique." The present kages shifted at thier seat, perturbed by the notion of being a puppet in the after life.

"Until grandfather's trees have stopped calming our volatile jinchuuriki we won't be able to do anything about the effects. So I repeat, please don't do anything that will cause you your men. Don't worry, we are not so heartless, send us your men who was incapacitated due to this event and we will treat them. You have our assurance that we won't look into their minds and look for your secret, we don't have interest for that in the moment. We have to address the-" Tsunade was interrupted when a wave shook the building their meeting is being held.

In a blink of an eye, all have vanished from the meeting place. They all have shunshined to the epicenter of the quake, which is the dome. What they have found when they arrived are the trees uncoiling from their position. They are just far enough to be safe from the miasma but close enough to see as the tails recede back into Naruto.

As the trees completely uncoiled the miasma dispersed but what replaced it is a heavy unsettling atmosphere. The kind that makes you want to go far far away from the place, far away from feeling unimaginable sadness, fear, uncertainty and hatred.

They saw as a small child was suspended in the air, supported by a single frail looking vine. They also saw the form of the sandaime hokage lying in the ground unmoving.

Tsunade didn't think twice before running to her sensei's side. Though illogical and near impossible, she was hoping that he was still alive but as she loomed at the edge she saw the sandaime bathing in his own blood.

She didn't come far when she is suddenly stopped by an unsettling feeling and a voice. "Who are you?"

When she look up, she saw Naruto walking towards her, looking at her and at the sandaime. "What are you doing?" Asked Naruto, as finally placed herself between the woman and her jiji.

Tsunade felt she needed to move back, far away from the child as the unsettling feeling rose to the point that she can hear her blood pumping in her ears. Following her instinct, she moves back until she cannot feel that _dread_ anymore. In fact, all who followed them move back immediately the moment they felt creep to their soul.

It is a sensation of someone touching and violating your insides. It is like someone is looking at you in every direction. It somehow incites paranoia and dementia to those present.

The only one who didn't move is Jiraiya who is in a sage mode again. He carefully approached the confused Naruto. "Hey Gaki, remember me?"

* * *

So that's it. Way, way confusing as hell. I opted to make this chapter like this to introduce those characters that will play a vital role in the future.

Naruto's power is like that because I want her to be vague and unpredictable. Sort of no one knows so she'll be a mystery.

I hope you get it... somehow. Sorry for the confusing chapter because I'm confused too. I also hope you get my innuendo. There are lots if you have noticed.

Anyway until next chapter. Ja!

MadPumpkin


	15. REVIEWS

This is my promised answer to those who have read and reviewed. First of all, thank you for reading and taking the time to write a review. Some are appreciated. Of course it is obvious that every author wants to have a positive review, we also know if the critcs really want us to improve or just mock us. But potatoes, potato. We all treat them the same, we look at it positively while torturing the homo erectus inside our heads. Anyway, here are the responses, no hard feelings folks. After all, there is always an equivalent exchange for everything.

at **alexc123** Thank you. Really.. thank you for being there since the beginning. For enduring my hemorrhage inducing grammar, for sticking by my sroey. Thank you for reading this measly, humble fanfiction. Cause you know, I'm also a fan too. I write what I want without even looking for rewards but here you are reading despite my twisted imagination. So thank you.

at **Guest** whoreViewed for chapters 14, 11 and 8. Thank you for suggesting those ideas. Very much appreciated. Oh you say that I'm lazy writing the chracters, that I should have done Sakura as a girl? Can you look at the top? Yeah, the one with the blue bar there, what does it say? FANFiction, UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION. Fan made fiction. Writings that differ way way out of the original's storyline, because we want something different to happen that is why there is thousands and thousands of stories here that deviates from the canon because this is OUR imagination. It really is funny when readers say, hey you are deviating from the potential of the story... like really?! Oh my gosh, I didn't know you can read minds, how did you know the potential of this tory?! Oh, you are the author? You must know what will happen next. I was jjst amazed cause I woke up 4:07 idn the morning. Disgustingly early, I know... then I check my emails then bam! the reviews.. well yeah beggars can't be choosers and I really don't know who is the beggar here. So, i suggest that you look at the top blue bar again, at the upper left corner, see rthe sign-up sign there, uou click that and proceed to make your own story where Naruto loses her precious virginity to lee, and may I suggest you add maito guy in the action... hmmm and add Danzo too, that woukd be terrifyingly good. But I insist that you continue to read my stories so that you can see Kakashi and Sasuke do the horizontal tango in a very explicit way while I torture everybody with Naruto and lee doing the same

Oh! Before I forgot please excuse my errors. I haven't had my tea yet so I was a bit disoriented. Some spellings, punctuations, and grammars maybe butchered beyond recognition. But I really do try to meet my readers expectation even if the bloody sun has not risen yet because I'm such wanker waking up in ungodly hour.

at **black moon inu** Thank you for finding my story a delight. I'm sort of happy it made you cry, it just shows that I have written what I felt and in extent, what I want the readers to feel. Thank you that is such a wonderful response.

at **myheartisopen62** Thank you for sticking around and reading.

at **ideagetthe** You, my dear, is simply amazing. From the simple admonishment-which I deeply appreciate, no sarcasm-to the simple comments on my improvement, thank you. Thank you for continuously reading this despite the blaring errors. I applaud you.

at **Guest** who have reviewed for chp10 Thank you, and as you can see I am now updating. Please continue to read and thank you again.

at **Manaliac** Thank you for coming back and reading my story again. I hope you like the changes and the updates. Thank you..

at **love-kyuubi** I love you too! Thank you for coming back. I hope you still like it.

at **sweetpeablue** Yeah he is a jerk but I also love him. So I want him to suffer for a long long time before I give him respite.

at **SilentIndigoMist** Though I already had the ending planned, things can still change right?

at **Sleeping4Days** I got you, I got you. He deserves it!

at **firebluebird2006** I'm not good at writing prolouge. I don't even know how to be subtle, and prolouge/summary are all about subtlely, conveying what the story will be. In this case, I'm giving the feel of the story and I'm very sorry if you didn't feel that. I'm simply showing how Naruto is always put aside, and disregarded. My prolouge pretty much hints the story's climax. If you would be so kind and stay to read, you will see why the prolouge is such.

at **TheMuncher101** I won't and I won't stop til I finish. Hopefully..

at **KoreanMusicFan** Yeah, sorry about that. Temporarily, I have disabled romance in this story. I'm not in the mood for some love right now, so I can't write a proper love story. Don't worry there will be people falling and crashing in love soon, patience is all I ask.

at **twinklebeatty** oh my tortellini with white chocolate shillings on top! You are awesome too! Don't worry I'll update as much as I can.

at **rwbybomb21** What you have read is the unrevised version of 2015. I'm in a real hurry to upload back then. And yeah, it hurts to read. I, myself, have puked my brains out when I re-read. So sorry for that, I'm still improving my grammar 'til now. So please bear with me and I'll make it good as much as I can, thank you.

at **Ducki9** You are a gift of the heavens, you know that right? I can't express how grateful I am that people like you exist. Whenever I am flamed I just read your comment and I can't help but smile. Just continue existing and I'll be thankfully happy for the rest of my life.

at **Guest** who have reviewed for chp11 I guess I didn't make that clear, eh?

at **InARealPickle** Uhh dude there is no sex, yet. Unless you consider looking in the eyes as having sex, or fainting or blushing. Wait, I'll re-read once again to see if I have let the cockroaches write an invisible sexual chapter. So thanks for reporting. Thank you very much for doing a very charitable work that benefitted all the hungry people in the world.

at **kushina baby** Thanks my dear! I hope you are still reading even though it is the disaster year of 2016.

at **Samiam2468** I know right. Who likes changes? But we have to bear with it and I hope you still read.

at **Rm55** He will leave so he can stay. I know it doesn't make sense and I'm a cryptic asshole.

at **Thousand of Enemies** Thank you and you won't regret it.

at **ada5842** I will continue the romance, some good old angsty romance.

at **Fairy Law** She will be strong, I promise you.

at **serenafennekin14** Yeah I did. After a year tho.

at **ilka** Thank you, thank you for appreciating my version.

at **Houshikun001** I'm in my feels right now because of you. Thank you.

at **Azaira** Nah, she won't have changes. I like to keep things simple and thank you, I aim to make people cry.

at **chibi monsta** He's a real git and we all have to deal with it.

at **lovleydragonfly** Read and you'll see.

at **Artorias the Wolf Knight** I did get the roadblock for a year, but now I'm back.

at **divergentlover523** In my opinion, they are not a good pairing too, and I will show you why.

at **Hf** Yeah, I feel you bruh, thank you too.

at **jojo061** Oh my wonderful jojo! You get me and thank you for seeing that. Sadly there will be a temporary Kakashi/Sasuke.

I'm very sorry if I came off as a very petty dickwad. I can't help it. I was thought that you can't judge another person if you, yourself, are doing worse than the one you are criticizing. So, whenever someone flame me, I check their profiles and see if they are really as good as they come. For example, someone points my disgusting grammar, I immediately check if they are better than me. There is this one person who commented about my grammar even though their review is full of grammar errors and misspelling.

What I'm saying is when you comment or say something about somebody else make sure that you are better, that you can back-up your claims, that you are much more credible than the other person. I'm not saying you can't have an opinion. It is just that, how can you say that someone is doing something wrong if you are doing much worse. Like meet and you spelled meat, the keys are not that close to say it is a typo, unless you have a thumb the size of a mouse then you can be excused, get what I mean folks?

It is all about respect for the work of the writers here. It is all about saying something relevant, not telling the author how to write their own story. If you want a story where you want things to happen your way then write your own, no one is stopping you.

But at the end of the day, there will always be judges. Judges that don't have the right to judge and we just have to accept that. Despite what I said above I still appreciate reviews may they be good or bad, it is sometimes good for my heart that I get angry once in a while, and for my mind because I get to imagine how will I trash them and get away with it. Again, that is my pettiness talking, I hope you still like story despite my nasty attitude.

All I can do is hope that somebody or someone, anyone or even just one who will find my story good enough and read it.

MadPumpkin


End file.
